Type Moon Warriors
by solopy567
Summary: The war against the Hydra left humanity on the brink of extinction. Its power growing unabated, the Hydra reached across time and space, pulling new arrivals from many universes into the dimensional world. Faced with imminent annihilation once again, the heroes travel through time with the aid of a new ally, vowing to change the course of history. MEGA CROSSOVER! WO3 STORYLINE!
1. Prologue

**AN:**

 **So! A new story is now taking place! For all of you Type Moon fans, the crossover might seem a bit strange and unfamiliar. A lot of names and locations you do not recognize will appear in this story, and to save you the trouble of googling, we will have what I call 'Wise up!' sections.**

 **These sections will appear at the end of every chapter, giving a small summary as to who or what these strange historical, non-Type Moon things are, for those who have never heard of them. This will happen only in case they are not explained in the chapter itself. I believe it will make this story a bit more accessible to those a bit iffy by all the weird stuff.**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **And so, without further ado, the prologue of this brand new tale!**

 **-TMW-**

 _The Serpent King Orochi._

 _A powerful and malicious entity from the Mystic Realm, he was sealed away by his peers for his crimes against Mystics and Humanity alike._

 _He lay dormant for millennia within his prison, until a vixen by the name of Da Ji released him, sympathizing with his cause and enamored by his penchant for chaos._

 _Seeking a worthy challenge, the reawoken Orochi used his great power to create a new world separate from the mortal realms. He drew in the heroes of the Three Kingdoms era of China and the Warring States period of Japan, and advanced his army upon their displaced territories. Caught by surprise and lost in the new world, the various warlords from across time and space were routed and scattered in the face of Orochi's great army. Those who had survived his onslaught were forced to submit to his rule, their loyalty ensured by threatening their loved ones._

 _With his new army, Orochi drove back the Mystics who had sealed him, and stood uncontested as the ruler of the dimensional world._

 _However, it was not to last._

 _The last pockets of resistance of Humanity would not go down so easily. Banding together against the common threat, the heroes rose up against Orochi's regime. They fought tooth and nail against his forces, gathering allies amongst the fires of war; and finally, they cornered the Serpent King at his stronghold at Koshi Castle. He challenged humanity, daring them to come and slay him._

 _And so they did, and the Serpent King fell at the hands of mankind._

 _With the fall of the being who had brought them to this strange world, the humans took control of the dimensional plane and made it their home, once again separating into many kingdoms._

 _But that was not the end yet._

 _Wishing to bring about more chaos, Da Ji resurrected the old Heian leader Kiyomori Taira, turning him into a half-demon monstrosity that faithfully served Orochi. Together with the ancient Japanese queen Himiko, and with the assistance of the Great Sage Equal to Heaven Sun Wukong, the remnants of the Demon army were able to revive Orochi in a new form, more powerful than ever._

 _Raising the banner of resistance once again, humanity's armies fought against the resurrected Demon army. Eventually, they slayed the new Orochi for the second and final time, felling Kiyomori in the same final battle. The Demon army was scattered once again, and humanity kept their hold on the dimensional world._

 _Years passed, and mankind had believed they had finally managed to obtain some measure of peace in this chaos addled world._

 _But they could not possibly prepare themselves for the appearance of a monster far more vicious than they could have ever imagined._

 _A monster known as the Hydra._

 _Emerging out of nowhere, the appearance of the Hydra brought with it the return of the Demon army. More powerful than ever before, humanity was pushed back again and again, their heroes either falling in battle against the demons, or being enslaved by the revived Kiyomori's mind control magic._

 _All hope seemed lost. Pushed to the brink of near annihilation, the last of humanity's armies launched a daring suicide attack against the Hydra at its lair..._

-TMW-

"Ha...Ha...Ha…"

The handle of his spear struck the ground as he leaned against it, his attempts at purging the fire in his lungs proving meaningless. Ma Chao looked around, noticing that only he and two others had survived their failed assault on the monster.

"This was a mistake…we should have never allowed this to happen," Sima Zhao murmured, barely able to hold up his sword. He looked up, watching as the eight heads of the Hydra raged and roared, spewing balls of flame up into the air wildly. The snake heads proved to be invincible, as not only could they not approach them due to the sea of lava that stood in their way, but their long range weapons did little to nothing. The bolts fired from their ballistae failed to pierce the monster's skin, and in retaliation it had destroyed the weapons, turning them to ash with its fiery breath.

"We have to get out of here," Hanbei Takenaka hurriedly suggested. "We can't stay here. If the demons catch up to us, we won't have any way to escape."

" _Your chance has already passed, humans."_

Their eyes widened in horror at the booming voice. The three heroes swiftly looked around them, only now noticing they were completely surrounded. Everywhere they looked, the Orochi troops were before them, holding spears, swords, and bows at the ready. No matter how many of the beings they killed, the demon army was undying due to the Hydra's ability to revive them a short time later.

As more and more demon troops joined in the fray, the three heroes stood back to back, their weapons pointed at their adversaries. But then Kiyomori walked out from between their ranks, standing before the three heroes with the abominable savage grin on his face.

"There is nowhere for you to run," He said, his voice echoing. "This is where you meet your end."

"We shall never surrender!" Ma Chao yelled, prepared to fight to the death. "I will make sure you pay for your evil deeds, Kiyomori!"

"An empty threat coming from a man on his last legs," The half-demon responded. "You cannot match me, nor can you possibly escape this encirclement. The only thing awaiting you now is oblivion."

He was not even holding his weapon, the wretched man. Confident in his victory, Kiyomori did nothing except cross his arms, laughing at their feeble attempts at resisting. "It is useless. You will serve as an offering to Lord Orochi's destructive will!"

As soon as he spoke the words, the ground beneath them shook violently. Kiyomori stood undaunted by the quake, while the three heroes struggled to keep their balance from the terrible seismic force.

A roar was the only warning they received before the attack was launched. The air trembled, and the three heroes raised their heads to register the approaching shadow.

And the last thing they saw before they vanished from the world…

Was the Hydra's gaping maw descending upon them.

-TMW-

 _And so, humanity's last heroes perished against the demon army._

 _There was no longer anyone alive that could challenge them for their rule. Scattered and leaderless, the remnants of mankind went into hiding, desperately attempting to avoid the demon army's march through their lands._

 _The Hydra roared triumphantly._

 _And so, its power grew unabated. Drawing in more and more power from the world, time and space once again twisted and turned due to the magnitude of its essence._

 _And as time and space folded in on themselves, heroes from other worlds found themselves inexplicably drawn into the dimensional world…_

-TMW-

 _Emiya household, Fuyuki City._

"I'm back!" Shirou Emiya yelled as he slid open the door to his residence. As he headed inside, the pitter patter of feet was what greeted him. Stepping forward from the kitchen to see him in, and clad in an apron over her school uniform, Sakura Matou sent him a beaming smile.

"Welcome back, Senpai," She said. "Did you bring everything?"

He raised the plastic bag in his hand. "Yep, everything's here. Now we can get started."

"Good, because everyone's waiting," She reminded him. "Saber-san wouldn't stop fidgeting."

He let out a laugh, and rubbed his nose sheepishly. "Sorry about that," He said, taking off his shoes at the entrance. "Let's get this going. If we don't start cooking now, she might end up eating the table instead."

Sakura giggled as he fell into step next to her. Rounding the corner, he entered the living room where all of his usual residents eagerly waited for him.

"Welcome back, Shirou," Arturia said, taking a sip of the tea Sakura brewed for her.

"Oh, Shirou. That was quick," Medusa commented, taking her own sip of the tea. Shirou handed over the bag with the groceries over to Sakura, who immediately took it to the kitchen and spread out the ingredients on the counter.

"Yeah, I managed to find all of the better vegetables this time. Lancer also gave me another discount on the fish," The boy said, putting on his own personal apron to join in on the cooking.

Medusa huffed. "You sure have a lot of connections, don't you?"

"Only because you guys keep on giving them to me," He reminded the Rider class Servant. "I'm just enjoying the cheaper stuff."

"Then maybe we should keep you humble, and make you pay more."

His eye twitched, not at all looking forward to the prospect of spending even more of his budget on food. Arturia was already a bottomless pit as it was, so if he was not careful he was bound to run out of funds extremely quickly.

"Ah, that was a joke."

He groaned. Rider was never one that was good with those.

Without pause, he took one of the fish he brought and began the usual process of skinning it. He knew what he was going to make, and Sakura seemed to catch his drift just by what he had brought. So diligent she was, in fact, that she had already started cooking the rice in the time he had been out.

He really taught her well.

Arturia sipped her tea again, watching the two in the kitchen fondly. She had to admit that she appreciated these gentle happy days, all things considered. The Holy Grail War seemed to have been put on an indefinite hold, as the various Servants and Masters of the war decided to focus on simply being together rather than fight to the death over the wish granting artifact.

The Caster class Servant Medea seemed to enjoy the prospect the most, as she now got to live the housewife life she had always wanted with her Master Souichiro Kuzuki. Likewise, the Lancer Cu Chulainn found his calling in selling fish at the market, drawing in customers with his friendly persona and charisma. Medusa had taken up selling flowers not too far from the shopping district in Shinto, bringing in some money into the household.

The priestess in the Church was far more amicable this time, even though she exhibited some strange sadistic traits from time to time. Even Illyasviel von Einzbern and her mad Servant Berserker had fallen under the spell of the nice atmosphere, which was the oddest part of the bunch.

She had, after all, vowed to kill Shirou, and yet now she was acting like the little sister she should have always been.

"Maybe you should pick up some work as well, Saber," Medusa said to her from across the table.

"How rude! I do my own part to contribute to the household!" Arturia protested, putting a hand across her chest proudly.

Medusa could not help but grin. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

Arturia sweatdropped. Well, she _might_ not be doing anything that brought in money right now, but she could bet that if she went out and looked for a job, she'd find one easily!

Except working as a waitress. Heaven knows how well that went down the first time.

Deciding to change the subject, she raised her voice a little as she turned to Shirou and Sakura in the kitchen. "Is Rin joining us too?"

"Nee-san said she'll pass this time," Sakura answered, not taking her eyes off of her part of the cooking. "She said something about jewels and 'showing that Finnish skank how much better she is' or something like that. She'll be here for dinner though."

Oh right, Rin's rivalry with Luvia. That was another whole can of worms that they dreaded every time it was opened. At least no buildings were destroyed in the process the last time they fought.

"And Taiga?"

"She said she's got something to do at school today," Shirou replied this time. "No idea what or why, but for once she's being responsible and not skipping out on it to raid our fridge. I'll keep some leftovers for her once she comes back."

Arturia nodded. Well, more for her then.

As she reached for her cup of tea once more, Arturia noticed something strange. Staring inside the cup itself, she could see that the liquid was...swishing on its own?

That was strange. She furrowed her brows, keeping her eyes on the tea as it repeated the action, moving about as if it was shaken by some unseen force. Medusa noticed her frown and looked at her in worry. "Saber? Is everything alright?"

She shook her head. "It's fine. Must be my imagination," She replied. Whatever, it must not be anything important-

BOOM!

It came out of nowhere. All of a sudden, a massive earthquake shook the house. Arturia and Medusa immediately shot to their feet as the light flickered on and off rapidly, the bulbs swinging about wildly. The cup of tea, as well as everything that was not nailed down was violently thrown to the ground, shattering into tiny pieces on the tatami floor.

"What's happening?!" Sakura asked fearfully as Shirou held onto her protectively.

"We must move to the garden, quickly!" Arturia ordered, and they immediately moved to obey her command. Avoiding stepping on the shattered ceramics and glass on the floor, the two humans and two Servants ran out to the Emiya home's large garden, not bothering to even put on their outdoor shoes.

And what met their sight shocked them to the bone.

A purple barrier, massive in length and height, shimmered into existence all around them. The ground continued to shake even more violently, and the two humans struggled to keep their footing from the force of the quakes.

As Arturia kept on looking around, her eyes widened further when she noticed that the barrier had not surrounded just the house itself. Considering the distance, as well as the height, the only thing she could estimate was…

"It's encompassing all of Fuyuki!"

What the hell was that thing?! Where did it come from?! Was it the work of an enemy Servant? Impossible, none of the current heroic spirits were capable to such feats on their own. Even Medusa's Bloodfort Andromeda was not able to capture such a large area.

Immediately summoning forth her armor, Arturia held her invisible blade in both hands. "I will go and investigate! Rider, keep them safe!"

Before Shirou could stop her, she already leaped over the wall surrounding the complex, disappearing from their sight.

And just as she left, a massive amount of light shone in the sky, blinding them all.

-TMW-

 _Tohno mansion, Misaki City._

Akiha was angry, and Shiki knew exactly why.

How could he tell? Well, it was the small things, like the way she sipped her tea quietly and sent glares his way. The manner in which she crossed her legs, leaving him gulping in fear of her wrath.

But the scariest part of it all was her seemingly calm demeanor as she spoke to him. "So, Nii-san, you went out at night again, didn't you?"

He didn't dare answer. It was a rhetorical question after all, as she knew that he did. He couldn't get away with it for long, considering both Kohaku and Hisui had been ordered by the lady of the house to report to her if they saw him sneaking about during the late night hours.

He couldn't escape her watchful eye, and as a result he had to face the consequences every time.

She sighed. "Nii-san, you are the eldest of the Tohno family. Please show some dignity as the head of the house."

"But Akiha, you're the head of the house," He retorted.

"It matters little; it would not do for you to continue your nightly...rendezvous with that vampire any longer. You haven't been home in eight years, so I ask you put in some effort to represent us well," She continued.

Oh, he knew her personality by now; she'd never admit it, but she just didn't like it when he met with Arcueid or Ciel. Everything else was a big pretense to try and sound a little more authoritarian.

"Sorry, Akiha," He said.

"Don't be sorry; be better," Was her response.

Harsh as well. Uncaring for their usual arguments in the morning, Len jumped into his lap and laid down, her tail swishing back and forth. He smiled, and began to stroke her fur, causing her to purr lowly as she relaxed.

"Apologize to Kohaku and Hisui as well for worrying them. It's because of your nightly habits that they must stay awake to ensure you return home safely," She added, not about to let him off so easily.

"I will, you can trust me to do that," He replied, then sighed. "Sheesh, the old Akiha wouldn't be so mean to me all the time."

Despite his response, she blushed. "W-well, the old Akiha is all grown up, Nii-san. I suggest you take the effort to do so as well."

How predictable. Well, if there's anything Shiki learned from living with Akiha, it's that self-preservation was a valuable thing to have. If he ever made anymore comments on her account, she'd flay him alive.

Or burn him to ashes with her abilities. But that was in the most extreme cases, like that time he said her chest was as steep as a cliffsid-

"Urk."

He stopped the thought in the middle; not because he found it to be tasteless, but because Akiha was glaring at him again. For a moment, he believed she may have read his mind, and was about to let him know just how mad she was.

She put down her tea down on its plate, and Hisui stepped forth to take it from the table. Wordlessly, she bowed to her mistress and headed back to the kitchen. He wasn't just about finished with his cup, so she'll have to wait a bit more to take back his as well.

He took another sip of the tea in total silence, hoping to wait out Akiha's anger. He looked at Len, who still sat on his lap, and watched curiously as she raised her head, as if startled by something.

"Hm? Len, is everything okay?" He asked the familiar.

The cat did not respond, and turned her head to stare outside the window of the spacious living room. Fixated on something, her tail, which had been wagging all this time, stiffened.

"Len? Are you-"

Suddenly, she jumped off his lap, transforming back into her human form midleap. Landing on two feet, the now human familiar turned towards her master and pulled on his arm, trying to get him to stand up.

Akiha looked at the girl's futile attempts in confusion, her physical strength not enough to make the boy rise from his seat. "Nii-san, what's going on?"

"I don't know, she just all of a sudden-"

And then the shaking began. At once the two teenagers stood up, watching with wide eyes as the entire mansion's foundations rattled. Priceless china fell from their resting spots, shattering against the ground.

Hisui ran out of the kitchen, abandoning everything she had been doing. "Akiha-sama, Shiki-sama! We must get to the garden!"

"Right!"

The Tohno siblings weren't about to do anything else. They dashed outside, avoiding the crashing furniture around them. The concrete walls cracked and broke, and the upper floors began to crumble behind them as they ran, fleeing for their lives. As the mansion continued breaking apart, the three humans and the cat familiar charged through the veranda and right into the outdoor garden.

At that moment, they saw it. A gigantic purple barrier, wider and taller than the eye could see, erupted in a huge area all around them. The ground fissured beneath their feet, nearly making them lose their balance.

"W-what is happening?!"

Hisui's panicked question went unanswered. Len grabbed onto Shiki's leg in fear, staring up at the chaotic sky above them.

A storm began to brew, twisting above the entire landscape of Misaki; and in the eye of that storm, a hole in reality tore open, drawing them all in.

A bright light shone from the center of that hole, blinding them all as they disappeared into the tear.

-TMW-

 _Chaldea Security Organization, Antarctica._

"Well done on that last singularity, Ritsuka," Da Vinci said to the orange haired Master. Ritsuka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, chuckling to herself.

"Nah, I didn't do anything," She clarified. "It was the Servants who did all the work."

"It was still your leadership that got us through it," Mashu said to her. "We wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"Come on, stop it," Ritsuka continued, waving her arm. "I'll get a big head if you keep that up!"

"You're right," Dr. Roman joked from his seat behind the table. "If your head is too big, you won't fit in the leyshift chamber. We really should be careful."

The group laughed while Ritsuka pouted at Chaldea's director. After calming down a few moments later, Da Vinci spoke up again. "Take this time to rest. We'll meet up again tomorrow to iron out the last few details."

"I'm way ahead of you on that," Ritsuka replied as she headed towards the door, Mashu following behind her. "I'm dying to eat something already. Those chimeras made me hungry."

"Senpai, I don't think that's what you need to think when you face them," Mashu reminded her.

"Well, did you see how Mordred diced them? That was something else!"

Ritsuka waved to Da Vinci and Roman as they exited the director's office, heading into Chaldea's long circular hallway. The snow continued to fall outside the windows, remaining a constant reminder of their struggles and resolve.

Having just cleared the American singularity a month back, morale in Chaldea had been at an all time high. The battle was difficult, and Solomon still remained an elusive opponent, but they felt like they were actually getting some progress done into pinpointing his location. The defeat of a demon pillar was always a cause for celebration, even if they were still racing against time.

As Ritsuka and Mashu chatted, they spotted an unlikely duo making their way towards them from the other side of the hallway. Mordred and Ushiwakamaru were talking amongst themselves, with the Japanese Rider seemingly quite interested in what the Saber was saying.

As they approached each other, Ritsuka waved towards them. Spotting their Master, the two Servants walked up to her, smiles on their faces.

"How was that?" Mordred began. "I got those bastards good didn't I?"

Ritsuka gave her a thumbs up. "You sure as hell did!"

"See Ushi! Told you!" Mordred exclaimed, turning towards the Rider.

"I never doubted you for a second, Mordred-dono," Ushi replied. "Although, you do have a tendency to exaggerate."

Mashu looked at her curiously. "What did Mordred say?"

Before the knight could argue, Ushi answered. "Well, she said that she 'jumped upon a dragon's back, plunged her sword into it and used its pain to force it to breath fire upon the enemy, then crashed landed it and swung its corpse around like a flail and then tossed it into a mountain'."

Ritsuka's and Mashu's eyes widened at the outlandish tale. Mordred looked positively scandalized as she tried to rationalize her hyperbole. "Wait! No, I mean-"

"Yeah, she did that," Ritsuka quickly answered, surprising the other three girls. "It was pretty brutal, but awesome as hell."

Ushi blinked several times, and put a hand on her chin in thought. "I see…" She mumbled to herself, then turned to Mordred. "If Master said so, then I suppose it must be true. I apologize for doubting you, even when I said I wouldn't."

Caught like a deer in the headlights, Mordred found herself confused as to how to answer. Quickly, she cleared her throat and crossed her arms, putting up an act. "I-it's nothing! Don't worry about it!"

Mashu looked to Ritsuka with narrowed eyes, but the Master ignored her stare. "Well, we're heading to eat some dinner, so we'll see you two later."

The two Servants turned to her, and Ushi spoke. "Ah, we're heading back to our rooms. Enjoy yourselves."

She bowed, and the two groups passed by each other as they went their separate ways. Putting some distance across the hallway, Mordred and Ritsuka turned their heads towards each other. Mordred mouthed inaudible 'thanks', prompting Ritsuka to give her a thumbs up.

"Was this really okay, Senpai?" Mashu asked her, confused by her keeping up the knight's act.

"It's fine, you know Mordred. She'll pay me back somehow later, so I'm not worried."

Mashu didn't have a response to that statement. As they continued their stride, they saw Fou run up the hallway towards them, it's tiny steps barely audible. Before she even had any time to react, the tiny critter jumped up onto Mashu's shoulder, climbing onto her head amidst her protests. The two promptly stopped walking as Fou began to let out strange sounds, staring out the window towards the snow filled sky.

Mashu raised her hands to grab the creature, holding it in front of her face in worry. "What's wrong Fou?" She asked.

But Fou just continued to make sounds as it looked out the window. Ritsuka tilted her head, puzzled by its urgent behavior.

But then it came. Out of nowhere, the entirety of Chaldea began shaking, the alarms blaring loudly around them. The red lights signaling an emergency activated on their own, and deafening noise filled the hallway to the brim.

Ritsuka put a hand on the wall beside her for support, screaming into her earpiece so Roman and Da Vinci could hear her. "What the heck is going on?!"

" _W-we don't know! The whole facility has been surrounded by an unfamiliar energy signature!"_ The director answered. She could hear how even from his end everything was going mad, and reckoned the Servants were already on immediate alert as they too tried to identify the anomaly.

Mashu donned her Servant outfit in preparation for any threat that may come, putting herself in front of Ritsuka protectively. Fou jumped over to Ritsuka in response. "Senpai, stay behind me!" She demanded, putting her shield in front of her. "We might have been attacked by an enemy Servant!"

In contrast to Mashu's guess, the Master however found it highly unlikely.

Noticing something odd outside the window, Ritsuka dashed forward despite protests from Mashu. She placed her hands on the glass, and her eyes widened when she noticed a purple barrier surrounding the complex as well as the mountain that it was built upon.

But the most ridiculous thing she noticed…

Was the fact they were _rising,_ the ground and the mountain seemingly levitating above the rest of the area.

"What...the...hell?"

She then turned her gaze towards the sky, and they widened further when she saw a veritable hole in the cloud, black and deep that contrasted with the white scenery the snow provided.

And before long, bright light erupted from the whole, blinding the watchers as they were pulled into the void.

-TMW-

 _Garan no Dou, Mifune City._

With a turn of his key, Mikiya opened the door to the office. For whatever reason, Touko seemed to always lock it even while she was inside, prompting everyone working for her to get themselves their own set of keys.

"Mikiya!" A familiar voice called out from within as he entered. Smiling, his sister Azaka ran up to him, not even giving him time to close the door before dragging him in.

"Azaka, what are you doing here?" He asked, taken aback by his sister's appearance in the semi-derelict office.

"I called her over," Touko answered from behind her desk, taking another puff of her cigarette. "Needed her for something, so you don't need to worry about that."

"I see," Mikiya answered. Yes, he was already used to these kinds of antics. "Where's Shiki?"

Another puff. "She also went out to take care of a job. Something about a haunted house in the city's outskirts. A walk in the park for her."

The usual deal then. He did not ask her any more questions, and merely reached into his bag to pull out the stack of documents he had received from the police force. He placed them on the table in front of Touko. "Here."

"Oh, my thanks Mikiya," The puppetmaker said, grabbing the papers and looking them over. "Daisuke is still being helpful I see."

"As he always was," Mikiya said with a smile. His cousin was always a good fellow, and often provided them with information concerning recent cases in order to pinpoint a possible supernatural involvement.

It was the same as always: Mikiya gets the information, Touko decides what to do with it, and Shiki goes out and deals with it. That's how their job worked, their salary provided by Touko's facade of puppetmaking and building design.

To be fair, her skills in puppetmaking were unparalleled. Never had he seen such lifelike creations, which stunned him to this day.

This was without taking into consideration that she could replicate her own body to perfection and replace lost limbs in the blink of an eye. Mikiya had questioned her once on the use of her skills to help the injured, only to be provided with an understandable yet disheartening answer.

The secrets of magecraft must be hidden from the general populace after all. Should she ever make such a public debut, she'd be hounded nonstop by both the regular people as well as the Mage's Association, the former wanting her secrets and the latter wanting her head.

All Mikiya could do in this case was calmly accept it, and continue working with the woman to bring some measure of closure to victims of supernatural causes.

One of which he currently presented to Touko, seeing as the police force couldn't explain the case entirely. She skimmed through the text and the images, and took another puff of her cigarette. "The victim was found badly mauled by what seems to correlate with a bear attack, although no bears have been sighted in the vicinity," She recounted from the paper. She didn't even bother to read the rest and tossed it back on the table. "Seems like our kind of case."

"It's what Daisuke thought as well," Mikiya told her. "So he gave it to me to deal with."

"He did right," Touko responded. "It's probably some vengeful poltergeist that didn't pass on correctly. I'll send Shiki there once she comes back."

Azaka, who had been listening in to their conversation, stepped up to speak. "Hey! I can do it too you know!"

"I know, but this time we need something a bit more subtle. Can't have you burn down the whole building while chasing the thing," Touko said to the girl, getting a pout from her. Azaka crossed her arms childishly, causing Mikiya to smile.

"She's counting on you for the more difficult jobs, so she doesn't want you to exhaust yourself on these," He said reassuringly.

As Touko expected, it worked like a charm. Azaka blushed and turned away, mumbling semi-coherently. "W-well, if you say so then I guess that's fine."

Touko chuckled, and took another puff of her cigarette. The fire consumed the last few millimeters of the head, and she reached over to her the ashtray to extinguish the leftovers.

And just as she pulled her hand back, it happened.

The building shook to the core, the lights instantly turning off at the sudden quake. Fragile objects crashed and shattered on the floor as they fell, and all three of the office's occupants rose to their feet immediately. They looked around in alarm as the floor and the ceiling began to crack, barely avoiding a piece of the upper floor that dropped down on the lounge of the office.

"W-what the heck is going on?!" Azaka loudly asked, expecting someone to give her an answer.

Hurriedly and by instinct, Touko looked outside.

At that moment, she was glad that she had chosen a room that had a nice view.

An enormous purple barrier shimmered brightly in the distance. At a glance, Touko could already tell it was as big as the city itself, perhaps even bigger than that. Her trained Magus eyes narrowed as she began to analyze it from a distance to the best of her ability.

Noticing her sudden stillness in the chaos, Mikiya approached the woman with Azaka following right behind him. "What is happening?"

"We're being displaced," She quickly answered, causing the two siblings' eyes to widen. "I don't know how or why and who would be capable of such a thing, but that's what's happening. Be ready for anything, because it has the whole city in its area of influence."

"That's-"

He couldn't even begin to wrap his head around that. Out of all the supernatural phenomena he had experienced, this was completely new.

"Do you know where we're heading?" He asked hopefully.

Her response was as he expected. "No idea, which means...prepare for the worst."

The building continued to shake as she gave her cryptic warning. The city continued to rise, and just as it reached the clouds, a bright light engulfed it and blinded the people within.

Leaving them awaiting an unknown fate.

-TMW-

 _And so, the Hydra's power reached out across space and time, transporting heroes from various worlds to within the dimensional plane._

 _Caught unawares just like their predecessors, the new arrivals could do nothing as the Demon army rampaged through their territories. Left with no other choice, they were forced to abandon their homes and hurriedly put together a fighting force against the demons. Together with the remnants of the former Coalition army, the new Coalition attempted to raise the banner of resistance._

 _Yet, it was all for naught. Humans, vampires, Heroic Spirits, and many others alike fell, leaving humanity in despair as the last of their number fought valiantly against the Hydra and its forces._

 _Desperate to survive, the new Coalition went on another ill-fated assault against the Hydra at its lair, hoping to turn the tides…_

-TMW-

 **Prologue:**

 **THE SLAYING OF THE HYDRA**

 _(Play: The First End - Warriors Orochi 3 OST)_

-TMW-

" _ **CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!"**_

An electrified crimson beam tore through the air towards the gigantic monster. Perfectly aimed, the blast struck the Hydra dead on, and it roared as the head that was hit whipped about in response; however, no damage was dealt to it, leaving it unmarred from the attack.

"Tch!" Mordred clicked her tongue. "As we thought, Noble Phantasms don't work on this thing!"

With no time to try again, she swiftly turned around and swung, and her sword sliced into more than a dozen demon troops with a single motion. They screamed and fell as their stomachs were gouged out, yet Mordred could find no joy in the act.

Because it was completely useless, as she knew they could come back at any time. So long as the Hydra existed, they would never be able to win against the demons' endless numbers.

Another deafening roar echoed throughout the battlefield. Mordred had only a second to look behind her to see a head of the Hydra open its mouth, fire gathering in the open cavity.

' _Oh shit!'_

She had to run. Abandoning her attempts at fighting off the demon army, Mordred dashed through their ranks, not giving them the opportunity to even try and attack her.

But that also meant leaving behind the infantry to their fates. Clenching her teeth, she charged through the demon ranks just as the Hydra fired, a blast of flame erupting from its mouth towards her location.

Instantly, humans and demons alike were vaporized by the superheated blast. The piercing shrieks of the Coalition soldiers as they were turned to dust were absolutely horrifying, the likes of which Mordred had heard only at Camelot.

And the bastard demon soldiers just laughed even as they melted to gooey bits, as they knew it would not kill them. Their pale white complexion, their black scleras, their snake-like figures, and their complete and total bloodthirstiness was something Mordred had only witnessed in the singularities.

A contingent of the demon army fired arrows at her position, and she raised an arm as she charged through. Having no use for Clarent's beam anymore, she rematerialized her helmet, and like a speeding truck rammed through the demon troops and sliced at the archers, cutting them in half with a single swing.

But the demons were quick to surround her again. She jumped back as a massive club crashed down on where she stood, and skidded across the ground to identify the enemy.

It was another one of those demons she called a 'boar general', with tusks protruding from it mouth, and over three meters in height. It sported the same greyish sickly skin like the rest of the demons, and apparently had enough of a mind to mark her as an enemy.

"I'll crush you!" It blurted out in its nasal, pigish voice. It stampeded towards her in all its might along with it fellow demons, and Mordred stood her ground, prepared to meet its charge.

Only for a spear to lodge itself in the side of its head, killing it instantly. A familiar figure jumped from within the demon ranks, stomping on the side of the boar general's head and causing the huge demon to topple over.

"Ma Teng!" She exclaimed, surprised to see the Xiliang general still alive.

The older man withdrew his spear from the demon's skull and quickly jumped off, his spear whipping about to slice through the demon ranks. He met up with Mordred halfway, and they stood back to back as they faced the enemy.

"My Lord!" He called back. "Our formation has crumbled! We must head back to our allies!"

More roars tore through the battlefield. Looking up at the dark clouds hanging above their heads, the two humans watched in horror as the eight Hydra heads launched fireballs into the sky, raining down the flames upon the battlefield.

They tilted their heads back towards the demons, and clenched their teeth hard. "We're breaking through!" Mordred declared. "Follow me!"

He wasn't about to argue with her. Right on her tail, Ma Teng followed the Camelot knight as she barreled her way through, Clarent sending the demons flying with every swing. At the rate they were resurrecting, Mordred was half convinced she recognized some of the demons she was killing.

The fireballs began to crash down onto the ground, the sounds of explosions filling the air with each impact. Mordred and Ma Teng ran as fast as they could, foregoing killing the demons and just escaping, hoping to regroup with their comrades.

"Stop right there, you-!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!"

The demon was promptly launched out of her path as it tried to stop her. She raised her vision ahead, and smirked when they found exactly what they were looking for.

Good thing they weren't all that far away from each other. Up ahead, she saw a cluster of humans surrounded by the demons, swinging and hacking away at the enemy with all the strength they could muster.

Turning his head by complete coincidence, the leading general of the formation took note of Mordred's advance. He signaled to his men to move as both the knight and the Xiliang general made their way within, joining their comrades in defending against the demon army.

"Sima Yan! What's the situation?!" Mordred loudly asked the Wei general, hoping to get a grasp of their situation.

"It's as bad as you can see, my Lord!" He replied, swinging his sword at another demon. "They've broken through our ranks! We must find a chance to regroup!"

"Easier said than done! These bastards are everywhere! And what's more, our weapons don't work against them!" Was her immediate reply.

It was at that point that she noticed two figures standing out from within the group. While the others were soldiers through and through, these two were mere teenagers, both sporting different yet conservative getups.

The first was a boy, wearing what she figured was a blue school uniform. In his hand was a short knife, and his grey eyes shone as he whipped his hand back and forth rapidly, slicing the demons into pieces with frightening precision. He avoided their strikes narrowly, clenching his teeth at a near miss at his neck.

The second was a girl, clad in a nun's habit. Her hair a deep purple, and her eyes too shining a brilliant red, the demons who had tried to approach her were frozen in place. Less than a second afterwards, the affected enemies twisted into bloody chunks, leaving nothing more than a mass of flesh at her feet. She was sweating profusely, clearly unused to this kind of battle.

The general closest to her noticed her fatigue. "Lady Fujino! Do not overexert yourself!"

She let out a heavy breath as she replied. "Shigetoshi-san...I'm...I'm fine! W-we need to survive!"

Shigetoshi Takenaka could not argue against her resolve. Facing forward once more, he swung his naginata, sweeping the approaching demons aside.

"We must make our escape!" He recommended. "If we lock ourselves down here, the Hydra will make short work of us!"

A scream from their left alerted them to the fact that one of the defenders had fallen, an arrow lodging itself in his chest. Mordred stared at him with wide eyes, and then cast her gaze out to the distance.

And standing there on a small cliff overlooking the battle, was their hated enemy Kiyomori Taira.

"This son of a-!"

"Lord Mordred! You cannot chase after him! We must escape now!" Ma Teng reminded her, forcing her to grit her teeth in frustration.

"Then let's move!"

All at once, the small group dashed forward, with Mordred in the lead. Moving together in a tight formation, the men protected the tired and weakened Fujino, who had trouble keeping up with their speed. She tripped, but before she could fall the schoolboy grabbed her hand, pulling her back to her feet and helping her move forward.

"T-Tohno-kun!"

"Hold onto me! We'll make it out of here, I promise!"

For some reason, hearing Shiki's reassurance filled her with strength. She nodded, and broke off into a sprint.

Heading northeast from their previous position, the remnants of the Coalition began to make their way towards the escape point, knowing that it was their only chance to survive the encounter.

However, the demons had more up their sleeves.

"You pesky humans! Just die already!"

"What?!"

They came out of nowhere. Appearing from behind the rocky formations strewn about on the battlefield, enemy reinforcements joined in the fray, with one of the more human sized demon generals leading the charge. He pointed his spear towards the human group, laughing maniacally as his underlings rushed onwards with reckless abandon and right into the gap in their formation.

And right towards Fujino.

With no time to alert his comrades to the danger, Shigetoshi stood in the path of the demons, blocking their advance with his own body. Fujino could only watch in horror as the general was impaled by a dozen spears in the chest, his arms spread to the side to cover her as much as possible.

She screamed his name in despair. "SHIGETOSHI-SAN!"

He choked out the words as he bled from the mouth, knowing he was about to die. "R-run! D-do not look back!"

He grasped as many of the spears he could with his two hands, preventing at least these demon troops from joining the fray. They tried to dislodge the spears from his body, but his grip was like iron as he held them at bay.

Tears fell from Fujino's eyes as she was carried forward by Shiki, and they began to make their way up the incline towards the escape point. "Lord Shiki! We're almost there!" Sima Yan called, earning him a nod from the schoolboy.

Mordred and Ma Teng's clearing of their path was unparalleled. In sync, they worked to frighten and disorient the demons as much as possible, trying to buy some precious time.

However, the Hydra would have none of it. It launched more fireballs into the sky, this time aimed towards the fleeing humans.

And Mordred noticed too late as one of the balls of flame came down upon her. She tried to dodge, but she was far too slow.

"My Lord!"

But then, someone pushed her out of the way. She had only a second to notice Ma Teng's extended hands before the fireball crashed on top of him, incinerating him and turning him to ash in an instant.

"MA TENG!"

She grit her teeth once more. ' _Shit!'_

She regained her footing as the fireballs continued to come down. ' _We don't have time for this! We have to move!'_

She briefly looked back to see who had remained of their small group. She could only count herself, the schoolboy she heard was called Shiki, the girl Fujino, Sima Yan, and two more soldiers.

They ran up the side of the hill as fast as they could, the fireballs crashing their way towards them. One of the remaining soldiers screamed as an arrow lodged itself in his calf, and he was promptly silenced as a fireball vaporized him.

Slicing the neck of the guard in two, Mordred pushed the demons aside and crashed the gate leading to the escape point open, using all of her body weight and strength to get the thing moving.

Shiki and Fujino made their way through in one piece, however Sima Yan and the remaining soldier stopped in their tracks and turned to face the demons. Shiki screamed to the general in alarm. "Sima Yan! What are you doing?!"

"You three must make it out of here alive!" The general called out, swinging his sword wildly at the demons in tandem with the soldier. "Only you three will be able to bring back hope! Do not look back for even a second!"

It was strange to hear this from the would-be Emperor of Jin. Left with no other choice, Mordred used all strength to force the two giant doors of the gate closed, stopping both Sima Yan and the demons from joining them.

And so, only three of them remained. Having reached the final stretch towards the escape point, the exhausted trio renewed their mad dash.

Only for the valley that made up the escape point to crumble as a fireball struck it, causing the rocks to crash down below and block their path completely.

Mordred clenched her teeth once again, and kicked one of the offending rocks hard in fury. "Shit! You son of a bitch!"

"Mordred-san!"

She turned, and grit her teeth even harder as four heads of the Hydra confronted them. The Hydra roared, nearly sending the trio flying from the mere shockwaves. Mordred ran forward as one of the heads tried to bite down on them, and with all her strength she swung her sword to throw it off course.

The air swirled as Fujino tried to use her eyes to squish the Hydra head under its own weight, but found that her red and green spirals served no purpose. Shiki too, narrowed his eyes as he tried to pinpoint any lines on the giant creature that he would be able to cut.

He found none. Zero lines of death dotted the Hydra's body, shocking the boy completely.

"We...we can't kill this thing! My eyes are useless!" He warned.

"Mine too! I can't do anything to it!" Fujino added fearfully.

Mordred clicked her tongue again. "And my sword can't injure it either...is this thing invincible?"

There was no answer to her question, because it was glaringly obvious:

The three of them could not defeat the Hydra.

It was a cruel reality that sealed their fates. The four heads charged towards them in tandem, their gaping maws opening as fire charged up in their throats.

And all the trio could do was stare in horror, sweat dripping down their brows. Mordred removed her helmet, and entered her stance in an attempt to combat the incoming blast of fire. Clarent shone with the same crimson electrified light as before.

She knew it would probably be a useless endeavor, but she had to try nonetheless, if only to at least delay their inevitable demise.

She stood steadfast before the monster, and roared heroically. "Come and get it, you damned beast!"

The Hydra approached even closer.

And finally, fired.

The approaching inferno could be felt even from the fairly large distance between them. Mordred brought up her sword above her, and prepare to unleash her Noble Phantasm for the second time to face the fire.

With a scream, she called out the name. " _ **CLARENT BLOOD ARTH-"**_

Only for a bright light to blind them all.

Forcing their eyes closed instantly, the trio saw stars as their vision was suddenly robbed from them. "W-what the-?!"

Was this a surprise attack from the Hydra? Since when was it able to produce such blinding light?

No, scratch that; they didn't know a damn thing about the monster. They had appeared here a month ago, and were immediately forced to go on the defensive and put together some sort of force capable of fighting back.

A whole month of non stop fighting, and they knew nothing about what had brought them to this strange world.

Much less about the Hydra itself, the central and key existence that seemed to rule this world.

Shiki opened his eyes slowly, spots filling his vision as his sight gradually returned to him. Fujino, who had fallen to her knees involuntarily due to the sudden light, removed her hands from her face and blinked slightly to get a grasp of their surroundings.

The strangest thing was that they were no dead yet. Mordred's attack had been interrupted mid swing, cancelling the Noble Phantasm before she could fire; if the light was caused by the Hydra, they should be dust by now.

As Mordred also began to regain her sight, the trio noticed that something incredibly bizarre happened to the world around them.

For one, it was in greyscale. As if all color had been drained of the environment, everything around them ceased to move completely, the Hydra included. The rocks, the sky, the ground, the lava, and even the Hydra's scales were greyed out.

Everything was frozen, except the three of them. They stared in shock at the sight, as even the fire the Hydra had breathed out stopped in midair as it was about to approach them. They couldn't even feel the heat coming off from it anymore, making the situation all the stranger.

"What is going on?" Shiki asked, and neither of the girls had an answer to give him.

They looked around, trying to find the cause of this unexplainable change to their surroundings.

Until a voice rang out, echoing in their ears.

" _Thank goodness, I'm glad I've made it in time."_

Even more bewildered than before, the trio watched as a sphere of golden light materialized in front of them. Waves of sparkles rained down to the ground as a silhouette appeared within it. Immediately on guard, Mordred raised her sword in preparation for a fight, expecting to have a battle to the death against whatever force caused this change.

Yet, the stranger was unfazed by her bloodlust. The golden light grew dimmer, and now they could finally make out the form that had accompanied its appearance.

It was a young woman, with long black hair tied with an ancient looking ornament near the base of her waist length hair. Upon her head sat a similarly ancient looking crown, and she was clad in what looked like a multilayered kimono, of which Fujino could count eleven of. Her face was a ghostly white, yet it was obvious to the three that it was painted that way, giving the woman the look of a humble geisha. A sakaki branch in hand, the woman approached the three and smiled warmly, draining Mordred's fighting spirit slightly.

"Who are you?!" The knight demanded, slightly overwhelmed by the woman's presence. It was not her appearance that was mesmerizing, but rather her _presence_. The knight could admit that it felt divine in nature, a feeling something she had become familiar with after fighting against and alongside many divine Heroic Spirits.

As the last of the golden light died down, the woman bowed to them. "My name is Kaguya. I have come from the Mystic Realm to assist you in your time of need."

The trio's eyes widened, and Shiki took a step forward in shock. "Wait...Kaguya...as in Kaguyahime?!"

Shiki's familiarity with the strange woman caused Mordred to lower her weapon completely. Kaguya bowed again. "Yes, that is who I am known as in the human realms."

He could barely believe it...but after seeing something as ridiculous as the Hydra, and fighting against powerful vampires, a legendary figure from Japanese mythology wasn't all that shocking.

And considering he was standing next to the famous Knight of Betrayal, he figured that he was going to see a whole lot of stranger things.

Fujino took a step forward towards Kaguya. "Did...did you do this?" She asked, referring to the sudden lack of color in the world around them.

"I have indeed," Kaguya replied softly. "It is merely a part of my ability to manipulate time. I have frozen us in an eternal instant so we can speak without worry."

That wasn't something that was going to fly over Mordred's head easily. "Hold on...manipulate time? What are you talking about?"

"At your current strength, I am afraid you are no match for the Hydra," The mystic girl admitted. "In order to defeat it, you must go back in time to increase your numbers. I shall help you in order to do so."

"Travel through time? I'm not sure I'm following you," Shiki said, finding even this prospect a little bit too outlandish.

In response, Kaguya smiled again. "Then I will show you."

She waved her branch in the air, and golden light surrounded the four of them.

Before they could react, they vanished…

And began their long and arduous journey through time.

-TMW-

 **WISE UP!**

 **Orochi:** Originally called Yamata-no-Orochi in the tale of Susano'o, in the Warriors Orochi games it took the form of a humanoid boss enemy on which the series is named.

 **Ma Chao:** A brave general from the north western part of ancient China called Xiliang, he was heralded as 'Ma Chao the Splendid', known for his eventual rebellion against the Wei ruler Cao Cao. He rose up in rebellion due to Cao Cao executing his father, but after losing many battles against the warlord, he eventually surrendered to the Shu ruler Liu Bei.

 **Sima Zhao:** The first King of Jin, and the ruler who had heralded the fall of Shu in the late Three Kingdoms era. The son of Sima Yi, he had extended the Sima family's influence by quelling several rebellions. He died at the age of 44, one year after the fall of Shu.

 **Hanbei Takenaka:** A retainer who served under Hideyoshi during his tenure as a vassal of Oda Nobunaga, Hanbei was known for his intelligence and wit on the battlefield. He died at an early age of 36 due to illness. Many of his accomplishments are said to have been exaggerated in history.

 **Da Ji:** The favorite concubine of King Zhou of the Shang Dynasty, she was said to be a cruel and vile woman who had invented dozens of torture methods to entertain her. King Zhou was extremely infatuated with her, but legends say she was actually a nine tailed fox who had possessed a human girl baring the same name.

 **Ma Teng:** The father of Ma Chao, he was executed by Cao Cao due to a failed assassination attempt, prompting Ma Chao's rebellion. However, in reality the order is the opposite; Ma Chao had rebelled, and so had Ma Teng executed. Ma Teng had participated in many early conflicts such as the Yellow Turban Rebellion as well as the campaign against Dong Zhuo.

 **Shigetoshi Takenaka:** The cousin of Hanbei Takenaka, not much is known about his life. During the Sekigahara campaign that would decide the ruler of the land, Shigetoshi chose to ally with the Tokugawa against the Toyotomi loyalists in the Eastern army, and was granted land and a castle as a reward.

 **Sima Yan:** The son of Sima Zhao, and the first Emperor of the Jin dynasty. He forced the Emperor of Wei at the time, Cao Huan, to abdicate the throne, and later successfully conquered Eastern Wu to establish the Jin dynasty in 266 AD.

 **Kaguya:** The main character of the story 'The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter', she was found by an elderly couple in a shining stalk of bamboo as an infant. Beautiful beyond imagination, many came from all over the land to ask for her hand in marriage. She eventually returned to her people on the Moon at the end of the tale. In Warriors Orochi, she is presented as a kindhearted Mystic.

 **Kiyomori Taira:** A military leader during the late Heian period of Japan, his sworn enemies were the Minamoto clan, to which Yoshitsune and Yorimitsu belonged. His reign was brought to an end when the Minamoto emerged victorious in the Battle of Dan-no-Ura, after which he fell ill with fever and died.

 **Himiko:** The shamaness-empress of Japan during the period it was known as Wa (2nd-3rd century AD), she was known for her frequent relations with the then Wei ruler Cao Rui. Not much is known about her in history, except that she had a secret territory known as Yamatai. In Warriors Orochi, she is presented as a pre-teen girl on the side of the demons.

-TMW-

 **So! Tell me what you think about this crossover!**

 **I will appreciate any and all feedback, and in fact greatly welcome it!**

 **As an aside, which characters do you expect to see in this story? Make your guesses!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Ch1, Ep1: Battle of Mikatagahara

**AN: And so it begins!**

 **As stated, this follows Warriors Orochi 3's storyline. For those familiar with it, this will be easier to follow. For those not, that's fine; I'm going to try and include as many details as possible explaining what happened in the previous two games so no one feels left out.**

 **Also, I'll be taking a few liberties with a few mechanics, particularly Warriors Orochi's. It was never the most consistent thing in the world, so I'll be attempting to make sense of it as much as possible.**

 **As to why I picked WO3's plot instead of 1's? Well, simply because it fits better. How? Continue reading the story and find out!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-TMW-**

Being blinded twice in a row wasn't something that was high on Mordred's priority list. Having lost to the Demon army every step of the way, she had better things to worry about than some strange girl's claims about time travel. Whoever Kaguya was, she was still incredibly suspicious no matter the case. Having the ability to freeze the world at her will was ridiculous in more ways than one.

The bright light filled her vision with spots again, not having prepared herself for the mystic woman's magic out of nowhere. Inwardly, the knight felt as though she was about to find herself inside of the Hydra's belly, with Kaguya simply being a distraction from the bigger problem.

Maybe it was some bizarre sense of mercy? She didn't know; she had fought on enough battlefields, as a living human and as a Servant, and couldn't just put her trust in some random stranger, no matter how graceful or sincere they sounded.

Which was why it was surprising that she felt solid earth beneath her feet, and not gooey insides. She blinked several times to shake off the blur, her eyes focusing little by little.

And when they finally fully opened, she was absolutely shocked at the sight.

"We have arrived," She heard Kaguya say softly. Beside her, Shiki and Fujino also regained their bearings, and hurriedly looked around to check out the astoundingly familiar surroundings.

It was as rundown as always. The uneven glowing ground beneath their feet was as uncomfortable and hot as they had remembered it.

"W-wha-" Mordred murmured dumbfoundedly. "This is...our camp?!"

There was no way this was possible.

"Wait...wasn't it destroyed by the Hydra?" Shiki asked, vividly recalling the moment the monster burst through the ground and totaled the place with its appearance. They got lucky that they were already on their way to its lair with the small force that they had, so they did not have the misfortune of facing it directly inside their home base.

Nothing was left of it, according to the scout's report; yet, here it was, untouched and still as makeshift as ever. It consisted of two smaller islands, separated in the middle by a river of lava that exuded hot air that exhausted them with every breath. Half a dozen tied up logs served as the bridge between the two, luckily not close enough to the fire as to burn up immediately.

They hadn't stayed in it long enough to have the logs burn. The sky was as dark as ever, and the atmosphere of the place was filled with anxiety, uncertainty, and generally low morale.

"It was indeed," Kaguya answered. "However, I have taken you back to the moment before you launched your attack; this is proof of my sincerity."

They could barely believe it. Even the tents the soldiers used were intact, having been placed on the hillside by the camp on any ledge they could possibly find. They weren't a very big force anyway, so they didn't need all that much space. Deploying however took forever, as each of the men had to scale the hillside, careful not to fall into the lava, and reach the valley that led to the Hydra's lair.

All in all, it was as bad as ever. Dead trees served as a pseudo barrier around the camp, many of which they had cut down in the first place to make some breathing room. It hid them fairly well from the demon army, considering they had not been invaded in the time they had spent in this rundown camp.

But it was all just a matter of time. Time, time, time.

Which apparently could now bend to their will, if Kaguya was to be believed. Still, Mordred had her doubts. What if it was an illusion? Cohersion? Some sort of mind manipulation? She'd know if it was, as being a Saber class Servant granted her some measure of protection from any sort of magic.

Mordred walked forward, looking down at the river of lava that flowed right beneath their feet. "This is unbelievable," She uttered. "This can't be real."

Voices from across the bridge made her raise her head to their source.

And she promptly froze in her tracks.

"Get those carts ready; we are heading out any time now. We'll need to make sure our supply line isn't compromised," Ma Teng commanded a few soldiers, all of which bowed to him and ran off to begin their work. He put a hand on his chin in thought, wondering where to proceed next.

And Mordred was stupefied. She took off, running towards the general, who immediately noticed her approach. "Oh, Lord Mordred; our army will be ready to head out shortly, so we should-"

Before he could continue, she grabbed his shoulders. Her eyes wide, she studied his entire form, making the Xiliang general confused by her behavior. "My Lord?" He asked.

She didn't answer him. She just looked at him, and even shook him several times, as if to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "No way…"

She looked back to Kaguya, who walked forward to join them along with Shiki and Fujino. "Kaguya, this is...how…"

"It is as I have said; I did not deceive you," The mystic said, bowing to the knight once again.

Mordred released her hold on Ma Teng, finally processing and accepting that Kaguya was telling the truth; how could she not? She had seen the Xiliang general get vaporized into fine mist right before her eyes, and yet here he was now standing in front of her again.

Ma Teng noticed the strangely clad woman, and his eyes narrowed. "My Lord, I must ask what brought this on. I do not recall seeing this woman in our camp before. Whoever she is, she must steer clear of this place. We are marching upon the Hydra's lair soon enough."

The knight's eyes widened again at his words, repeating them in a murmur. "The march…"

That's right, that was something they were about to do; however, knowing first hand what the outcome would be meant that…

She turned to Ma Teng again. "Ma Teng, cancel the march."

It was his turn to be baffled by the sudden order. "Wha- My Lord?!"

She turned away, and began walking towards the commander's tent where they held their meetings. "You heard me. Cancel the march, and summon all of the generals; we'll be holding a war council. I'll explain everything there."

The older man didn't even have time to argue with her. Before he could speak she had already disappeared behind the curtains. Ma Teng blinked several times, then turned to Shiki and Fujino, who had similar resolute expressions on their faces. "Lord Shiki, what is the meaning of this?"

Shiki shook his head, and repeated Mordred's earlier words. "We'll tell you. Just trust us on this."

Ma Teng wasn't sure what to say. He threw one last glance towards Kaguya, and then shrugged, turning around to begin spreading around Mordred's sudden orders.

Whatever it was, it must be serious.

-TMW-

 _(Play: Dark Field - Warriors Orochi 3 OST)_

 _Coalition Army war council, thirty minutes later…_

"Lord Mordred, if I may be frank, this is preposterous," Sima Yan argued, finding the trio's tale completely outlandish. He, along with the three time travelers and his fellow generals sat around the small table they usually used. Various maps lay scattered upon it, sitting on top of one another in a messy pile. Kaguya remained standing a bit further back behind the trio, letting them speak amongst themselves as she waited for them to reach a decision.

"Look, I know what it sounds like, but it's the truth," The knight repeated, trying to get the generals on her wavelength.

"But my Lord, you can't possibly believe we'll accept something so ludicrous," Shigetoshi added. "To tell us you've travelled through time is too big of a joke."

"It's not a joke, Shigetoshi-san," Fujino chimed in. "It's exactly what happened. We went back in time with Kaguya-san's help."

"You too, my lady?" The Japanese general asked, briefly looking towards the mystic woman standing behind them. He had personally met only three other mystics before this, and he had not seen them in quite some time. After Orochi's second death, the three of them had returned to the Mystic Realm to handle their own affairs. Whether or not they were in this world right now was anyone's guess, as he did not see or hear of their presence at any time during the Coalition's desperate struggle against the resurrected demon army.

He couldn't help but be suspicious, since mystics were a mixed bag at the moment. While Fu Xi, Nuwa, and Taigong Wang were on their side, Da Ji, Himiko, and Sun Wukong were not. A mystic has to be treated cautiously, for they held unknown powers. He felt bad mistrusting Kaguya like that, but he couldn't allow himself to drop his guard.

Mitsunari had during Sekigahara, and that's what led to his defeat.

But to hear Fujino of all people stand with the mystic girl was strange. Fujino was usually a quiet individual, whom they had found pretty much by accident while on the run from the demon army. She was not a soldier, but she managed to avoid being a hindrance by the sheer magnitude her power provided; it saved their hides from many near misses in the past.

Sima Yan turned to Shiki with a hopeful expression. The schoolboy met his gaze, and the Sima clan member closed his mouth before he spoke, seeing the same truthful stare there as well.

Ma Teng rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "It is quite incredible to hear of such a thing. You say that the moment we march, the Hydra destroys our camp. Then, you say our force fails to make any major headway in the battle and we all get massacred? That is an ominous thing to say, my Lord."

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't serious," Mordred replied, putting an arm on the table. "It's no use, we can't beat the Hydra no matter what we try. _Nothing_ works, so there's no point in attacking it. We'll just get slaughtered."

The generals groaned, finding the finality in her words disconcerting. Their force was so meagre and unassuming that several times they had already considered pulling out of the area and just try and regroup with any survivors. However, the lack of information about any human remnants would have made the search a near impossibility, taking into account the dimensional world's messy terrain and the abundance of demon troops running rampant in the occupied territories.

They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Going forward was impossible, and going back was…

Perhaps an option, if Kaguya was to be believed.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Sima Yan asked.

Mordred reached over to the stack of maps in front of her, and sifted through them curiously with both hands. "We put Kaguya's power to the test. We go back in time and increase our numbers as much as we can."

"But how does it work? We cannot go into this blindly," Shigetoshi reminded them.

The three time travelers looked to Kaguya. She met their gaze calmly, and walked forward towards the table. Dismissing her Sakaki branch, the six around the table eyed her carefully as she began explaining.

"In order to travel through time, a person must exist both in the present and in the past. Then, I must follow that person's 'thread of existence' that connects their present and past lives. Only with a vivid and clear memory of a location may I lock onto that past, and allow us to travel to that point in time. It is a very difficult procedure, akin to trying to cross a raging river on a thin piece of rope."

They listened to her intently, trying to keep up with the alien explanation and make sense of it as much as they could. "However, the appearance of the Hydra threw the time stream into chaos. With its ever increasing power, it only continued to do so, limiting my range with every moment that passes. And also…"

They watched curiously as she fell quiet for a moment, her eyes closing in contemplation. After a short while she opened them again, a saddened look on her face. "Something had...prevented me from coming to assist humanity when I had originally intended. I only succeeded in entering once my fellow mystics were able to open a path for me to pass through."

Ma Teng's eyes widened. "Are you saying...that something had, and is actively hindering your ability?"

Kaguya nodded. "Yes. I do not know what it is, but I am resolved to find out when possible."

"As fascinating as all of this is, we are still at an impasse," Shigetoshi cut in. "Identifying whatever it is that is interfering with Kaguya-san's power will be impossible so long as we do not have the manpower to do so. If it's as bad as it sounds, such an opponent will be difficult to overcome, not forgetting the Hydra itself. We must do what we can here and now."

He made a good point, Shiki realized. "I agree. We need to go with our original plan. We can worry about whatever that thing is after we make sure we can survive."

They looked to Mordred, who nodded in agreement. "Yes, our course of action remains unchanged. Kaguya, how far back can you take us?"

The mystic thought for a moment before answering. "It depends on the memories of those gathered in this army. While I can usually go back as far as necessary, at this moment...I cannot. The Hydra bent space and time, and a human's thread of existence is not durable enough to serve as a link to a farther point. The only ones who have a stronger thread are mystics."

"None of which were here before the Hydra's appearance," Sima Yan added. "As they all left after we killed Orochi for the second time. The only one who was in this world the entire time was-"

"Da Ji," Ma Teng finished for him.

They fell quiet, grumbling to themselves as to how to proceed. "Then how far can we really go?" Fujino asked, finding herself as lost as everyone else.

Mordred stopped searching through the maps, taking one out of the stack she held and placed the rest back on the table. "It doesn't matter," She said. "Right now, we have to figure out whether or not Kaguya's power can actually help us."

"How do we do that?" Sima Yan inquired.

In response, Mordred placed the map she held back on the table, right on top of the pile. She pointed towards it, and the others leaned in to take a look as she spoke. "We go here."

From his angle, it took Shigetoshi a moment to recognize what the area on the map was. Once he did, his eyes narrowed. "Mikatagahara?"

The knight nodded. "This was the last place I was in before we put together this tiny force. I didn't know what it was called, so I looked through the maps until I saw the one that reminded me of it," She recounted. "I was at one point linked up with another force, and we were fighting off the demon army. But we couldn't win, and so we were ready to fight to the death until two of my comrades told me to run and take the remaining soldiers with me away from there. I wanted to stay with them to fight, but they didn't allow it. In the end, I was forced to run away like a coward, and left them to fend for themselves. They are probably dead by now. If I can go back and help them with the people we have now, then…"

She drifted off without finishing her sentence, and none of the others said anything in response.

Until Kaguya spoke up instead with some reassuring words. "If that is what you wish, then we shall do so."

They looked to the mystic with wide eyes as she continued. "I will make the preparations for the travel. In the meantime, please finish your own preparations. Once they are done, we can proceed."

Her nonchalant answer caught them off guard, leaving them momentarily stunned. They snapped out of it quickly, and Mordred along with the three generals rose from their seats. Shiki and Fujino stayed seated and silent as the four military generals spoke. "It's good that we have most of the preparations already complete," Ma Teng said. "We only need to put the finishing touches, and we can deploy almost immediately."

"I'm still skeptical, but I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. We don't have anything to lose, so even if it doesn't pan out it doesn't change our situation," Sima Yan commented.

Shigetoshi huffed. "We're desperate enough to try anything, I suppose. We did not depend on the mystics on our first campaign against Orochi, but I guess this time we don't have a choice. Show us what you can do, Kaguya-san."

The mystic girl nodded as they turned to her. She bowed low in deference. "I shall do my utmost to live up to your expectations."

"Let's get this started, then," Mordred said. With their meeting over, Shiki and Fujino rose from their seats, and followed after the generals as they headed out into the camp, with Kaguya right on their heels.

-TMW-

 _Fifteen minutes later, Kaguya's ritual site..._

Fujino wasn't sure what to make of the makeshift shrine Kaguya put together so quickly. With their camp being so small, there weren't many locations she could have erected it except where the old storage area once stood. It seems that in the time between the end of the war council and now, she had somehow moved the derelict wooden shack to a different location.

It wasn't much to look at either. In between the two dead trees that marked the border of the site was a long rope decorated with charms, each of them scribbled with ancient Japanese text. In the middle of the site, Kaguya and Mordred stood facing each other as the generals and a few soldiers watched them studiously.

"Think of the location clearly. Make sure you have a vivid image in your mind," Kaguya reminded the knight, who nodded in acknowledgement. Mordred closed her eyes and exhaled, clearing her mind of everything except of her memory of escaping from Mikatagahara.

"Remember the atmosphere, and the ground you had walked upon. The smell in the air, and the sounds that met your ears. Think of the events as they had unfolded, and remember each face you had seen and interacted with. The more details you have in your mind, the easier it will be for me to make the connection," The mystic explained.

Mordred nodded once again, and focused her mind. ' _Remember them...remember them...remember them…'_

The spectators watched in silence as Mordred tilted her head down. Kaguya saw the resolve in her form, and seemingly satisfied, began chanting lowly. The indecipherable words left her mouth, causing a golden glow to surround her. She waved her sakaki branch over the knight, and golden sparkles fluttered down from it onto Mordred's head.

All at once, a golden sphere of light, just like the one they had seen when Kaguya first appeared, came to life around the duo. Kaguya continued to chant and wave her branch, moving it over Mordred's head to and fro several times as the glow continued to grow. The spectators were forced to cover their eyes as they were nearly blinded by the light.

Peeking under his arm, Shiki saw as a huge magic circle bloomed on the ground beneath the two, expanding to cover the entirety of the old storage area. Lines of power divided the circle into similar triangular shapes, and ancient runes and characters of languages he recognized and some he did not lined every part of it. As the light finally died down, the watchers opened their eyes again to gaze at the completed circle that Kaguya and Mordred now stood within, perplexed and speechless at the unfamiliar magic.

"It is done," The mystic said, and Mordred opened her eyes to look around her at the completed and now slowly rotating circle on the ground. "Whenever you wish, you and any number of individuals can enter this circle and be transported to the time and location that you recalled."

As Shigetoshi stared, he found his skepticism fading with each passing moment, slowly finding himself unable to doubt the mystic's power and sincerity. She was softspoken and calm, yet held a certain firm will within her that he could no deny. Perhaps...she really could make things right for them.

But that will only be confirmed once they all leave for Mikatagahara and rescue their comrades there. Before that, there was no reason to hold onto hope just yet.

Despite himself, he found a small glimmer of it blossom in his heart.

Mordred and Kaguya stepped out of the magic circle, and they both stood before it. The knight put her hands on her hips as she studied it. "So this is how you do it…" She murmured, then turned to her generals. "Everyone, bring everything here. Have the soldiers be ready to move right away."

It looks like they were doing it. The three generals responded quickly. "Yes my Lord!"

They scattered to begin gathering the troops, filled with determination.

-TMW-

 _Twenty minutes later…_

The combined Coalition army stood before the magic circle, each and every soldier clad in armor and wielding their weapons. They stood in a tight formation due to the camp's restrictive size while making sure that the supply carts in the middle of the formation had enough space to move. They didn't have any horses, and so were forced to pull them by themselves in teams of two.

At the front, Mordred, Shiki, and Fujino stood, barely a step away from the magic circle that waited for them. Ma Teng, Sima Yan, and Shigetoshi stood a small distance behind them, waiting for the start of the march.

"Alright," Mordred began. "It's do or die time."

"I have to admit, this is kind of making me nervous," Shiki admitted. "But it's our only hope, so I'll trust it."

Fujino nodded in agreement. "Yes...it's scary, but we can do this. I know we can."

Mordred smirked and turned to the two of them. "We're in this together, so let's do this right," She said, and extended her hand forward. The two looked at the back of her hand in confusion for a moment, but then Shiki caught her drift, and placed his own hand right on top of hers. The two looked to Fujino, who hesitated for a moment, then softly placed her hand on top of Shiki's.

With their three hands connected, Mordred continued. "Let's show these bastards what we got."

And so, the three time travelers hailed for success, pulling their hands up and back to themselves. Before Mordred turned back to the circle again, Kaguya walked up to the trio. "Hm? Kaguya? What's up?" The knight asked.

The mystic bowed to them. "I shall be joining you in your endeavors. It is the least I can do."

The three were surprised by her insistence to join the fighting, but weren't about to turn her down. They needed all the help they could get. "Sure, you're welcome to join us," Shiki told her.

Kaguya smiled, and walked to stand in line with the three. Mordred now turned towards the magic circle, excitement filling her frame. "Let's do this."

She raised her fist into the air, and yelled. "ALL UNITS, BEGIN THE MARCH!"

And took the first step into the circle, disappearing into the light as the others followed behind her.

-TMW-

When Shiki opened his eyes again, he realized that Kaguya was indeed the real deal.

The dark, cloudy sky was replaced by a clear evening one. Snow scrunched beneath his feet as he walked, shocked that they had actually succeeded. Behind him, a soft shimmering sound repeated itself as the troops appeared in the order they had entered the circle, their formation remaining intact as they began to fill the unknown area. He noticed Fujino shiver beside him, the cold air chilling them suddenly, having not expected there to be such a vast difference in temperature in comparison to their camp.

Steam escaped Mordred's mouth as she breathed and looked ahead, her ears catching the distant yet not too far away sound of clashing blades. She turned to look behind her, waiting for the rest of the army to finish coming through the circle. "Ma Teng, what are our numbers again?"

"Two thousand," The Xiliang general answered. "Hasn't changed from before, my Lord."

"Right," She responded. "You got the map?"

He nodded, and stepped forward towards her, retrieving the paper from a slit in his armor. He rolled it open and stood next to her, letting her take a look at it again. She pointed towards the north eastern point. "This is where we are," She said. "I'm pretty sure of that. What's that castle in the south called?"

"Hamamatsu Castle," Shigetoshi answered. "It used to belong to be the Tokugawa's main base before they established their formal alliance with Shu and moved to Chengdu. It's usually used as a forward base now, as it has strong defenses."

"So we're gonna have to break through the gates by force," Sima Yan said. "Our path is blocked by two garrisons to the east and the west, so I recommend we split up our army and force our way through them and use them to shorten our supply routes. There are two main open areas where the vast majority of the fighting takes place."

"My allies were in the one closest to us," Mordred said. "And I'm pretty damn sure Kiyomori is holed up in the castle too."

"Then we must watch out for possible ambushes," Ma Teng warned. "Not only from the demon army troops, but from some of the mind controlled humans as well. I did not hear what took place in Mikatagahara, but I know for sure that wherever he goes, he takes a contingent of brainwashed soldiers with him. I suggest we take this opportunity to free them as well."

"We will," Mordred reassured him. "We ain't letting him keep them under his spell. In that case, tell the troops to not kill any humans they see. Aim for knockout blows."

"Yes my Lord. Anything else?"

Mordred thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind. "No, there's nothing left to think about. All that is left now is to just go ahead."

Ma Teng nodded, rolling up the map and putting it back into his armor again. Clarent materialized in Mordred's hand as she turned forward once more, and raised the blade towards the sky.

This was it. If they can't get results here, then it was all over for them. This battle...will be the proof of their will.

She took in a deep breath.

And with a mighty shout, pointed the blade towards the battlefield.

"ALL UNITS, FORWARD!"

-TMW-

 **Chapter 1, Episode 1:**

 **BATTLE OF MIKATAGAHARA**

 **Coalition Army vs. Demon Army**

 _(Play: Lightning Strike (Oda) - Samurai Warriors 4 OST)_

-TMW-

The demon general was sure of their victory, waiting at the northern point to ambush the duo on the battlefield. There was no one here to help them out of this predicament. With so many troops to face, they were bound to fall sooner or later.

Clutching his spear in both hands, Yellowbelly prepared to order his soldiers forward. "We'll catch the humans by surprise. They won't see us coming!"

The demon soldiers were itching for a fight, grinning maniacally as they began to take the first steps forward.

But then, the ground shook. They looked at the snow beneath them in confusion as they heard something massive approach from their flanks, and hurriedly raised their heads to catch sight of what it was.

What met their eyes shocked them to the core. "W-what?!"

The humans' battlecries terrified Yellowbelly's unit as they charged, spears and swords raised to plow through them. Caught completely unawares, he quickly ordered his men to take defensive positions to meet them head on.

The demons placed their shields before them protectively, but it was useless. Like a tsunami, the soldiers of the Coalition army pummeled through their formation, engaging in close combat with the demons head on.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Yellowbelly screeched in shock and anger.

His question went unanswered as he was forced to raise his spear to block the red and white sword that came down on him. He groaned in pain as Mordred pushed her strength into her hands, forcing Clarent into the demon's guard further and further.

"You damn humans, you can't win-!"

She didn't even bother responding. With a yell, she forced his spear aside and pushed past his guard. He attempted to regain his footing, and he grinned when he noticed Mordred did nothing to follow up.

Until something sharp plunged itself into his backside, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Yellowbelly barely managed to turn his head in time to see a human clad in blue stabbing a knife into an exposed section in his armor, rendering him immobile.

"G-guh…"

He was promptly decapitated by a follow up swing from Mordred, and Shiki withdrew his knife from the demon general's fading back.

"DON'T LEAVE A SINGLE ONE OF THEM ALIVE!" The knight screamed.

The demon soldiers screamed in pain and horror, their small unit unable to match up to the humans' superior numbers. As they ran, spirals of red and green chased after them. Catching the retreating demons in her influence, Fujino used her eyes to twist them into mangled corpses, silencing them and making sure they couldn't join the fray later.

"We're entering the first plain!" Ma Teng yelled. "Eliminate the demon troops and rescue our allies!"

The general's orders were relayed down the chain of command. The humans took position as they advanced, mowing down any wayward demon soldier they found on their way. The snow beneath them remained almost unblemished as they charged.

 _Hamamatsu Castle, southern Mikatagahara._

"Lord Kiyomori! A human force has been sighted in the northern plain!"

The demon leader grumbled. "So they still had some remaining. Interesting. Send the ambush units to meet them head on," He commanded. "Should they fail, my puppet will make short work of them."

"Secure the outlying bases! Don't let the demons regroup!"

As Mordred led the way, she couldn't help but smile. She turned her head to gaze at Kaguya, who was running beside them, successfully keeping up with their speed. Two pairs of mirrors floated above her, launching beams of light towards the demon soldiers that attempted to close the distance to the pale mystic.

Soon enough, they reached the center of the plain, where the knight last recalled seeing her two allies.

And there they were, just as she remembered.

One was a man wearing a blue full bodysuit, swinging around a red spear like child's play. Grinning, he dashed through the demon ranks, leaving them stupefied as they tried to catch him. He was far too agile for them as he cut them down, sweeping his spear in wide arcs to take down as many of them as possible.

The other was a woman with red hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing a casual business suit. Narrowing her eyes hidden behind her glasses, she swept her hand to and fro, writing magic symbols in the air that erupted with fiery explosions towards the demon army.

As the spearman cut down another demon, he turned around at the sound of the approaching human army. His eyes widened in surprise, and the red haired woman followed suit as they saw the knight catch up to them.

"Eh? Mordred? The hell are you doing here?" He asked her.

Mordred stopped in front of him, looking up at the taller man. "What do you think, Cu? I ain't gonna run on you while you're fighting the demons; besides, I brought reinforcements!"

Cu Chulainn looked behind the knight, seeing the human force passing by him as they charged towards the demon army. "Where the hell did you get all these people? I was damn sure you didn't have that many when you left!"

"It's a long story!" She replied, turning to face the demons again. "We're hitting back at them with everything we got!"

Cu looked at her with a surprised expression, then smirked. "Well, if that's how you want it-!"

The two Servants did not miss a beat as they rushed forward along with their troops. Meanwhile, Fujino ran towards the red haired woman, who was left staring in shock. "Touko-san!"

At the sound of her name, the Aozaki elder turned to the girl, once again caught by surprise. "Asagami? What are you doing here?"

It was then she noticed Kaguya, who had stopped by them with Shiki at their side. "It's going to take a while to explain…"

Touko waved her hand in front of her, and took out a cigarette from the box she had in her pocket. It was her last one, and she was going to need every single one of them. With a flick of her finger, she conjured up a small flame and lit up her cigarette. "Then it can wait; we don't have time to waste here. We should join up with everyone else before we get caught in a bad place."

"Right!"

Touko took a whiff of her smoke, and together with the two teenagers ran forward to join the rest of the army. Ahead of them, they could see Mordred and Cu leading the charge, the humans around them howling mightily as they battled against the demons.

Ma Teng was quick to remind the knight of their original plan. "My Lord! The two garrisons are just up ahead! We need to split up our force between the two!"

Mordred slashed at another demon general before turning to him. "You take the western path! We'll go through the-"

Suddenly, something impacted the ground in front of them. Instantly smoke began to fill the air, quickly forcing the humans to cover their noses to avoid breathing it in. Their vision now impaired, the Coalition Army was abruptly forced to stall their advance.

"What the-? Who the hell-"

" _I will exterminate the enemy."_

A voice cut into Mordred's thoughts just as she was about to try and get rid of the smokescreen that was hampering them. Suddenly reminded of a similar situation she had been in before, she heightened her senses, and on Cu's cue stood back to back with the Irish hero, covering their flanks. The rest of the force copied their move, staring out into the smoke in an attempt to pinpoint the aggressor.

"GUUUUUAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A sudden scream caused them to turn their heads just in time to see one of the human soldiers drop like a ton of bricks. Another scream soon followed as another soldier fell, sending the Coalition Army into high alert.

"Keep your eyes peeled!" Shigetoshi yelled, standing back to back with Sima Yan. His eyes scanned the smokescreen, and he could barely see a swift silhouette move quickly within.

Shiki's vision searched for the source, relying on his eyes to find the target that would surely be covered in lines of death. His knife unsheathed and held in a reverse grip in front of him, he looked in all directions.

It was only his ingrained instincts that managed to save his life. The hair on the back of his neck rising, he hurriedly turned to the left to see a small form leap from the smoke right towards him, blades at the ready.

He raised his knife to block the fatal blow, finding himself pushed back from Fujino's side and skidding across the snow.

"Tohno-kun!" She called out to him in concern.

Shiki kept his eyes on the attacker. The stranger, their ambush having failed, immediately jumped back into the smoke to continue their assault.

But Mordred was having none of it.

"This is pissing me off!"

Clarent raged with crimson lightning, and she raised the blade up into the air. The bolts streaked throughout, striking at the smoke in all directions and weaving around her allies. Soon enough, the blanket of smoke cleared, restoring the humans' vision of the battlefield.

Allowing Mordred, Cu, and the generals to finally take a look at who had been downing their soldiers in but a glance.

"Impossible, Lord Yukimura's ninja girl?" Shigetoshi murmured in disbelief as he caught sight of their assailant. The nameless shinobi who served under the Sanada remained crouched low on the ground, her twin blades held in reverse grip in both hands. She looked ahead at the group, and Shigetoshi could see how her eyes lacked life, her movements mechanical and stiff.

She rose to her feet slowly with almost robotic precision, her usually cheerful disposition replaced by an empty shell just like the rest of Kiyomori's brainwashed pawns.

And she spoke, her voice devoid of all emotion. "For Lord Kiyomori…"

Her cold words sent shivers down Shigetoshi's spine; however, he could not act upon his discomfort, for a soldier suddenly yelled in fear.

"A-an ambush!"

He turned, looking behind to see a legion of horses charge down the field towards their position. Squinting his eyes, he was once again left speechless at the sight. "The Takeda Cavalry! They had fallen under his spell too?!"

It was a total disaster. Caught in a pincer attack between two sides, the Coalition Army found itself stuck and unable to retreat in any direction. The ninja girl, who Shigetoshi only knew by Kunoichi, remained static as she watched the cavalry approach. Choosing to ignore her for the moment, the general signaled for the troops to move. "All units, do not falter! Meet them head on!"

Cu looked between the two sides, taking a moment to decide where to go. Picking a direction, he turned away from Mordred, preparing his spear for the clash. "You go on ahead and take down that Kiyomori bastard! Leave these guys to me!"

"You can't! We gotta stick together!" The knight argued.

"And let you guys get trampled by these fellas? No way. Don't you worry about me, I took on bigger armies than this," Cu explained. "I know, I should knock them out; it's easy enough."

He briefly glanced towards Kaguya, who was holding off some of the demon army soldiers with one of the human units. "You pulled off something crazy, that I'm sure of. You'll be giving me answers once we're done here."

It wasn't a question. Before Mordred could say anything further, Cu dashed forward, his spear upraised and ready for battle. The Takeda Cavalry noticed his charge, and rode ahead to take him on.

 **-Cu Chulainn is engaged in battle with the Takeda Cavalry!-**

With the Irish hero holding off the ambush troops, the human army could now focus on advancing again. Just then, Kunoichi charged, closing the distance towards their position in blinding speeds. Shiki's eyes widened when he noticed she was heading straight for him, and he brandished his knife to block her attack once more.

Only for the ninja to be forced aside when a ball of flame flew towards her. Touko swiftly wrote runes in the air, using her cigarette as a channel. Kunoichi darted between the fireballs, attempting to close the distance to the clustered group.

"Asagami! Use your eyes to trap her!" The woman yelled. Fujino perked up at hearing her name being called, and panickingly worked to follow through with what she was told.

"R-right!"

She focused, sending forth the red and green spirals towards the ninja. Kunoichi kept on dodging, giving Fujino have a hard time keeping her in her sight as she ran circles around her.

' _She's so fast!'_

"Mordred! You go ahead with everyone else! We'll deal with her here!" Touko yelled to the knight.

The knight found the fact that everyone was ordering her around getting on her nerves. While she knew it was because they wanted her to finish the battle, it was also pissing her off leaving them behind.

But there was no time for arguments here. "Fine! Ma Teng, Sima Yan! You two take the west! Shigetoshi, you and I will take the east!"

"Yes my Lord!"

Breaking away from the Coalition's formation, the two units headed their separate ways, meaning to take the garrisons that they had pointed out on the map. As Ma Teng recalled, the western garrison lay just beyond a bridge that lead to the south, while the eastern garrison took a more direct path.

' _Ah, I see now. She's going to draw the enemy's attention to her by going towards the more obvious target, while we go and snatch the other under their noses.'_

A simple, yet effective plan. With their limited numbers, such tactics are necessary to ensure victory.

The two thousand soldiers of the Coalition Army split, Ma Teng opting to take a few hundred with him. Mordred would need all of the men she could get to draw the enemy's attention, so he'd only take enough to take care of the western garrison's defenders.

The knight and the Xiliang general nodded to each other, and broke off towards their respective targets, leaving the others behind to deal with their own opponents. With the whole Takeda Cavalry currently kept busy by Cu, and Kunoichi held at bay by Touko, Shiki, and Fujino, the path ahead should be simple enough.

It was then Mordred heard someone fall into step next to her, and she turned her head to the source. "Kaguya?"

"I shall be accompanying you," The mystic said as she ran. Mordred had to admit she was surprised the mystic girl was keeping up with them so easily despite her looks. She had really underestimated her capabilities.

Well, if she could travel in time, then fighting off the demon troops should be easy.

Mordred's group cut through the enemies in their path to the eastern garrison. She noticed that some of the enemy soldiers weren't demons, but in fact humans as well, all of which were mind controlled by Kiyomori.

"Geez, just how many people can he manipulate?! This is insane!" She let out.

"My Lord, we are nearing the garrison! Once there, we must draw the enemy to us!" Shigetoshi reminded the knight.

She nodded in acknowledgment, and kept up the pace. The soldiers behind her marched onwards through the path she cleared, awed by her amazing strength. As she continued leading the way, Shigetoshi and Kaguya fell into step beside each other.

"Lord Shigetoshi," The mystic called to him. "May I ask you a question?"

Her formal request in the middle of battle puzzled the general, who just finished cutting down another demon soldier. He turned to her and answered. "You may, Lady Kaguya."

"I was wondering, why is Lady Mordred referred to as a Lord? I was led to believe that women cannot be lords," She asked honestly.

He took a moment to answer, briefly glancing to the aforementioned knight. They were just outside the garrison now, and she was working on taking down the guards, killing the demons and knocking out the humans with expert precision.

"To be quite honest, I'm not sure," he said. "The first time we met her we had indeed referred to her as Lady, but her infuriated reaction made us realize we had been in error, and so corrected ourselves quickly. However, it matters little to us whether she's a Lady or Lord, for it was due to her that we managed to rally our scattered forces in the first place. She brought us all together, and so we saw fit to declare her the leader of the new Coalition. Of course, it was in order to face the Hydra, so I still find it strange we're here instead."

Mordred slammed her shoulder against the closed gate of the garrison, and the reinforced wood groaned as it tried to hold her back. "Regardless, we will follow her, for the sake of humanity and our departed comrades. If we cannot save them, then we must do all we can to survive and honor their memory."

Kaguya found herself inwardly shocked, but chose not to comment. If that is how it was, then so it shall be.

The gate flew open after Mordred's fifth charge, and a loud crash was heard as the wooden doors slammed against the inside of the garrison. She ran inside, stopping short when she noticed the men in red armor standing within the garrison's center.

Shigetoshi and Kaguya were right behind her along with the soldiers, and the general gasped in shock as he realized who was their opponent.

"No...Lord Masakage? Not you too!"

The Takeda general did not respond to his fellow Japanese comrade. Brandishing his spear, Masakage and his crimson-clad troops charged towards the Coalition Army. Shigetoshi's naginata clashed with his spear, and the two began to duel despite Shigetoshi's reluctance. As he held him at bay, Mordred and Kaguya took care of the garrison's troops.

They needed to make as much noise as possible while they were here; draw the enemy in and let the other unit capture the eastern garrison. Once they were done, they could make their way over from behind and catch the enemy in a pincer attack.

"Kaguya! You handle the humans!" Mordred ordered the mystic, who quietly obeyed. Almost on cue, the very same troops turned on Kaguya, and blindly rushed towards her. Her mirrors shone as light shot outwards, knocking the brainwashed soldiers aside with every blast.

Clarent was swung wildly as Mordred savagely executed the demon troops in the garrison. She roared like an uncaged beast; every one of her slashes took down dozens of the demons.

But they kept on coming in droves from the opposite end. Well, not like it mattered to the knight, as she had the easiest job out of everyone here.

Now there was only waiting until Ma Teng and Sima Yan were successful. Until then, she'd keep on taking down the enemy.

"How persistent!" Touko bit out as Kunoichi rushed towards her again. She had to admit, the ninja was strong, stronger than she had anticipated; was it due to Kiyomori's magic? She didn't know, but she'd definitely have to look into it once she had the chance.

She took a step back and conjured up another fireball, and Kunoichi seemed to weave around it in mid air as she leaped towards the Magus. Luckily for her, she was not alone, as Shiki ran to stand in her way. He intercepted the ninja's strike, forcing her back through the air.

Fujino took the opportunity to twist the air around the ninja, hoping to knock her out with a strong percussive blast. However, Kunoichi dropped to the ground faster than she had expected and immediately charged towards her, catching her off guard.

" _Exterminate the enemy."_

Fujino's eyes widened as suddenly Kunoichi began to spin, tearing up the wind around her. Her blades followed suit, becoming a whirlwind of death that would surely slice her to bits. Seeing the danger the girl was in, Touko chanted, forming a wind spell that pushed Fujino out of the way, allowing the ninja to pass through her previous position unabated.

"She's alone and she's still so strong!" Shiki commented, watching as she came to a stop and rushed towards him again. His knife clashed with her blades repeatedly, and he sweat nervously as he tried to keep up the pace with the obviously more experienced girl.

Touko grimaced. "She may be, but she's still under someone's thrall; she's not as bothersome she could be. In fact…"

She had an idea.

"Tohno, buy me a few seconds!"

Shiki had no idea what the Magus was planning, but he had no problem with it. He clashed with the ninja as Touko chanted, aiming her cigarette at the ground around her in a circle. The area she marked shone purple for a moment before dimming, completing her trap. "It's ready! Now let me get her attention!"

Hearing her loud and clear, Shiki heaved, pushing himself away from the ninja. A fireball passed through the area between them, forcing Kunoichi's attention to Touko. Immediately she headed towards her in the same ludicrous speed as before, barely touching the ground.

But it was just enough.

As soon as Kunoichi stepped on the trap, lightning rushed from the ground, trapping the ninja in its hold. She screamed as she was electrocuted, having completely missed Touko's earlier chanting in her mindless state.

She fell silent a few seconds later and crumpled to the ground, her knives following suit. The three who had battled her let out a sigh of relief, but then Shiki looked at Touko incredulously.

"She's fine, it was just a little shock," Touko explained, seeing the worried expression on his face. "With this, she's out of the way. Now we can go and join Mordred."

She turned her head to a few of the soldiers that had remained behind to assist against the demon army. "Take care of her."

They obeyed her without question, and immediately scooped up the unconscious ninja, taking her back to the Coalition main camp.

"That's one down."

 **-Kunoichi has been captured by the Coalition Army!-**

"Hmm...even after all this time, the spell is still not perfect," Kiyomori grumbled, realizing that the connection to one of his stronger thralls had been cut. Just then, a demon soldier rushed in to deliver news.

"Lord Kiyomori! The humans have taken over the eastern garrison!"

The half-demon replied angrily. "So they still have some fighting spirit left in them. That's fine, I'll send in another one of my puppets. Overwhelm them with numbers and crush them underfoot!"

"Come on you pathetic gutter trash! You couldn't even outfight my corpse!"

Mordred taunted the demon army as she swept them aside. She looked back, and smirked when she saw that Shigetoshi broke through Masakage's guard, smashing the pommel of his naginata into his stomach and knocking him out. Even though whatever spell Kiyomori cast made them stronger, the brainwashed troops' minds were not sharp enough to use their skills to their utmost on the battlefield; as such, even a fairly mediocre fighter like Shigetoshi could defeat a seasoned veteran like Masakage.

The three leaders of the eastern unit slowly but surely began to push the demon army back. Amongst the bodies of the slain demon troops were the unconscious human soldiers, brought down thanks to Kaguya. Her magic merely knocked them out, ensuring that they would be released from Kiyomori's magic once they awoke. As the Coalition forces eliminated the last of the eastern garrison's resistance, Mordred ordered the troops forward.

But just as they were about to cross the threshold into the second plain, they were blown away completely. Shigetoshi watched in shock as the troops crashed to the ground in scattered heaps, and his eyes locked on the one who had done the deed.

He recognized the figure instantly. The headband with six golden coins, the red armor, and the jumonji yari told him all he needed.

"No...Lord Yukimura as well?!"

Mordred's eyes shot open, glancing briefly to the general before laying her eyes on the new opponent. "Yukimura Sanada, huh? Now that's a name I didn't think I'd hear today," She said with a tinge of excitement. Yukimura trudged into the garrison slowly, his clearly lifeless eyes locking on the knight. He brandished his spear and entered his stance, and murmured the same phrase they'd heard a thousand times already.

"For Lord Kiyomori…"

He charged, and Mordred found herself forced to bring her sword up to defend herself from the powerful strike that followed. Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed, and the two began to duel in earnest, throwing up dust into the air. With the knight occupied, more demon and brainwashed troops rushed into the garrison, forcing the Coalition soldiers back further to the chaotic middle point.

"Lord Mordred!" Shigetoshi yelled.

"Don't worry about me!" The knight replied, parrying a swift thrust from Yukimura. "Direct the troops! Don't let them take away our advantage!"

He was momentarily surprised, but nodded in acknowledgment. He turned to the mystic girl beside him, who was now engaged in battle with more human soldiers. "Lady Kaguya, we must hold out until the other unit arrives!"

"Sorry we're late!"

Suddenly, several voices rose up from behind him. Shigetoshi turned his head to see Shiki, Touko, Fujino, and a small number of Coalition troops rush into the garrison, immediately engaging the enemy in battle.

"Oh! What perfect timing!" Shigetoshi let out. "What about the Takeda Cavalry?"

"Cu Chulainn is holding them at bay. They won't be a bother so long as he's standing; it's going to take more than a battalion of horsemen to take him down." Touko replied. "What's our status?"

A wide swing from his naginata forced the attacking demons away. "We're holding out until the other unit arrives!"

"Then it shouldn't take long; I see we have quite a bit of company," Touko said, taking note of Yukimura's duel with Mordred. The two were going toe to toe, which honestly shocked the Magus. She knew that Servants only held a fraction of their original power in their human bodies, but it was insane how a living human like Yukimura could be a match for the heroic spirit.

Was it due to Kiyomori's magic again, or was this simply how strong the originals were? She figured a legendary figure like him would definitely become a heroic spirit, so perhaps only those who are eligible exhibit such might.

Fujino used her mystic eyes to twist and crush the demon troops in her sight, making sure they did not encroach on herself or her allies. Touko stood beside her, tossing spells into the enemy formation with reckless abandon while Shiki defended the two, stopping any lucky demon that breached through the gap in the formation.

No one dared to enter the sphere of influence of the two duelling heroes, so Shigetoshi realized he had to work around it. Their only available forces so far were infantry, as their numbers were simply too little to have a working archer unit, and they were similarly deprived of horses, so a cavalry unit wouldn't work either. Hopefully, they would be able to regain the mighty Takeda Cavalry to serve their purposes after this battle.

They just had to survive it first.

So far, they had reached a stalemate, but it would not last long. While each Coalition troop was worth at least two demons by themselves, the enemy was simply far too numerous. They just kept on coming in endlessly from the other side, and it would not be long before the Coalition army would be forced to retreat. If they lost their position in the garrison, the western unit would find themselves caught between two massive forces on both sides. It was already a crazy maneuver, as they had to pierce through the demon army regardless; it was the eastern unit's job to dwindle that number as much as possible so the pincer attack would be a success.

Mordred smashed down the yari to the ground, and swung at Yukimura's exposed flank. He pulled back the spear and immediately blocked with the shaft, and then twisted his grip to force Clarent aside to strike at Mordred's head. The knight moved her head aside, and the yari's tip grazed the side of her helmet slightly. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Damn it, you're good. It's a damn shame I have to fight you like this!" She yelled, increasing the pace and matching Yukimura blow for blow. Mordred couldn't help but notice how it seemed like the spear was enveloped by fire, making any longer clashes harder to deal with due to the heat it let off. Whatever it was that Yukimura was using to temper his weapon with flames, it made her own life that much harder.

It was good that those who were busy in the northern plain joined in on the fighting. To her knowledge, Cu was still holding back the Takeda Cavalry, covering their flanks and making their advances much less worrisome.

Yet they had to break through this chokepoint first. The battlefield was as noisy as Mordred remembered it, with the screams of men and demons alike nearly covering up the sounds of the clashes of weapons. To counter Yukimura's flames, Mordred imbued her blade with crimson lightning, and the clashes became explosive. Humans and demons alike were blasted aside from the zone of death in the middle of the garrison, as the legendary samurai and the Knight of Betrayal remained locked in deadly combat.

' _To think he's like this when he's being mind-controlled; but I'm not a Knight of the Round for no reason!'_

And she wasn't just any plain old Knight of the Round. After all, her methods weren't exactly conventional-!

"GRAH!"

Just as Yukimura took a step back to attempt another strike, Mordred slammed her foot onto the ground, throwing up dust into the air and throwing off his rhythm. Whether or not he was surprised was anyone's guess, but Mordred took the opportunity to throw her sword at him with all her strength. It pierced through the cloud of dust, and Yukimura deflected the blade, causing it to rebound into the sky. Shifting his stance, he prepared to go on the offensive when he noticed his opponent had disappeared.

He immediately set his gaze upwards just in time to see Mordred come down on him, swinging her blade with all her might at his head. Having taken the opportunity to jump into the air while he was distracted, Mordred came up with this reckless plan to throw him off balance.

It half worked. Yukimura quickly brought his yari up to block, and Clarent met the spear's shaft in a mighty clash. The force of the impact sent Yukimura flying back, but he flipped over in mid air, skidding against the ground momentarily before rising to his full height again.

' _So I failed to knock him out.'_ Mordred thought as she straightened her back, the leftover lightning from her blade arcing towards the ground. She managed to push him a bit further back, and as a result push their battle line forward, but it was not enough to knock the samurai out completely. She brandished her sword again, readying herself to resume the clash. ' _Guess I gotta keep going!'_

But it turned out she didn't need to.

"CHARGE! FOR HUMANITY!"

The battlecry that rose up behind the demon ranks caused their formation to crumble completely. Looking behind her red-clad opponent, Mordred smirked as she saw Ma Teng and his troops rush into the garrison, cutting down the demons that stood in their path. Even though he was brainwashed, Yukimura took a moment to glance behind him and see the Coalition soldiers overwhelm the garrison's defenders. He looked back to Mordred, and giving him no time to respond she made her way to him, hellbent on knocking him out right there and then.

But Kiyomori, still shut inside of Hamamatsu Castle, had other plans.

" _Return, Yukimura!"_

And the samurai vanished just as Mordred was about to strike. Clarent cut through thin air, and her eyes widened at the sudden disappearance of her opponent. ' _A teleportation spell? Seriously?'_

 **-Yukimura Sanada has retreated!-**

"My Lord!"

Her focus was shifted to Ma Teng, who ran to her side. "My Lord, are you all well?"

"We're fine," She replied. "I don't see Sima Yan with you."

"He chose to stay in the western garrison, and is awaiting the signal to begin a joint attack on the castle. I was against leaving him there with such a small unit, but suddenly Lord Cu Chulainn joined us, and said he'll help us in the assault."

Cu Chulainn helped them? Good, then that means he managed to take down the Takeda Cavalry without much difficulty. With two Servants joining on the siege, it would be much easier to break down Hamamatsu Castle's defenses.

With the fall of the final demon soldier, the eastern garrison was now under the control of the Coalition Army. "It looks like we finally managed to break through," Touko said as she walked up to the two, with Shiki, Fujino, and Kaguya following behind her. "I guess it's time we take the fight to Kiyomori?"

Mordred nodded. "Yeah, let's do it. Ma Teng, what did you tell Sima Yan the signal would be?"

"I told him it will be something in the sky," The general replied.

"Then Kaguya," Mordred began, causing the others to turn to the mystic, who looked at them in confusion. "It's up to you. Once we finish the preparations, fire a beam so Sima Yan will know to advance."

Kaguya seemed perplexed to be put on the spot so suddenly, but she recomposed herself and bowed respectfully. Just as she raised herself up again, Mordred's armored glove fell on her shoulder, startling her. "Kaguya, we couldn't have done this without you," The knight said gratefully, giving the mystic a thumbs up. "This is all thanks to you."

She smiled. "No, I merely showed you the way. It is your strength that brought you this far. I'll give my all to make sure you succeed in all of your endeavors."

Mordred removed her hand, and turned to face the newly opened path towards the southern area. There was now nothing to stand between them and Hamamatsu Castle. "It's time we finish this!"

"Yes!" Shigetoshi acknowledged, and turned to Kaguya. "Lady Kaguya, if you please."

She nodded, and willed one of her mirror to face the sky. She waited with bated breath, along with everyone else, for Mordred's signal. Shiki and Fujino went to stand by the knight. "I can't believe we're actually here," He said. "I never thought we'd be able to change the past."

"Yes...it's so...so unbelievable," Fujino replied, clenching her fists in anticipation and anxiety. "Can...can we really do this?"

Mordred took a step forward. "We came this far; there's no point in stopping now," She declared, and once again pointed Clarent forward.

"CHARGE! TODAY WE CLAIM KIYOMORI'S HEAD!"

And that was the signal. On her cue, Kaguya fired her mirror, letting the other garrison know that it was time to advance. Together, the army of the Coalition Army marched forward towards the castle, their battle cries loud and powerful as they engaged the remaining demon troops.

Sima Yan looked to the skies as he noticed the beam of light rising in the distance. He smiled, and turned to Cu, who had also noticed it.

"Lord Cu, that's the signal!"

The irish Lancer smirked. "It sure as hell is!" He said enthusiastically. "It's time to take down some more demon rabble!"

Sima Yan nodded, and turned to face the garrison's southern exit.

"All units, forward!"

The force inside the eastern garrison roared, and charged ahead to battle, with Cu and Sima Yan right on their heels.

The battlefield roared and raged as the mad clashes renewed. Reinvigorated by their success in the two garrisons, the Coalition soldiers fought with an uncanny frenzy, hellbent on victory this day. The three time travelers pushed the way forward, and the others followed closely behind them.

However, their charge couldn't remain so disorganized. Touko, who realized that the army was losing its head with the thought of justice, barked out an order to put them back on track. "Surround the castle on all sides!" She yelled, amplifying her voice with a spell. "Don't leave even a single gate unmanned! We musn't let Kiyomori escape!"

It worked. Immediately the generals shifted focus, taking a contingent of the troops to commence the siege. While the only units they had were infantry, against such a small demon force it should be more than enough.

And besides, they had managed to take down the bulk of the enemy army. It would be a while before the slain demons returned, and by that time they would be able to capture the castle.

Ma Teng led the way to the eastern gate while Sima Yan took to the west together with Cu Chulainn. Slaying their way through the defenders stationed outside the castle, they took their positions, standing by in formation for any attempted escape by those stationed within.

Meanwhile, Mordred, Shiki, and Fujino marched upon the main gate. The imposing barricade of Hamamatsu Castle stood before them, and the knight knew that there was no way that Kiyomori would simply let them get inside without due effort.

Mordred held Clarent before her, and the sword glowed violently with the crimson lightning. "Stand back," She told the others. "I'll tear down this gate, the castle, and Kiyomori in one attack. I'm pissed enough to leave nothing standing!"

"Wait," Touko called to her. "I know you're eager, but we need the castle to use as a base. If you destroy it, we won't be able to make use of the supplies that were left behind."

Despite her anger at the enemy, Mordred understood the Magus' reasoning. She clicked her tongue and willed the lightning away, lowering her weapon.

"Then, should I-?" Shiki began to ask, only for Touko to cut him off.

"No. You'll simply wear yourself down if you try to destroy this huge gate with your eyes," She told him, and he looked to her in surprise. "Yes, I know about your ability, Tohno. We'll discuss that, along with those glasses of yours in great length later."

Her tone sent shivers down his spine. Touko walked over, taking place beside Fujino. "Asagami, use your eyes to take down this gate," She said to the dark haired girl, who stared at her in astonishment. "You're the only one here who'll be able to open the path without wrecking everything or killing herself in the process. We need to depend on your help this time."

Fujino didn't know how to reply at that moment. She clenched her fists tight, the Magus' words weaving their way into her mind. "Yes, I'll try," She replied, and took a step forward. She raised her hands, and focused her gaze on the gate.

The Mystic Eyes of Distortion shone in all their crimson glory. The red and green spirals shot forward.

"BEND!"

The gate creaked, and all at once warped in on itself. A moment later, it exploded in a shower of wooden fragments, sending dust and shavings in all directions. The violent act caught the Coalition troops unprepared, and they stood frozen in place.

Mordred was quick to remind them what they needed to do as she dashed forward. "The path is clear! Onward!"

With renewed vigor, they all followed after her. Not to be left behind, Shiki, Fujino, and Touko were also quick to fell into step behind her. The demon defenders within were caught completely by surprise, having not expected the gate to fall so easily.

They were cut down like so much trash. Mordred swung first, decapitating a demon general before he could order his troops to move. Left in disarray by the fall of one of their commanders, the demons were scattered in the wake of the Coalition's advance. As the infantry engaged the demons in close combat, the three time travelers along with Kaguya forced their gaze forward, looking towards the one standing at the bottom of the steps leading into Hamamatsu Castle's main keep.

"You handle adversity very well, humans," Kiyomori Taira proclaimed with anger in his voice. "I do not know what you have done to come this far, but I will allow it no longer."

He raised his weapon, an oversized set of red and black prayer beads, and marched towards the four of them. "Come! I will face you head on!"

Mordred smirked, forcing back her helmet and exposing her head to the world, making sure Kiyomori could see her fury plainly. "You're going to pay for treating us like dirty, you rotting old man!"

Without even waiting for the others to assist, Mordred charged forward, letting out a guttural scream as she slashed at the demon commander.

"Mordred, wait!" Shiki yelled to the knight, but she didn't hear him above the noise of the battle. He looked around, noticing that demon troops were closing in on their position. He grit his teeth and turned to Kaguya in a hurry. "Kaguya-san, please hold them off! We can't let them help Kiyomori! We'll go and help Mordred fight him!"

The mystic responded quickly. "Yes-!"

With their flank secured, Shiki looked to Fujino, who seemed uncertain at his abrupt decision. He met her unsure gaze, and just his resolute expression filled her with strength. She nodded, and together with him ran forward to join the knight's fight.

The two were already locked in combat. Mordred found herself shocked at the sheer ability Kiyomori displayed with his prayer beads; they were an extremely unconventional weapon, but for all his buff physique, he danced around her as he delivered accurate and blunt blows. More than once was she forced to dodge or deflect them aside, knowing instinctively that outright blocking would send her flying.

"What is the matter, knight? Where has all your fighting spirit gone?!" Kiyomori yelled. As Mordred was forced to jump back to avoid another swing to her head, Kiyomori raised his hand and fired a dark ball of energy at her, catching her by surprise.

Luckily, Shiki made it in time to slice the ball from the air with his knife, cutting the line of death on the projectile in the last possible second. "You two-!"

"No time to talk!" Shiki interrupted her bluntly. "We need to think of a way to beat him!"

The demon commander ran towards them, but before he could close the distance completely, he felt the air before him swirl. He grunted and stepped aside, and Fujino's red and green spirals missed him by an inch. Her eyes widened, not having expected to miss completely, and kept up the pressure as tried to force Kiyomori away.

"Tch." Mordred clicked her tongue. Strategy wasn't her strongest forte, even though King Arthur had sometimes left her as regent when the king left on expeditions outside Britain. While she could handle domestic tasks well enough, in combat she preferred being brutal and straightforward. It was simply far more efficient in her eyes; overwhelm the enemy with superior strength, and strike fear into their heart. Even the greatest of tactician buckle under the weight of supreme power.

It worked for her in many campaigns in the past...when the enemy were human; however, this time it was not the case. She made use of the enemy's fear of death at that time, and that was something that neither Kiyomori nor his demon troops had. They simply resurrected when killed, so their numbers never actually went down, and they never lost their spirit fighting spirit either.

Which meant that her usual tactics would never work...but that didn't mean she couldn't think up some basic ones. Mordred eyed Kiyomori carefully as he avoided Fujino's attacks, slowly closing the distance.

There was no time left. "Tohno, Asagami...focus on his weapon. If you can destroy it, I'll be able to deliver a finishing blow."

Her two companions heard her, and nodded in acknowledgment. Changing her focus, Fujino locked her gaze on the prayer beads. While she was keeping the demon commander preoccupied, Shiki ran towards him, and dodged a vertical swing from the prayer beads that crashed into the ground beside him. He brandished his knife, and immediately aimed at the lines on the weapon, but Kiyomori continued his mad dance, causing Shiki to miss repeatedly.

Kiyomori smirked, and despite being outnumbered, he did not feel the pressure at all. With Shiki in his range, he made sure to keep his weapon away from Fujino's gaze, forcing her to stop her assault lest she hit her own comrade. Suddenly finding himself pinned, Shiki dodged in a hurry. One swing grazed his stomach, and he groaned in pain.

"Tohno-kun!"

"It seems you have failed, human," Kiyomori said darkly. "It's time for you to meet oblivion."

He swung at Shiki's head with all his might. However, he was forced to stop midattack as he sensed someone coming up behind him rapidly. Mordred, who had made her way around the demon commander to strike at his back, lunged forward to run him through with her sword. Kiyomori narrowed his eyes and twisted on his heel, swinging his prayer beads in a wide arc.

Crimson razor winds erupted from his body, sending the trio flying.

"There is nothing you can do but embrace destruction!" Kiyomori bellowed. "Be consumed by the fires of Lord Orochi's wrath!"

Mordred flipped in midair and slid across the ground. "Damn it, this guy...how the hell is he pushing me back?"

Having never really faced him before today, Mordred was perplexed, yet somehow gained an inkling of understanding. If Kiyomori was this powerful, it was no wonder even Servants fell by the hand of the demon army. They posed an actual threat even to the strongest beings; the near extinction of the previous Coalition Army was proof enough of that.

But she couldn't let that happen again. They would never lose again, not as long as they had Kaguya with them! She was the key, the ray of hope that came in their darkest time!

There was no way she was going to let that chance slip away!

And it seemed like her prayer was answered.

A loud cracking sound echoed from Kiyomori. The demon commander narrowed his eyes, and looked to his weapon in confusion.

There, embedded in the links between two of the beads was a short knife. Shiki, from his downed position on the other side of pathway, grinned victoriously. He had thrown his knife at the last possible second while Kiyomori was distracted, and hit a bullseye. The point of death of the beads was pierced, and right in Kiyomori's grip the entire set fell apart, each individual ball crumbling to ash that fell to the ground.

"What?" Was the demon commander's shocked response.

"Asagami, aim for his arms!"

Fujino got right on it. Using the opportunity while Kiyomori was stunned by the loss of his weapon, he moved out of the way barely in time. His right arm escaped unscathed, but the same could not be said for his left arm. It was mangled into a bloody mess instantly, and he grunted in pain.

And that was the opening Mordred needed. With his back turned to her, and having lost both an arm and a weapon in the span of a few seconds, there was nothing he could do to avoid her final strike.

With another primal, loud roar that echoed in the confines of Hamamatsu Castle, Mordred stabbed Clarent forward with all her might.

Piercing through Kiyomori's back with one fell swoop.

Shiki pumped his fist in the air from his place on the ground. "Yes!"

Mordred gripped her sword's handle tightly, driving it deeper into Kiyomori's body. She heard him grunt in pain again, but he seemed to give no reaction aside from that.

"It's over for you, Kiyomori!" She declared. "You've lost!"

To her surprise, the demon commander began to laugh, his hellish voice rising to the skies. "You are only delaying the inevitable. Your fate of destruction cannot be avoided."

The trio's eyes widened at his bold proclamation. "I do not know what method you used to gather this strength, but it is useless. There is nothing you can do to escape this cycle. It is better if you offer your lives now."

Mordred grew furious at his arrogant comments. Unwilling to listen to his drivel any longer, she withdrew her sword from his back with a strong pull, and slashed at his head.

A shower of blood gushed from his neck as he was decapitated with a single swing. As his body fell, Kiyomori kept on laughing. "Futile."

That was his last word before both his body and severed head turned to dust. Mordred breathed heavily, gritting her teeth in frustration. She raised her gaze to her two companions, who were similarly as tired and shocked as her.

Right, they took out the commander. They should focus on that for now. Taking a deep breath, Mordred raised her blade to the sky just as the last of the demon troops inside the castle was cut down. The soldiers looked to the knight, and her blade shone in the late evening glow.

"We have slain Kiyomori Taira! This battle is our victory!"

And the cheers erupted from the Coalition soldiers. They raised their weapons above their heads in jubilation despite their tired and bloody states. The time to dwell on what Kiyomori said would come later.

"This is our first step!" Mordred continued. "And we do not stop! We will achieve victory, again and again, and we will slay the Hydra with our own hands! We will make the demons fear humanity's rage until they are wiped out from this world!"

The cheering intensified all the more, and Cu smirked at Mordred's simple speech. It was short, but it was effective.

And it was all they needed.

 **-COALITION ARMY VICTORY!-**

 **-TMW-**

 _Hamamatsu Castle, an hour later…_

Mordred, Shiki, and Fujino watched from the side as the Coalition troops made their way inside, carrying the materials and supplies from their previous main camp at northern Mikatagahara. They were previously a force only two thousand men strong, but now that number effectively doubled with the humans they had managed to liberate from Kiyomori's spell. Not only that, among those were previous chief Takeda officers, all of which pledged their allegiance to the Coalition in thanks for freeing them.

All of them also swore to avenge their fallen lords and free the rest of their comrades. That was good, seeing them have so much enthusiasm for the path ahead.

"Yo," Cu called out to them as he approached. The three turned to him, and his light hearted expression freed up some of the tension they felt. "That was some battle wasn't it."

"It really was," Touko added as she joined. She was disheartened that she ran out of cigarettes, and she knew it would take a while to find more, if at all. "I can't say I like this sort of large scale conflict, but I guess that's all we're getting for the time being."

"I got no complaints with that!" The irish Lancer said happily. "It's been a while since I had to take on big armies. It's such a shame these demons are such pushovers."

"Pushovers they are, but their numbers are essentially endless," Touko retorted. "We're going to need to plan every step of the way from now on."

"I think...I can help with that?" A third voice said from behind the group. Walking up to them, and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment was Kunoichi. "I can't believe a ninja like me fell to that sorcery. What a disgrace."

"Are you feeling well?" Fujino asked her in concern.

"Yeah, I'm all good now! I can't thank you enough for helping me! Although...I wish Lord Yukimura was saved too…"

"Don't worry," Shiki reassured her. "We'll definitely save him. You can count on it."

Kunoichi smiled. "Then, until that time, I'll help you out! It's the least I could do!"

"Then welcome aboard. We need all the help we can get here," Touko said. She then turned to the three time travelers, eyeing them closely. "Now then, I think it's time you told us what exactly was it that you did. We need to talk in length about everything to make sure we're all up to speed."

The three looked between themselves, and then to Kaguya who was standing a small distance away. She noticed their gaze and bowed.

"This might take a while…"

Touko sighed. "Well, unless I'm mistaken," She said as she narrowed her eyes at the mystic girl. "We have all the time in the world, don't we?"

She hit the nail right on the head.

This victory was just the beginning. With their new allies in hand, the Coalition Army looked towards the next battle.

 **-Cu Chulainn has joined the cause!-**

 **-Touko Aozaki has joined the cause!-**

 **-Kunoichi has joined the cause!-**

 **-TMW-**

 **WISE UP!**

 **Battle of Mikatagahara:** A battle that took place in January 25, 1573 between the Takeda and Tokugawa clans. On his march towards the capital, Takeda Shingen invaded the province of Mikawa, Tokugawa Ieyasu's home base. In response, Ieyasu met him in battle in this location, suffering a crushing defeat. It is notable to be Shingen's final battle, as he was ultimately unable to reach Kyoto and died of illness on the way there.

 **Kunoichi:** A character who was introduced in the first Samurai Warriors as Yukimura Sanada's ninja bodyguard. In reality, Kunoichi is a term for female ninja, the most famous of which was Chiyome Mochizuki. They were mostly kept away from battle, usually infiltrating target locations as maids or concubines to gather information.

 **Takeda Cavalry:** Said to be feared throughout all of feudal Japan, Shingen's genius and use of his mounted troops became infamous among the various warlord. His tactics, as well as his numerical advantage, proved vital in his victory against Ieyasu at Mikatagahara. The might of the cavalry would eventually be proven useless in the Battle of Nagashino, when Nobunaga Oda would use his innovative three line musket formation to render their charge meaningless.

 **Masakage Yamagata:** A general of Takeda, and one of Shingen's Four Heavenly Generals. He was famous for ordering his men to wear red armor in battle. This act was eventually replicated by the Tokugawa vassal Naomasa Ii. Having served the Takeda his entire life, he was eventually slain in battle at Nagashino against the Oda forces led by Nobunaga.

 **Yukimura Sanada:** Also known as Nobushige Sanada, he was a famous general of the Sengoku Era known for being on the defending side during the Siege of Osaka Castle. A talented and skilled general of the time, he was nicknamed "The number one warrior in Japan." Together with his father and brother, he had managed to live through the turbulent period all the way until the Siege of Osaka. He serves as the poster boy for Koei's Samurai Warriors series.

 **Tokugawa:** A clan from the province of Mikawa, it was fathered by Ieyasu, the first shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate. Rising up from behind a retainer of Nobunaga, he eventually defeated Mitsunari Ishida at the Battle of Sekigahara and became the shogun. The clan then continued to rule Japan for the next 250 years, eventually being driven from power during the Meiji Restoration.


	3. Ch1, Ep2: Battle of Wan Castle

**AN: Now start the 'division' part of the story. For those who remember the original Warriors Orochi 3, it's after the first time travel stage that the cast sort of splits into factions, and each go in their own direction and get their own force going. This is going to happen here to an extent. As I said, I'll be taking some liberties with both WO3's plot and mechanics. The fact that the first chapter here was Mikatagahara and not Yiling should be proof enough.**

 **Also, you know how WO3 barely skims over how the Coalition plans their attacks? Yeah, I'll flesh that out here more, so be ready for some moments of exposition.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and be sure to tell me what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-TMW-**

 _(Play: Fate Stay Night OST - Whirlpool of Fate)_

 _Hamamatsu Castle Inner Keep_

Night rolled around over the former Tokugawa main base. The stars shone above, uninhibited by the usual artificial lighting Shiki was so used to back in Misaki City. He had never really looked at the sky during his short time in this new world, as he had been forced to focus on the constant influx of enemies around him.

As such, this old Japanese castle felt comforting, in a traditional sort of way; although some Tokugawa retainers might tell him it's not that old. Regardless, he finally allowed himself to calm down a bit, as this was the first time since he had arrived that he could sit in relative silence.

However, that silence was soon going to be broken. He watched quietly as the generals of the Coalition Army took turns bowing to the Tokugawa crest that hung on the wall behind him. As each of them paid their respects to the presumed-missing lord, they sat down just like feudal generals always did: in the part that was of lower elevation and in two uniform lines in front of the entrance, creating a sort of walkway to the heart of the room.

Shiki, together with Mordred, Fujino, and Kaguya all sat on the higher platform that was usually reserved for the lord. Mordred had earlier voiced her complaints at this oddly traditional style of war council, having personally preferred to sitting at a table; however, she eventually begrudgingly relented to the generals' request.

It calmed their hearts and made them feel at home, so she didn't bother arguing against it.

The Coalition's current state was better than it had ever been since the appearance of the Hydra. Their meagre force, previously barely numbering in the two thousand, now surpassed the five thousand mark. The amount of soldiers that were liberated from Kiyomori's grasp, and together with the generals that were freed, increased their overall strength by a large magnitude. They also now had ten generals in their employ, most of which are former Takeda retainers who were brainwashed by Kiyomori.

Touko and Cu preferred standing up, and took to leaning on the closest wall. While the chain of command of the Coalition Army convened for a strategy meeting, the soldiers were standing guard inside the castle. With the main gate destroyed, security had to be heightened a hundred fold, but they reckoned nothing would come attack them now, not after they had chased away the demons in the area. The Coalition quickly made itself at home in Hamamatsu Castle, making fair use of the supplies and infrastructure that the demons had left practically untouched.

It really was a lucky break.

"Lord Mordred, Lord Shiki, Lady Fujino, Lady Kaguya," One of the newer generals, Masatoyo Naito said while bowing to the four from his sitting position. "I must once again thank you on behalf of the Takeda for freeing us from Kiyomori's clutches. In the name of our lord, we hereby pledge our allegiance to assisting you in saving humanity."

He raised his head, and blinked in confusion as Mordred simply waved him off. "It's nothing, don't mention it. We weren't about to let anyone stay under that bastard's control. Anyone else would have done the same."

It was an odd response that he didn't know how to react to. He fell silent, which gave Touko the opportunity to speak up from her position by the wall. "So, you four have something to tell us, no?" She asked, taking a whiff of her new pipe. She somehow managed to find the old thing, by her standards, that probably belonged to one of Ieyasu's many concubines. There was also tobacco stashed with it, so she counted herself lucky she managed to find a replacement for her self-destructive habit, even if it didn't taste as good.

The knight nodded, straightening her posture. "Yeah, we do," She replied, the sudden sharpness in her eyes causing the generals to tense up instinctively. "It's a bit of a long story, but this is how it goes…"

And so Mordred explained, making sure not to leave any stone unturned in her story. Several times many pairs of eyes widened, several gasps could be heard, and mumbled musings filled the keep with background noise.

By the time she finished recounting their ridiculous tale, there was no one in the council that could even bring themselves to argue against their claims.

"Well...I think this is the first time I found myself shocked, to be perfectly honest," She said, taking another whiff. "Time travel...such a thing should be impossible, considering it's supposed to be one of the five True Magics; but I definitely don't think you're lying. It's just a lot to take in, as you also said that we are all effectively supposed to be dead."

She watched the smoke dissipate into the air. "So, we need to put this to good use. We need to think up our next course of action right now. With an enemy like the Hydra, even being able to undo our mistakes won't help us take it down."

"I agree, Lady Touko," Kaguya said softly. "That is why it is important we continue our journey. The more troops we gather, the further in the past we will be able to go."

Nobufusa Baba, another former Takeda general, stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I see. I believe I understand where you're going with this. What do you suggest we do first?"

Touko pushed herself off the wall and walked to stand in front of the sitting generals. They did not comment on her obvious breach of conduct and tradition, surmising that such a thing wouldn't bother a woman of her caliber.

"Does any of you have a map of this world? A general list of provinces and who controls them?" She asked them. If anyone was bound to have at least some record of the shape of the land, it would be one of those who had been in this world since the beginning.

It was Masakage who responded, reaching into his robe and withdrawing a rolled up scroll. "I have one right here. I do not recall where I obtained it, but it should be accurate to up until the Hydra's appearance."

That was good enough. Touko walked over to him and took the offered map. She unrolled it, and began studying what she saw, pacing around the large room in silence. The generals watched her as she circled around them. Eventually, she came to a stop, and they noticed her obviously confused expression.

"What is the matter, my lady?" Shigetoshi asked her after a brief period. In response, she turned the map around, making sure that everyone in the room could see it.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" She asked in response. As Fujino took a better look, she immediately understood what Touko was perplexed about.

The map was, to put it lightly, a mess. Looking like a frankensteinian fusion of differently colored patches, the overall map of the dimensional world was one of the more confusing and cluttered that she had ever seen. So many territories controlled by different factions were scattered all over the place, and almost not a single one of them was connected to another territory of the same faction. Fan Castle, a Wei stronghold that was originally close to its capital of Xuchang, was now kilometers away in another part of the world, somehow placed next to the plains of Yamazaki, one of the Oda territories.

And that was just one example of the sheer clusterfuck that was the dimensional world. It was simply impossible to decipher. She felt bad for the poor cartographers who had to put this together, and at the same time admired their skill.

"Ah…" Kunoichi murmured. "Yeah, that...that is what we have. We already got used to it, I guess. We've been here for a few years after all."

"How you managed to not destroy each other in the meantime has to be a miracle," Touko said as she walked over to where the three time travellers sat.

"It took a lot of work, and it wasn't always successful. Lord Nobunaga and Lord Cao Cao fought for domination constantly up until the Hydra appeared," Masatoyo said, recalling the often confusing war councils that Shingen called together on an almost daily basis.

"Wonderful, but that's not what we're here for. The reason I asked for this map is so we can plan our next move," Touko replied, and strode up to stand in front of the gathering. Rolling up the map again, she smacked it once against her palm and voiced her decision. "Let's me say this outright: we need to abandon the forward base."

That didn't sit well with the six who originally came from the future. Ma Teng nearly shot to his feet in exasperation. "Abandon the forward base?! You want us to surrender our position next to the Hydra's lair?! What will be the point of going back in time if we lose our ability to even reach the monster?!"

"What's the point of having it now?" She retorted as she took another whiff. "We don't know how far we'll be going, or where. Do you really want to use that tiny base as our permanent foothold, or do you want to wait until we can establish a much more solid one? One that isn't built over a river of molten rock, preferably."

The Xiliang general fell silent, unable to find an argument, and she continued. "Now then...our next objective should be to find ourselves a more permanent base," She said, unrolling the map once more. "We can't stay where we are now. We need to pick a location that is easier to defend, as well as one that gives us access to more territories. As the army grows, we'll need to expand our sphere of influence. Doing so will pressure the demons all the more. It goes without saying that we take back all of the people Kiyomori placed under his control, but we should also be ready for the possibility that we'll find civilians."

"Civilians...do you presume any managed to stay alive?" Nobufusa asked.

"If they did, we'll have to take care of them, and so that's why we need a big place to put them all together. Only once we kill the Hydra and eliminate the threat should we think about letting them live out on their own...if we get that far."

The generals looked between each other, contemplating what location they could use as their base of operations. Asking the lord of the castle would be impossible, so they had no choice but to occupy it by force, and later explain their actions should the lord show up.

"So, does anyone have an idea?" Touko asked again. She needed to get their minds rolling faster. If anyone knew a castle that fit the bill, it would be them.

And so, chatter began to fill the room. As the the others watched, the ten retainers began discussing possibilities.

"Then perhaps Shouchun will work?"

"Are you mad? Lord Yuan Shu never bothered to reinforce its defenses!"

"What about Ichijodani?"

"No, the Asakura's territory is too small, and besides, how will we fit the army there? It's all ragged hills."

"And Xuchang? Lord Cao Cao was always diligent with protecting the city from assaults."

"No way. Dong Zhuo is holding onto it with an iron grip. I hate to say this, but he'd be an even bigger challenge than the demons right now."

"Okazaki?"

"Too far away from important locations. We need something with a bigger reach."

They continued throwing names into the air, many of which Fujino and Shiki did not recognize. Touko kept holding onto the map, scanning the messy terrain and trying to find a good candidate for a permanent base.

It was then that Shigetoshi spoke up, silencing the others. "What about Odawara?"

"Odawara Castle…" Nobufusa repeated, once again stroking his beard. "It could work. The Hojo territory have the sea to their backs, so we could use the port there to circle around some of the more troublesome areas. Not only that, but it's a big castle with a large living space. It can hold up to at least one hundred thousand people just in the province alone, not to mention the other big territories that lay around it."

Touko raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and quickly located the aforementioned Odawara Castle on the map. However, Sima Yan then spoke up. "Unfortunately, last I heard Da Ji was using it as her base. Even if we want to capture it, how will we do so? We'll never be able to break through the defenses with our small force. It's supposed to be impregnable too; nobody has managed to take it away from Lord Ujiyasu yet."

Touko held back a chuckle. Yet, he says. Well, it made sense he wouldn't know the fate of the historical Odawara Castle; it was too far ahead in the future for him.

They _could_ go with what happened in history, and starve the defenders by surrounding them on all sides. However, seeing as the demons did not use the provisions in Hamamatsu, Touko inferred the demons didn't need supplies...or didn't care about supplies, considering they revive every time they die. As such, a siege wouldn't really work...so what can they do to reduce the demons' numbers?

Well, regardless of that, they first needed to secure the outlying territories to even start thinking about conquering Odawara. She studied the map again, this time focusing on everything around their target. She began to list them out loud so the others could hear.

"Nagashino Castle, Wan Castle, Odani Castle, and Oshi Castle. What a collection of fortresses we have here," She said. "Then here is our battle plan: we take over these four locations. We need to do it fast, and be as in sync as possible. Da Ji will not let our conquests go unanswered, and will most definitely send troops to stop us. That's when we act; we leave behind a skeleton crew to defend our new territories, and at the same time strike at Odawara while she thinks we're too preoccupied to attack her."

The occupants of the room listened carefully as she spoke, leaning slightly forward as they took note of the specifics.

"In any case, we need to act with haste, both in taking over the territories as well as launching our attack while she's caught off guard. If we succeed, the forces she sends out will have to return to reinforce her, at which point we'll have already taken over the castle. At that time, those who remained behind will hit the demons in the back; we'll launch at the very least four pincer attacks in retaliation."

"This is an incredibly risky plan, Lady Touko," Ma Teng said, straightening his back after a moment of contemplation. "If we fail to reach any of our objectives in time, the demons will leave us with nowhere to run. Our attempts to encircle them will end up with us trapped instead."

Touko rolled up the map, and lazily tossed it over to Masakage again. He caught it with one hand, and in the meantime she took another whiff of her pipe. "Not much we can do about this at the moment. Our troop strength is simply too low to be able to gain an advantage in numbers. We have to outwit them at every turn."

"With Da Ji leading them, that'll be incredibly difficult," Masatoyo said. "She's as sly as a fox, that wretched woman. She has been a thorn in our side even since we were dragged into this world."

"Considering you haven't died _yet_ is proof enough that she can be overcome," Touko retorted. "Stick to the plan, and we should be okay. It's not like it'll be just us too; there are bound to be more people we can recruit to our cause. We go back as far as we can go, and launch an orderly strike."

She gestured with her pipe towards the gathered generals. "Now then, do we know who we might be able to help us?"

"I...do not know," Nobufusa said honestly. "I do not remember anything from my period in Kiyomori's clutches. If it was as bad as I remember, then I'm afraid that our odds are very slim…"

"No, I think we might be able to find the assistance we need. After all...the Hydra twisted the dimensions again, didn't it?" Shigetoshi asked. "And the new arrivals joined forces with the remnants of the many factions. I believe we should aim to bring them in to the fold."

Masatoyo grumbled to himself. "Our chances of victory are so low...what will we tell the men? How will we keep morale high enough?"

"We simply win," Mordred said, cutting into the conversation. "We win and give them the ray of hope they need."

Nobody could find any other argument to make.

"Then I see we have a plan of action," Touko concluded, noticing the generals were becoming quite tired after a long day. "Here's how it's going to work: Tohno, Kaguya, and Sima Yan will take three thousands troops, and will attack Wan Castle. Once you've taken it over, gather up the army again and head straight for Odani. With you the bigger force, Da Ji is bound to send more troops to intercept you."

Both Shiki and Sima Yan stared at her with wide eyes, but she ignored their unvoiced complaints and continued. "In the meantime, Mordred, Cu Chulainn, Kunoichi, and Ma Teng will take the Takeda Cavalry and head to Nagashino. It'll be the farthest point, but with two Heroic Spirits you should be able to turn the tide."

The two Servants acknowledged her, and the generals in charge of the Cavalry nodded in understanding. "And finally, Asagami, Takenaka, and myself will head towards Oshi Castle. Once we have captured all of our objectives, we gather up the troops and launch our combined assault on Odawara Castle. Does anyone have any questions?"

She waited for someone to complain, to argue against her obviously dangerous plan of action. However, she knew these men were wise enough to understand that they simply did not have another option. As such, the room remained silent, and she decided to take this opportunity to finally bring the war council to a close. She turned to the three time travelers, and asked them a simple question.

"Does that sound alright to you?"

The question seemed to be directed at Mordred more than at Shiki or Fujino. The two understood why; the knight was the only one among them who had actual experience as a commander. She was, for all intents and purposes, the acting leader of the new Coalition.

And Touko knew Mordred wouldn't bother trying to dissuade them from going through with this plan. "Yes, we'll do that," She said, rising back to her feet. She turned her gaze to the generals, and gave out their orders.

"Rest well, men, because we move at dawn. Make sure all the preparations are finished by the time the sun rises! We want to bring these battles to a close as quickly as possible!"

They bowed obediently to her. "Yes my lord!"

"And one last thing!" She added. "...don't die. We can't lose even a single one of you. Don't try to be heroes out there; you need to _survive._ Anyone who dies on my watch will be severely punished, am I understood?!"

"YES MY LORD!"

And with that, the war council was adjourned. Mordred watched as the generals filed out of the room one by one, heading out to give the soldiers their new orders. Once the last of them had left, she propped back down on the floor and let out a heavy sigh.

"This is going to be tough as hell."

"Just the way I like it," Cu said, speaking up for the first time and pushing himself off the wall. He put a hand on his hip, and grinned widely. "These are the kind of battles I live for. No need to worry yourself too much; I've handled worse numbers before. Hell, as we are right now, we got a better chance than I did back in Ulster."

"Of course you'll be happy with a mad battle. That's the only thing you've ever liked," Mordred shot back.

"Heh, well, it is what it is. I plan to make the most of the time we've got here. Now don't worry, I ain't gonna be reckless out there. I know better than that."

As the two Servants exchanged banter, Fujino spoke up quietly. "Um...is this really the time-?"

"Well, if they're that confident, then I say we're already in a better spot than before," Shiki said to her with a smile. "It'll be okay. We can do this. We beat the demons once already; I'm sure we can do it again."

His positive outlook calmed her nerves somewhat. "If you say so, Tohno-kun," She replied, giving a small smile of her own. She then raised her gaze to Touko, who continued to smoke silently. "Um, will I really be able to help?"

The Magus let out a whiff. "Asagami, not only will you be able to help, but you're even the key player in our assault on Oshi Castle. Don't worry, I'll fill you in on the details on the way there. In the meantime, I suggest we all get some sleep. We're not going to be able to rest for a while once we wake up. Nobody here wants to get a sword in the gut because you're too busy yawning on the battlefield."

One by one they rose from the floor, dusting themselves off and straightening their clothes. "Now then, good luck to all of us tomorrow. We'll need it."

Those were the finals words spoken that night. As Hamamatsu fell into a deep sleep, the tension that built up during the war council hung in the air.

 **-TMW-**

 _Wan Castle outskirts, south western area._

"I don't think I could ever get used to time travel," Shiki said. Once morning broke, the army deployed fairly quickly. Everything passed by like a blur, and before he knew it he, Sima Yan, and Kaguya found themselves enroute to their first objective. Luckily, it wasn't far from their drop point, so they weren't all that tired.

They didn't get any of the horses though, as Mordred needed them more; but if Touko was to be believed, then they should be fine.

"Ah, my apologies Shiki-sama," Kaguya replied as she walked beside him. She stopped in her tracks and bowed lowly.

Shiki stopped as well, shocked at her apparent remorse. "No no no, it's fine!" He said while rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. Right, he forgot that Kaguya was a gentle one. "I was just exaggerating! I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually. It just feels so unreal you know?"

"I share your sentiments, Lord Shiki," Sima Yan said, looking ahead. At the moment, their force was waiting for the scout to report back the conditions in and around the castle, as well as delivering a secret missive to their allies within. They can't exactly head straight into battle without knowing who the enemy was, and they also had to make sure those stationed in the castle knew they were coming.

Shiki rubbed his cheek sheepishly as he regarded Kaguya again. "You know, Kaguya-san, you kind of remind me of Hisui in a way."

The mystic tilted her head in question at the unfamiliar name. "Ah, she's uh, one of the maids from my home," He answered, clarifying what he meant. "She's also very quiet like you. Ah! That's not a bad thing, just so you know!"

Kaguya didn't respond, but Sima Yan seemed interested. "Oh, you come from a noble family, Lord Shiki?"

"I guess you could call us that? As you can tell, I'm not all that noble. It's my sister Akiha who's far more noble and upstanding than I am. Even though I'm the older brother, she's the one who's really the head of the family. I haven't been at home for eight years, and it's only fairly recently that I came back to the main house," Shiki said, picking up a tree branch off the ground and playing mindlessly with it. "I had an accident when I was a child, and had to go live with my relatives."

He could explain his entire life's circumstances, but this wasn't the time nor place for such a thing.

"I see, that is quite a fascinating story, Lord Shiki. I must admit I have never heard of such a tale," Sima Yan said. "Does it have something to do with that special ability of yours?"

Oh, so he put it together. Shiki smiled as he confirmed the general's guess. "It does actually. My family isn't exactly normal."

"In that case, I'd like to hear about it someday. Now is not particularly the best time."

"Heh, you're right about that. We need to focus after all."

Kaguya quietly listened as the two spoke. They were quite intriguing, she had to admit. She knew that the two of them had come from two very different places, separated by centuries, yet even in this bizarre situation they got along well.

The mystic remembered how during her time back in the Mystic Realm, she wasn't one to draw much attention. While she did have a few close associates, only Nuwa truly interacted with her on a daily basis. She found it quite odd that the woman who was nicknamed 'the Ice Queen' paid attention to her at all.

Perhaps if she managed to meet her again, she might explain why. In the meantime, Kaguya had a job to do. She pledged herself to humanity's cause, and was not about to let them down.

It took another fifteen minutes before the scout finally returned. He seemed to be out of breath, but even though he was so tired he still knelt before Sima Yan and Shiki, and quickly delivered his report.

"My lords! Battle has already been engaged! The defenders are valiantly fighting back, but they won't be able to hold for long!"

Sima Yan narrowed his eyes. "And who is the enemy?"

"It's…" The scout began, choking on his words. "It's Lord Yuan Shao!"

The chinese general faltered, his eyes widening rapidly at the news. Shiki looked at him in surprise as he processed the gravity of the report. "Lord Yuan Shao?! Are you certain?!"

"Positive, my Lord! The banners of the enemy...they were clearly Yuan's!"

Shiki could hear the moment Sima Yan clenched his fists. "Who's Yuan Shao?" He asked.

"He's one of the most powerful warlords in the land! He comes from an incredibly noble lineage, and even though he's often indecisive, he has some extremely talented officers in his army!" Sima Yan clarified, the anger and confusion evident in his voice. "What is he thinking?! I knew he was aiming to establish some union between the demons and humanity, but I never would have believed he would resort to attacking our territories!"

"Then clearly something is wrong," Shiki replied, then turned to the scout. "Do you know who are the defenders?"

"I have sighted a few Wei banners," The scout said. "Although among them I also saw a strange young woman whose hair could turn red."

Shiki's eyes widened. "Akiha is there?!" He yelled out in shock, and both Sima Yan and Kaguya looked as surprised as he is. "Then we have to get there now!"

"Then there is no time to waste!" The Sima clan member exclaimed, and turned to their force. "We must uncover the truth behind this battle, and rescue our allies in Wan Castle!"

Together, the three leaders of the northern battalion turned to face the battlefield. Sima Yan raised his sword, and shouted out the command.

"ALL UNITS, CHARGE!"

 **-TMW-**

 **Chapter 1, Episode 2:**

 **BATTLE OF WAN CASTLE**

 **Coalition Army vs. Yuan Army**

 _(Play: Dynasty Warriors 8 OST - Desperate Run)_

 **-TMW-**

"Yuan Shao's forces have already overrun the place! As expected, his army is simply massive!"

It was a good thing that Yuan Shao's main camp did not lie in their path towards the castle. As the scout reported, the enemy had camped at the north eastern point, and had chosen to surround the castle on all sides and establish a siege.

So it would be the Coalition's job to strike at their backs and make their way into the castle, and immediately break through the siege to strike at Yuan Shao.

But Sima Yan was still suspicious. The noble leader had absolutely no reason to attack humanity, especially after their descent to near extinction. Even he was smart enough to realize that pursuing his own ambition in such a desperate time will only end with that grim prospect becoming a reality.

Had Yuan Shao and his entire army fallen under Kiyomori's spell? It was possible. Sima Yan swore to find out what had happened.

The Coalition's path cut through a village, which was now probably flooded with Yuan's soldiers. The lord of the castle, Zhang Xiu, had seemingly died during the Hydra's first appearance, and his domain lay completely untouched until some the surviving members of humanity decided to inhabit it. Since then however, it had been again abandoned, and as far as Sima Yan knew there shouldn't be any civilians here.

Regardless, there was an order he had to give out before their army got the wrong idea. "Aim for knockout blows! Do not kill the enemy!"

It would be tough, fighting without aiming to kill; but Yuan Shao's troops weren't the demons. If they killed them, they would lose valuable allies in the battle against the true enemy. It was still possible that if they could reach the enemy main camp, they could speak to the noble leader and convince him to join forces with them. Having him on their side would be a massive boon to their forces, and would significantly improve their chances in the eventual siege of Odawara.

But he was still skeptical. Something nefarious was afoot.

As the Coalition forces made their way to the bridge that connected to the village area, the Yuan troops finally realized that someone was coming upon their rear.

"Wh-what? An ambush?! Nobody said anything about this!" One of them screamed.

The commander of the rear guard immediately shouted to his subordinates to meet the Coalition's charge. "Don't let them cross the bridge! We can't allow them to rendezvous with the troops inside the castle! Do it for Lord Yuan Shao!"

It was as if his words stirred up a frenzy within the troops. Holding their ground against the Coalition, there was a noise like a miniature explosion as the two forces clashed. The Coalition soldiers pushed their strength to their limit, trying to break through the staunch defense.

But they were facing a disadvantage: the bridge funneled their forces into a tight formation, so they couldn't use their numbers to even try and surround the enemy. So long as Yuan's forces could hold them back, they wouldn't be able to advance.

And it seems they had another trick up their sleeves. "Archers, prepare to fire!"

The arrows were notched in the backline, and the archers raised their bows towards the sky. There was no wind, and the sky was clear; at this distance, the arrows will only hit the Coalition troops.

Arrows that they had no way to block or counterattack against.

"FIRE!"

And they were let loose. A hail of arrows soared through the skies above the ranks of the Yuan troops. The Coalition troops screamed, raising whatever they could to defend themselves from being turned into pincushions.

Luckily, they had someone a little bit supernatural on their side.

Kaguya chanted, the indecipherable words leaving her mouth rapidly. She waved her Sakaki branch, and all at once the arrows stopped midflight, each one surrounded by a golden glow that locked it in place. With another wave of her hand, the volley was parted in half. Releasing her hold on the projectiles, the arrows fell into the river below uselessly.

The Coalition troops marveled at the act. Reinvigorated by Kaguya's assistance, they pushed forward, and the Yuan forces slowly began to lose ground.

"Now's our chance! Break through their blockade!"

Sima Yan's command was met with added enthusiasm. A gap in the defenses finally showed, and the Coalition soldiers began to pour into the village, engaging all enemies they could see. The sound of clashing blades and bloody warfare returned tenfold, and following through with their unit, Sima Yan, Shiki, and Kaguya made their way in as well.

The Sima clan member however had his eyes on the enemy general. He quickly locked his gaze on the large man within the group, and ran towards him with his sword drawn. The enemy responded in kind, and the two locked blades, grunting and groaning as they pushed against each other.

"Master Gao Lan!" Sima Yan shouted in his face. "Why?! Why are you attacking humanity?!"

Gao Lan's response was to push his strength into his arms, and force the younger general away. "This is all for the future of the Yuan clan! We swore to protect it with our lives if need be!"

That statement shocked Sima Yan. "What are you talking about?! Tell me!"

"I cannot!"

They clashed again, duelling wildly in the middle of the village. Sima Yan had only a brief moment to look around to see that their situation had rapidly deteriorated; the Yuan army simply outnumbered them even in this tiny village. Gao Lan was also physically stronger than him, and they were not allowed to kill the enemy.

If there was one advantage they had, was the still present element of surprise; considering that Yuan's troops were still reeling from the sudden attack, and that their field strategists would take a while to respond, they could try and take over the village, establishing a foothold right outside the castle.

All they needed was to surpass Gao Lan and his unit, a deed easier said than done.

Luckily, Shiki came in to assist. Gao Lan could only stare dumbly as the small knife in the schoolboy's hand whisked past him, and all at once his sword crumbled to pieces in his grip. Sima Yan moved in to take him out, but the Yuan general recomposed himself and leaped back, picking up a discarded spear off the ground.

Shiki moved to stand beside Sima Yan, holding his knife in a reverse grip. His Mystic Eyes shone, but he knew he couldn't make use of them completely in this case. "So what do we do?" He asked the Chinese general.

"We need to turn the tides," Sima Yan said. "Cause them to retreat. This is the only obstacle to the castle. If we can't beat them here, we won't make it in time to save our allies!"

Just the thought of Akiha dying at the hands of human troops angered Shiki; but could he kill these men? They weren't controlled by Kiyomori, as it seemed they still retained their reason.

But Gao Lan's earlier statement worried him. Preserving the future of the Yuan clan? Shiki didn't know an awful lot about them, but he did know that a motivation like that was probably because something had happened that could threaten that future.

"Sima Yan...does Yuan Shao have children?" Shiki asked him. Gao Lan slowly began to make his way over to them, keeping his guard up all the while.

"He does. Three children to be exact. Why do you ask?"

"I'm beginning to think something may have happened to him," Shiki replied.

That raised a red flag in Sima Yan's mind. His eyes widened, and he locked his gaze to Gao Lan's. "Master Gao Lan! Did something happen to Lord Yuan Shao?!"

The enemy general seemed to tense at the question. He gritted his teeth, looking visibly upset at Sima Yan's conjecture. Unwilling to give an answer, Gao Lan charged, yelling out madly with the spear upraised.

Before Shiki could do anything, Sima Yan stepped in the middle of Gao Lan's path and blocked the overhead blow. "Lord Shiki, you go and take care of the soldiers! I'll hold him off here!"

"Right!"

And so Shiki dashed through the enemy ranks, making sure to evade any blow that came his way. He was worried about Kaguya, who after saving the Coalition soldiers from the rain of arrows, had vanished within the chaos of the battlefield.

Although it didn't take him too long to find her.

Kaguya stood still, encircled by a large ring of enemy troops with their spears raised towards her. While they looked distressed, and outright frightened, Kaguya was the epitome of serenity. She did not attack nor make any hostile move against them, and merely spoke softly.

"Please, lay down your arms. I do not wish to hurt you. You are in pain; please, allow me to help you alleviate it."

It seemed to ring true in the minds of the enemy soldiers. Shiki saw how several of them, just like Gao Lan, clenched their teeth in frustration, and a single brave one shouted to the mystic.

"W-we would if we could! But if we don't...if we don't do as they say, they'll-!"

' _It's just like I thought!'_ Shiki realized. ' _They're being threatened! But how? And by who?'_

"I see," Kaguya replied. "I will do my utmost to assist you in your time of need, but I must ask that you let us pass. Please let us save you."

Her kind words drained the enemy troops of their morale. Having lost the will to fight, they turned tail and ran. The soldiers who did not hear Kaguya looked confused at their comrades suddenly fleeing, but one glance at the mystic began to fill them with a sense of dread.

That's right, at the moment, they could not truly distinguish the reason. The madness of the battlefield affected each person differently, and instinct could take hold at any given moment. Terrified of the prospect, the domino effect fell into place.

Soon enough, the Coalition began to gain ground in the village as the troops under Gao Lan's command retreated, heading towards the backline of the army to regroup. Now surrounded by enemy troops, the Yuan general who had been duelling Sima Yan disengaged from the fight.

The Sima clan member breathed heavily, having managed to stand his ground against the superior opponent. "My lord!" A soldier called to him. "The enemy troops are fleeing!"

Sima Yan let out a sigh of relief. "Then we'll capture the village soon enough. I don't know what caused this change in the enemy, but it works in our favor."

He looked at Gao Lan's retreating back, saddened by the fact he was unable to get him to explain his motivations; however, he knew it'll come in due time, whether later or during the battle itself. At the moment, their objective remained the same.

"Prepare for a march at once! We'll enter the castle as was agreed with our allies from the inside! Advance towards the western gate!"

There was no time to rest. Every second they were not joined up with their allies was a second that they lost another soldier in their defense of the castle. The worst case scenario would be that they would arrive too late to help, shifting the responsibility of the defense to the undermanned Coalition army and then suffering the same fate.

It was again a matter of time. Luckily, troop morale was high; with the victory over the demons at Mikatagahara, and now the sign of actual progress in this battle, they were more than able to continue the fight.

But it was nevertheless a fragile morale. The troops were tired, that was no doubt; a single hole in their formation would spell their doom. They had to play this carefully and swiftly.

Now it was time to make their way around the enemy. Sima Yan ran to meet with Shiki and Kaguya at the frontlines, and together the three commanders of the small Coalition force began the march. With the Yuan army too busy sieging the castle, and Gao Lan's force having taken the long way around back to their main camp, it stood to reason that the main force did not know of the Coalition's arrival.

Not yet anyway, but the more time they spent undiscovered, the more time they had to surprise the enemy.

The first course of action was to take the path through the forest surrounding Wan Castle. It was a tight fit, and they couldn't run at full speed, but it was better in the long run.

"Maintain formation as you advance! Be wary of ambushes!"

Not that Sima Yan expected any. Yuan Shao was one to never really take the advice of his strategists...and if his theory was true, it wasn't even him making the call.

They were damn lucky they hadn't met with a competent strategist in the enemy ranks yet.

Wan Castle wasn't the biggest of castles, so the path towards the western gate wasn't a long one; as expected, the siege was the lightest in that area as their allies inside reported. Considering the gate led right into the forest, there wasn't much space to lay down siege weapons or even comfortably carry ladders to scale the walls.

Which was why the Yuan unit at the gate were caught completely by surprise when the Coalition army appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind them. "W-what?! Enemy reinforcements?! When did they even have a chance to-!"

The soldier wasn't able to finish his sentence before the handle of a spear smashed into the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. The Yuan troops struggled against the numerically superior Coalition, all the more disheartened by the fact that they had to fight more of their fellow humans. Soon enough, the last of the attackers dropped like a sack of bricks.

Sima Yan signalled to one of the standard bearers to move forward. The soldier acknowledged his order, and taking point at the front of the formation raised the Wei banner high into the air, making sure the defenders knew they were on their side.

"Open the gate! Our allies have arrived!" The commander atop the wall shouted to his subordinates. Promptly, the massive wooden barricade slid open, finally giving the Coalition the entrance they needed.

Sima Yan thanked the Heavens that the scout had succeeded in his daring mission; not only did he have to make his way into the castle undetected, he had to deliver the message to the allies within, and then come back out without being caught. But the effort was worth it, and now the Coalition managed to enter the castle without the enemy's knowledge, as far as he knew. Nobody followed them in through the gate after all.

Shiki however was impatient. "Akiha!" He yelled, screaming at the top of his lungs, sprinting forward. The defenders within stared at him with narrowed eyes, not sure why this strange boy with strange clothes was yelling that name so loudly as soon as he came in.

He stopped by one of the soldiers, and was quick to question him. "Hey, do you know where Akiha is?!"

"Ah, Lady Akiha?" The guard replied. "She should be further in. I could lead you to her-"

Before the soldier could finish, Shiki already broke into a run again. He followed the lines of soldiers, trying to locate his sister amidst the chaos. The siege by the Yuan army was still going strong outside the castle, and the Coalition needed to join the defenses before they could launch a counterattack.

After ordering the men to reinforce the walls, Sima Yan and Kaguya followed after Shiki to the

commander's tent that was erected in the courtyard of the castle. Shiki burst in, and his heart soared at the sight.

"Nii-san?!" Akiha exclaimed in shock, having been caught in the middle of speaking with one of the defending generals.

"Shiki-sama?" Another voice called out to him, and he moved his gaze to find Hisui standing by the Tohno head of the house. The biggest sense of relief dawned on Shiki as the two girls ran over to him, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Akiha! Hisui! You're both alright!"

"Nii-san…" Akiha murmured softly, touched by his concern for her. She quickly shook her head and recomposed herself, flicking her hair behind her. "O-of course! As if I'd let a bunch of demons get the better of me!"

"Shiki-sama, are you well?" Hisui asked him in worry.

"Yeah, I've been helping out where I can," He answered. Sima Yan and Kaguya both walked in at that moment. "We've been through a lot, but I'll tell you later."

The maid understood, and stood aside to let her two masters join in the table. It was then Shiki noticed the other two people that sat around it apart from the Chinese general.

The first was a woman, with long blonde hair styled in four long curls. Beautiful and exotic, she exuded an air of pride and nobility, her blue dress a sign of her wealth. The other was a young man, who Shiki realized looked quite like him. He sported short dark hair and glasses, and he wore a small smile as he acknowledged the newcomers.

The three who remained sitting around the table rose to greet their allies. "Ah, where are my manners?" Akiha said, beckoning to the three. "These are…"

"Luviagelita Edelfelt," The blonde said with a dramatic flick of her hair. "For your convenience, you may call me Luvia. I permit it."

Akiha looked peeved at the woman's interruption, but said nothing more. She let the others introduce themselves. The second to speak was the Chinese general, who bowed respectfully to them. "I am Han Hao of Wei. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Ah, Master Han Hao," Sima Yan said. "I am glad to see that you are well."

"Thank you, Lord Sima Yan. I am grateful that you have come to our assistance."

Sima Yan smiled, and let the last person at the table speak. The young man, who looked quite similar to Shiki even by his standards, spoke up in an even tone. "My name is Mikiya Kokutou. It's nice to meet you all."

The similarities between Mikiya and Shiki confused Kaguya, who looked between them in an attempt to determine whether or not they were related. They did not have the same last name, therefore she couldn't quite tell if her guess was true or not. What she did notice however, was that Mikiya did not give off the feeling of a soldier; instead, he felt more akin to a civilian, who was sitting in this table purely by chance. What sort of chance that was, she didn't know.

"It's an honor to meet all of you. I am Sima Yan, style name Anshi, the son of Sima Zhao," He said, bowing in return. "This here is Kaguya, who was instrumental to our success thus far," He continued, beckoning to the mystic who also bowed.

Shiki took his turn. "I'm Shiki Tohno, Akiha's big brother. Thank you for taking care of her and Hisui while I was away. I was really worried about them both, and I'm glad they were in good hands."

The two girls blushed, but Akiha coughed to make her embarrassment vanish. Deciding to change the subject, Sima Yan spoke up. "What is our situation?"

"It's as bad as you can see my Lord," Han Hao replied to him. "We're surrounded on all sides, and the siege is causing our forces to lose morale. It won't be long before the enemy breaks through the gates."

"Hmph, I'd have expected those brutish demons to launch such a pathetic attack, but humans? That is clearly beyond unacceptable. If this Yuan Shao is supposed to be a noble, he sure isn't acting like it. What does he think he's doing?" Luvia said, frustrated by the lack of information.

"We think they're being threatened by someone, and are acting against their will. Our plan is to break through the siege and head towards their main camp. Once we get there, we are bound to get some answers," Sima Yan said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Shiki asked.

"We already have a plan in place, but we just didn't have the manpower to pull it off," Han Hao answered. "We planned to use Lady Akiha's and Lady Luvia's abilities to stun the enemy long enough for our forces to charge and rout them. With our momentum, we should be able to reach their main camp with little difficulty. If they're under duress as you've said, then they won't commit to counterattacking."

The two women raised their heads up, conveying their importance through their stance. Shiki sweatdropped mentally, expecting that hanging around two noble women is going to be quite an experience.

"We will use the south and northern gates, as they're the ones with the least troops. Once we force the enemy assaulting them to flee, we'll close on the unit attacking the eastern gate and then make our way forward."

"A pincer attack...not a bad idea. We must start preparing the soldiers at once," Sima Yan said. "Master Han Hao, let's do this quickly. Ladies Akiha and Luvia, please be in position to launch the attack."

The two women rose from the table. "They will see what a true noble is made of!" Luvia said, and proceeded to start laughing arrogantly. "Hohohohohohohohohohoho!"

Akiha groaned. "If you have time to laugh, do it after we're done."

"Oh my, is the little backwater princess jealous of my superiority? Be honored you're allowed to be on the same side as one such as I!"

The Tohno lady felt a vein pop from frustration. "Listen here, you-"

"Now now Akiha, is this really the time?" Shiki asked her, trying to defuse the increasingly volatile situation. That's why he didn't want two noble ladies next to each other, especially since Akiha was involved. Her short fuse was legendary after all.

"Hmph, if you say so Nii-san," Akiha replied. "Hisui, please watch over Nii-san; he is helpless after all."

Shiki stared at her in shock as she walked out together with Luvia, Han Hao, and Sima Yan. Hisui bowed to her mistress. "Understood, Akiha-sama."

Kaguya watched the proceedings with a curious gaze. She studied Hisui carefully, reminded of the fact that Shiki had compared herself to her before the battle began. She approached the schoolboy, who turned to her. "Shiki-sama, what should I do?"

Hisui perked at the manner Kaguya referred to him. Shiki did not notice as he spoke to the mystic. "Just do the usual, Kaguya-san. We're depending on you once again."

Kaguya smiled. "Then I'll go and help Lord Sima Yan," She said. She bowed to Shiki once more and then left the tent, following after the generals.

Shiki sighed as he watched her go, putting his hand on his hips. "Man, what a day, and it's still not over."

"Shiki-sama, sighing is rude. Please watch your manners as the head of the Tohno family." Hisui said.

Mikiya chuckled in the background due to their antics. Shiki turned to him, finding his reaction odd. "Ah, excuse me," Mikiya apologized. "I was simply reminded of my own family. I see we're quite alike even in that regard, Shiki-kun."

The schoolboy couldn't help but smile. "Really? I'd like to hear all about it when we can," He said. "Are you also-"

"No, I can't fight," Mikiya replied. "I can only wait for you all to bring the good news. Although...I can't help but feel that you have achieved something quite miraculous to be able to come here. Kaguya-san seems to be quite a special one."

Shiki's eyes widened at his counterpart's intuition. "Yeah, you're right. We'll tell you all about it after the battle."

"In that case, I wish you all luck."

"Thanks. See you later."

And with that, Shiki and Hisui left the tent to join the others.

-TMW-

Twenty minutes later, all units were in place. Luvia stared down at the battlefield from atop the battlements on the north gate, a sour expression on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "Seriously, what an uncouth bunch; but I guess I can't blame them completely, considering their circumstances."

The Yuan troops were still sieging the gate, but their attempts were, to put it lightly, lackluster. According to what Han Hao told her, they weren't using some of the basic tactics required to capture a castle, and they simply wasted their time trying to tear down the gate. However, because the defenders couldn't leave, their supplies began to whittle down, and in time would run out completely. The enemy didn't need to fight them if they'd perish all on their own.

But now the tides would turn. With assistance from the Coalition army, the additional troops and supplies would allow them to run through the enemy.

All she needed to do now was to wait for her signal.

"Lady Luvia, preparations are almost finished," Han Hao told her, walking up to stand beside her.

"It's about time. Now, let us bring this battle to a close. I tire of watching these meagre troops do such a terrible job," She replied haughtily, flicking her hair once again. Reaching into the pocket of her skirt, she withdrew three gems, all red in color, and began to pour her od into them. "I'm ready; please make sure Miss Tiny Chest over there doesn't miss her mark."

Han Hao groaned inwardly. This wasn't the first time the two women bickered, as he had experienced it on his skin. No matter what happened, they simply could not get along. He chalked it up to their differing noble sensibilities; if he was honest, Akiha was a bit easier to speak with, if only because her familiar eastern looks were easier on the eyes for him. Luvia's extreme exotic features were a bit more than he was prepared for.

But regardless, they worked together despite their differences.

He turned around, and gazed towards the gate on the other side. Squinting slightly, he could see a flag being waved to and fro, informing him that they were ready on their side. He beckoned to his standard bearer, who repeated the process.

And now starts the countdown. It was as they had planned; ten seconds after the signal was received, both gates will be opened at once while the women would blow the enemy away.

Luvia clutched the gems in her hands tightly, and smiled.

"Drei schließen! Weis auf, Feuerlicht!"

And she threw the gems as hard as she could. They soared through the air, and the Yuan troops assaulting the gate dumbly looked upwards at the light that outshone even the sun above. Unaware of what was happening, they were caught completely by surprise when the three gems detonated.

The soldiers screamed as they were blinded by the overwhelming flash of light, their attacks ceasing immediately. They grabbed their eyes painfully, dropping their weapons and shields as they writhed in agony from the loss of their sight.

At that moment, the gate opened.

"CHARGE!"

 _(Play: Dynasty Warriors 9 OST - Evacuation for the Future)_

The advance of the Coalition Army from within Wan Castle's premises went almost uncontested. The enemy, unable to see their opponents due to Luvia's actions, were left completely defenseless. The Coalition troops rammed into them with their own shields, sending the enemy troops flying and crashing to the ground in heaps.

This was preferable to killing them. Luvia promised that this blindness would only be temporary, but would last long enough for them to finish the battle.

They could take the defeated soldiers in later and get as much information as they could out of them.

The situation in the southern gate was likewise similar. Akiha, right as the countdown ended, launched her one woman assault on the Yuan troops. With so many in her sight, it was easy to bind them all with her hair and drain their energy. This is turn left them unable to fight, letting the Coalition troops out of the gate completely unabated. She stared down at the battleground with her own smile as the allied forces rushed outside, scattering the few troops who had remained on their feet after Akiha's actions.

Having not expected this assault from a numerically inferior enemy, the Yuan army scrambled to rearrange their formation in response to the enemy advance. Soldiers poured out of the northern and southern gates by the hundreds, immediately turning their attention eastward in order to catch the main unit of the Yuan army by surprise.

The orders of the Yuan commanders went almost unheard in the renewed chaos on the battlefield. The soldiers' motivation was extremely low, and their officers couldn't match up to the caliber and resolve of the Coalition's own.

"I'm sorry about this!" Shiki yelled to one of the enemy generals, whipping his knife back and forth over the lines on his spear. The weapon fell in pieces to the ground, and immediately after a ray of light impacted the general square in the chest, sending him flying. He crashed to the ground unconscious a second later.

Kaguya batted away the enemy soldiers with the light from her mirrors, inwardly asking them for forgiveness. She knew their circumstances were terrible, but for the sake of humanity's future they had to fall here.

One of the enemy soldier ran towards Shiki with his sword upraised, a crazed expression on his face. The schoolboy looked with wide eyes as Hisui suddenly burst forward, and with a twirl of a spear knocked the sword from the soldier's hand. She followed up by striking the soldier with the bottom of the spear in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Hisui?! Since when do you know how to fight?!" Shiki asked her in absolute shock.

The maid turned back to him with the same even expression on her face and answered. "I have always been able to, Shiki-sama. There was simply never a need for me to do so."

That...made sense, he figured. Still, it sure was astonishing to see the proper Hisui handle the spear with such skill.

It was fitting too, considering a spear and a mop weren't all that different in shape or size. How convenient.

This wasn't the place to stay shocked however. The fighting only intensified as they started making their way around the castle walls, heading straight towards the eastern gate. Sima Yan was also leading the northern unit around to join in as well, and soon they'd strike with full force at the center. Han Hao remained behind to direct the defenders, waiting until the forces outside the castle would rout the enemy. Only then would he join with the rest of the troops for the assault on the enemy main camp.

The clashes were so loud Shiki could barely hear himself think through all the noise. He whipped his knife about again, cutting through the armor of a soldier and then kicked him in the chest, tossing him backwards. It was tough, avoiding hitting the lines of death that made up the soldiers themselves and not just their armor. He was used to fighting, but not on such a massive scale.

Luckily, he wasn't alone. Red hair wrapped around more of the Yuan troops, and they began to drop to the ground like puppets with their strings cut. Akiha ran up to join in on the fighting, making sure to aim at the enemy forces and not accidentally hit her own allies. In the chaos of the fighting, it was important to distinguish between who was the enemy and who was not.

Thankfully, giant banners with the emblem of the force were a sufficient indication.

As more and more of the Yuan soldiers fell or fled, the Coalition army finally reached their destination point. Catching the main unit of the enemy in between their two forces, the combined Coalition charged into the fray, forcing the enemy's attention to them. With the pressure on the gate lifted thanks to the efforts of his allies, Han Hao ordered the remaining units inside the castle to head out and reinforce the charge.

It was no longer possible for the Yuan army to continue the assault on Wan Castle. Surrounded on three sides, their only option was to engage the enemy in battle or retreat, which would ensure that the Coalition would follow after them.

With the success of the pincer attack, Sima Yan and Luvia rendezvoused with Shiki and the others. "We must make our way to the leader of this force!" The Chinese general said loudly so they could hear him. "If we can talk to him, we may finally be able to get some answers!"

"Right!"

Shiki nodded to the others, and together the group made their way through the enemy troops, leaving Han Hao in command of the army. They'd rejoin him soon enough; they just needed to get the answers they needed.

Sima Yan led the way forward, as he was the only one familiar with the banners scattered around the battlefield to identify the commander of the vanguard. It didn't them take very long to find him, having set up camp on the far side of the battlefield.

They pushed the intervening soldiers out of the way, and broke through the defenders. Soon enough, they came face to face with the vanguard leader, or in this case, _leaders,_ to Sima Yan's surprise. However, the thing that did not surprise him were their identities, as these two generals were among the most famous in Yuan Shao's domain. He called out to them in exasperation, begging for answers.

"Master Wen Chou! Master Yan Liang! Please, stand down! We only wish to talk!"

"My apologies, Lord Sima Yan," Yan Liang replied, "But we cannot. For the sake of the Yuan family, we will stop your advance here!"

Both he and Wen Chou withdrew their swords, and with a loud battlecry, charged towards the group. Sima Yan immediately engaged Yan Liang, while Wen Chou aimed straight for Luvia. Enemy forces began to surround the group, and so Shiki, Hisui, Akiha, and Kaguya began to scatter them, hoping to get some time to speak alone with the two generals.

Wen Chou grumbled as his swings missed their mark, the blonde foreigner proving to be too swift for him to catch. "Oh my, for a servant of a noble, you sure lack refinement," She said, once again sidestepping a brutal overhead swing from the massive general.

"Grrrrrr-!"

"Step aside if you know what's good for you," Luvia said to him.

"We will never surrender! The fate of the Yuan family depends on our success here! We can not fail Lord Yuan Shao! We can never let his legacy be extinguished!"

"Hoh, you say some interesting things," She said, processing his words as she continued to dodge. "Then I suppose that your lord is in great peril, and that for his sake you'd wield your blade even against your fellow humans. Your loyalty is to be commended, however…"

Wen Chou's sword struck the ground, and Luvia took the opportunity to step into his guard. "You cannot topple the daughter of the Edelfelts! Feel my nobility on your body!"

And that's when she grabbed him. Against all odds, the petite foreign woman had enough strength to force the massive general to the ground. Wen Chou groaned as he fell on his back, and Luvia maneuvered herself to grab him by his legs.

"What are you-!"

His words came to an end as Luvia began to spin rapidly in place. Wen Chou was lifted off the ground, his sense of balance immediately thrown to disarray at the sheer speed the woman was spinning. Like a hurricane in the middle of the battlefield, none dared approach the storm that was Luvia; any who tried immediately got smashed by Wen Chou's body crashing into them at top speeds.

Finally, after a few seconds, Luvia released the man, and Wen Chou went flying so far he crashed into a low wall at the other end of the field. The wall proceeded to crumble under his weight, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Oh...oh crap…" Shiki murmured in shock, and even Akiha was astonished by the brutality Luvia just displayed. The blonde noble brushed herself off, looking towards the direction she threw the general. She was surprised to see him rise back to his feet despite what she had just done.

"Hoh, you sure are a tough one," She said as she closed the distance to him with an elegant stride. "Not many can face my superior abilities head on and come unscathed. You're not all talk, it seems."

Wen Chou brought himself to his feet with a heave, breathing heavily as he composed himself. His vision was still swimming, but he shook his head to throw off the dizziness and once again picked up his sword, preparing to meet Luvia head on.

"I...will not fall...here! Lord Yuan Shao's sons...must stay...alive…"

"Hoh?"

"Wen Chou!" Yan Liang yelled to his partner, disengaging from combat with Sima Yan. He went to stand beside his fellow general, supporting him with one arm. "We need to get out of here! They're too strong for us!"

"Have you forgotten our duty Yan Liang?! If we surrender now, everything we've done up until now will have been for naught!" Wen Chou said, the desperation clear in his voice.

"Explain yourselves," Akiha demanded from the two men. The pair of generals stared defiantly at the Tohno leader, "Tell us why you're attacking us right now or suffer the consequences."

"We-!"

Before either of them could open their mouths, something suddenly dropped in the space between the two Yuan generals and the Coalition leaders. The two sides looked at the stick of dynamite that appeared out of nowhere, and hurriedly threw themselves to the ground.

It proceeded to explode, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Shiki, raising his head, called out to his companions. "Is everyone alright?!"

He heard a cough, followed by a response from Akiha. "We're fine, Nii-san."

He was glad to hear that. Although, what the hell was that?

One by one the group raised themselves to their feet, and the dust cloud began to settle. They looked towards the direction that the explosion came from, and froze.

There, at the other side where Yan Liang and Wen Chou now lay battered on the ground, was a man who could only be described as a spider. His black hair was slicked to the left, towards the side of his face that sported a weblike scar. With a gigantic sickle in his right hand aimed at the two downed generals, the man sported a massive savage grin on his face.

"Now now you two, you know what happens to those who fail, don't you?" He said with a maniac tone. Yan Liang and Wen Chou struggled to raise their heads, and Yan Liang grit his teeth as he mumbled the man's name weakly.

"H-Hisahide...Matsunaga…"

Suddenly, the man swung his sickle, and with a single blow cut down Yan Liang. The group could only stare in shock as the general was slain right before their eyes, the brutality in the man's execution evident in their eyes. "Don't ruin my entrance with your weakness."

Kaguya gasped in horror, holding her free hand to her mouth in order to try and cover her distress at the sheer cruelty displayed. The man turned his sickle on Wen Chou next, holding the weapon to the general's throat. Finally taking note of the group staring at him in shock, he dusted himself off with his free hand.

"Oh my, where are my manners?" He said with an odd sense of elegance. He _bowed,_ showing the top of his head to the group for a moment before finally introducing himself. "The greatest evil in the land finally makes his appearance! The true villain whom none expected to see in this day and age! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

His manic laughter sent a chill down Shiki's spine. Luvia and Akiha took a step forward, standing side by side in front of this strange man that appeared out of nowhere.

"The name is Hisahide Matsunaga!" He screamed, and then bowed again. "At your service."

"...who?" Shiki blurted out without thinking, causing the strange man to glare at him.

"You dare not know who I am, boy?! Gah, I knew these new fellas were going to be a clueless bunch! Listen well, for I am-!"

"An eyesore," Luvia said, cutting him off. "An uncouth, barbarian eyesore. You dare to cut down a man when he's so defenseless? Have you no shame?"

Hisahide laughed again. "You may not have heard me, my lady, but I am a villain after all! I have no need for something like shame! That's for you do-gooders to worry about!"

"So you're the one who's threatening Yuan Shao's troops," Sima Yan said. "Stop this at once!"

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Hisahide cackled wildly again. "I'm afraid that is a little too late, young Sima! For you see, the venerable Yuan Shao has met...a quite untimely and tragic end! Betrayed by the very demons he tried to pacify!"

Sima Yan's eyes widened in shock. "It can't be...Lord Yuan Shao is…"

"Deader than dead! And yours truly didn't even have to lift a finger! Oh, what a twist of fate that was! It was definitely worth seeing first hand! And now, the poor lord's sons are being held hostage, and his loyal retainers will do anything to ensure their safety! How I love these kind of developments! What irony!"

Wen Chou struggled to move, and could only bite out a pair of words. "You...bastard…!"

"The defeated should stay dead."

And with another final sweep with his sickle, Hisahide cut down Wen Chou as well. The two highly respected retainers of the Yuan were slain without a second thought, by a man who for all intents and purposes should not have been in this place.

Hisahide sweeped his sickle to the side, and the two mens' blood splattered on the ground next to him. He turned to the group again and bowed lowly. "I hope you have enjoyed the show, but my time here is done. Do make sure to be entertaining the next time we meet!"

"Do you really think we'd let you get away?" Akiha said, power flaring within her. Her hair began to redden once more, and she kept Hisahide in her gaze. She'd squeeze the life out of him for daring to be so vile and despicable.

But it seemed the villain had another idea. "Well, it's not really up to you, my lady!"

It was the combined shouts of the Yuan army that forced the Tohno head to tear her glare away from Hisahide. The group was rushed from the left and right by the maddened enemy soldiers, forcing them to defend themselves. Hisahide just watched as they engaged in battle, and turned away.

"So long, heroes from another world! I do hope you'll survive long enough for our next encounter! See you!"

And with that, Hisahide left the battlefield, returning to whence he came. With Yan Liang and Wen Chou slain so suddenly, the command of the Yuan army vanguard crumbled, and began to retreat enmass. The troops fighting the group were defeated, and a soldier of the Coalition ran towards Sima Yan to make his report.

"My lord! The Yuan army is retreating! They seem to be abandoning their main camp as well!"

Sima Yan clicked his tongue. "So quickly? Damn it!"

Luvia huffed in annoyance. "How bothersome. So the nobleman's army is in the demons' clutches, while this brute goes around executing any officer who fails in their duty? What a hateful man."

"Shouldn't we...shouldn't we help them?" Kaguya asked, overcome with grief for the Yuan army.

"There's not much we can do no, unfortunately," Sima Yan said apologetically. "They're already retreating, and the commander of this force has probably already left. We can only take in the soldiers who were defeated and give the slain a proper burial. At the very least, we managed to protect the castle. If we give chase, they're bound to ambush us; it's better to be safe than sorry."

He turned to the messenger and gave out his orders. "Tell all units to stand down and retreat back to the castle. We must regroup and treat the wounded."

"Yes my lord!"

The messenger left, and Sima Yan sighed.

"Let's head back," Shiki said, seeing the exhaustion of his comrades. "We need to get some rest and calm ourselves. Let's take care of things one at a time."

"Yes, you're right."

With nothing left to do on the battlefield, the group headed back to the safety of Wan Castle.

 **-COALITION ARMY VICTORY!-**

 **-TMW-**

 _Wan Castle Inner Chamber, thirty minutes later…_

Shiki propped into his seat, leaning his head against the backrest of the uncomfortable chair. As the others also took their seats, grateful to have earned some much deserved peace and quiet.

But the group coming from Hamamatsu knew that it wouldn't last long. They had another place they had to go to straight after this.

Han Hao was the one to speak up first, summarizing what they had learned in this battle. "So Lord Yuan Shao is dead, and his sons are held hostage by the demons, forcing the army to fight in order to keep them safe. Not only that, but Hisahide Matsunaga is in league with the demons, executing all those who fail in their tasks."

"Sounds about right," Sima Yan replied.

Han Hao sighed. "How pitiful; I do not envy their situation. To be under the thumb of someone like Matsunaga is nothing but hell on earth."

"That's not all we have to worry about though," Shiki said. He look to Kaguya and Sima Yan, who nodded in understanding. "We weren't able to tell you this because of the battle, but there's something important you must know."

The original defenders of Wan Castle looked at the three strangely. Without further ado, Shiki began explaining their circumstances. He said everything he remembered, from his fateful retreat from the Hydra to their victory in Mikatagahara.

And of course, he focused on what would come next: the march towards Odani and the preparation for the assault on Odawara Castle.

By the time he was done a few minutes later, there seemed to be nobody truly surprised at the table except Luvia.

"You say you travelled through time? How absurd! Such a thing is reserved to the five True Magics! It's ridiculous to the point of blasphemy!" She said, her noble Magus mindset shining through at the strangest of times.

The odd term fell on deaf ears for everyone else, and Shiki was quick to explain himself. "It is true. Everyone we know died, but we went back in time in order to fix things. The very fact we're here with reinforcements proves that."

The blonde wanted to argue, but Akiha cut in, flicking her hair back. "Not much we can say to refute that claim. There's no way you'd have had so many soldiers on hand if you hadn't pulled off something crazy. I'm amazed Nii-san, you're always caught in these odd situations. I wonder if it's something about you that draws the bizarre towards you."

Shiki wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a thinly veiled insult, but he put it aside, chalking it up to Akiha's normal demeanor. Han Hao looked skeptical, but figured they had no reason to lie, especially after saving them at the most opportune time.

"So your next target is Odani Castle before you head to Odawara, correct? Da Ji is bound to send forces here once she hears the castle didn't fall."

"We know; in fact, we're counting on it," Sima Yan replied. "That way we can weaken the forces protecting Odawara. I apologize, Master Han Hao, but I'll have to ask that you stay behind to meet their attack, and keep them occupied long enough for us to capture Odawara. Once we succeed, we'll send you reinforcements to catch them in a pincer attack."

"Ah, no need to apologize Lord Sima Yan; in fact, I was about to suggest that myself. Leave me about two hundred soldiers and I should be able to hold out long enough. It is fortunate that Wan Castle is a fairly well fortified structure, so we should be able to hold out as long as supplies last. The demons aren't known for complex strategies aside from attacking head on after all."

"I see. Thank you, Master Han Hao. Your assistance is greatly appreciated," The Sima clan member said gratefully, bowing his head. "I do not think the Yuan army will attack again, so you should be fine until then. In the meantime, we should prepare to head out towards Odani. We can't afford to waste any time."

"Hmph, in that case, I shall come along. I want to deliver due justice upon these demon scum. Da Ji will regret angering me," Luvia said proudly, folding her arms.

"Then I'll come too. You need all the help you can get," Akiha said, looking to her brother. "If I let Nii-san out of my sight, he's going to get himself in trouble once again."

Shiki groaned, but smiled regardless. Hisui also spoke up, offering her own help. "Ah, then I shall assist Akiha-sama and Shiki-sama."

Mikiya, who had been watching quietly until now, chuckled to himself. "I can't help much, but if you'll have me, I wish to come along. I want to meet up with my own Shiki as well; I feel that with you, those chances are much higher."

"You are more than welcome, Lord Mikiya," Sima Yan said. "In that case, we leave Wan Castle in your capable hands, Master Han Hao. I wish you luck, and may we meet again."

"Likewise, Lord Sima Yan. Please take care."

The Wei general then looked to Shiki, and smirked. The schoolboy caught his gaze, and without a word instantly realized what that stare meant.

' _Good luck with these ladies, Lord Shiki.'_

Oh crap. He really was now stuck with this duo of overly proud girls butting heads. The burden of their bickering was now officially transferred over to Shiki.

"We'll leave the captured Yuan troops and the wounded here with you. Please make sure to give a proper burial for the fallen as well."

The group rose from their seats, and began to make their way out of the room. However, before they could, Han Hao spoke up again. "Ah, wait just a moment Lord Sima Yan, I just recalled something important."

The group stopped in their tracks and turned to him. "Last I heard, Lord Taigong Wang was sighted within Odani Castle. I'm sure that you'd appreciate his help."

"Lord Taigong Wang?!" Kaguya exclaimed. "We must go to his rescue!"

"I see, that is reassuring information indeed. Thank you Master Han Hao."

"You're welcome. May the Heavens support you in your endeavors."

And with that, the group left the room, heading out to prepare the soldiers for the march towards Odani Castle.

"I hope everyone else is okay," Shiki said in concern, looking towards the sky.

"I'm sure they are doing well. Have faith in their abilities, Lord Shiki. They will not fail us," Sima Yan reassured him.

"They should be just fine, Nii-san. Now then, how about you tell me exactly what you've been doing until now. I'm sure there are a few things you left out in your explanation, no?" Akiha said, smiling darkly.

Shiki gulped, suddenly feeling more in danger than he been until now.

Never had he wished so strongly that he had been in Mordred and Fujino's place right about now.

 **-Akiha Tohno has joined the cause!-**

 **-Hisui has joined the cause!-**

 **-Luviagelita Edelfelt has joined the cause!-**

 **-Mikiya Kokutou has joined the cause!-**

 **-TMW-**

 **WISE UP!**

 **Battle of Wan Castle:** A battle that took place between the forces of Cao Cao and Zhang Xiu in the year 197. Cao Cao, having been cordially invited to feast in Zhang Xiu's castle, was betrayed and ambushed by his hosts due to the machinations of Zhang Xiu's strategist, Jia Xu. Cao Cao was eventually able to escape, although at the cost of his bodyguard Dian Wei.

 **Yuan Shao:** A warlord from the late Eastern Han period, he was a childhood friend of Cao Cao as well as the leader of the alliance against Dong Zhuo. A descendant of a noble line, he controlled the vast majority of the territory of northern China. He eventually launched a campaign against his once friend, but was defeated in the Battle of Guandu and died two years later due to illness.

 **Gao Lan:** An officer who originally served under Yuan Shao. During the battle of Guandu, he defected to Wei alongside Zhang He.

 **Han Hao:** An officer who served under Cao Cao. He joined Wei after his brother was killed by the Shu forces, and swore to avenge him. He was instrumental in establishing the Tuntian system, an agricultural system which bolstered Wei's economy significantly. He was later killed in the Battle of Mt. Dingjun by Huang Zhong.

 **Wen Chou & Yan Liang**: A pair of officers who were said to be Yuan Shao's greatest generals. They were said to be peerless on the battlefield, and supported the noble leader in his conquest of the north. The two of them eventually fell in battle against Cao Cao at Guandu, and were said to have been killed by Guan Yu.

 **Hisahide Matsunaga:** A once retainer of the Oda clan who was known for his cruelty, violent nature, and cunning. Harboring his own ambition for the land, he was said to have consistently defied Nobunaga. He eventually committed suicide in order to avoid being executed by Nobunaga, and to spite his foe, shattered the tea vessels that Nobunaga coveted for his collection.

 **Masatoyo Naito:** A Takeda general that was known as one of Shingen's Four Guardian Kings. He served the Takeda faithfully and was said to have made no mistakes during his campaigns. He eventually died at the Battle of Nagashino against the Oda forces.

 **Nobufusa Baba:** Also known as Nobuharu Baba, he was another one of Shingen's Four Guardian Kings. He, like Masatoyo, fought for Shingen throughout all of his campaigns and went on to serve his heir as well, Katsuyori Takeda. He too fell in the Battle of Nagashino.


	4. Ch1, Ep3: Battle of Oshi Castle

**AN: Not much to say about this one. For all those of you waiting for more Warriors characters to show up: I get you, and don't worry, they will start showing up. These first few chapters serve more of an introduction to the story at large, and I assure you that in time they will pop up all the more. The cast is going to be pretty big.**

 **Also, making a few changes. I'll be adding Type Moon wiseups at the end of chapters as well, seeing as there are those reading who are not familiar with those terms.**

 **As always, don't be afraid to review and give feedback!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-TMW-**

 _As part of the plan to retake Odawara Castle, the Coalition Army traveled back in time. As Shiki and Mordred headed towards their own destinations in order to secure the outlying bases, Fujino and Touko marched towards Oshi Castle, one of the Hojo's former territories. Eager to occupy the castle, they made their way forward, surprised to see it practically untouched..._

 **-TMW-**

 _Enroute to Oshi Castle…_

Touko let out a whiff of smoke as she walked at the front of the army, Shigetoshi and Fujino flanking her from both sides. She looked towards the girl, surprised at her endurance; she didn't expect her to be able to walk for so long, especially in that extremely impractical nun's habit she wore. That was something that was going to have to be fixed.

As soon as they had a permanent base that is.

The army marched in relative silence, wading through the forest they inevitably found themselves in. Touko counted themselves lucky that their own objective was the closest to the drop point; a little bit northeast of Odawara, and perhaps the easiest to get to. It was necessary after all, as Shiki's unit had Kaguya in their midst, while Mordred had Cu Chulainn and the freed portion of the Takeda Cavalry with her. Their own troops, which she had dubbed 'Asagami Regiment' much to the girl's chagrin, was essentially made up of the reminder.

That's what they had to work with unfortunately. Touko was banking on meeting others in Oshi Castle itself, having received a report from the scout that there were indeed allied forces occupying it. It was also good that no enemy was currently assaulting the castle, but that could change at any point.

"Takenaka," She suddenly said, getting the general's attention. "I didn't quite have a chance to ask this, but what were the circumstances surrounding your arrival in this world?"

He looked on ahead again as he spoke. "I was on my way to support Lord Mitsunari at Sekigahara when a giant hole appeared in the sky above us. When I came to, the demon army was attacking, and I led my force to join up with the Toyotomi at Osaka. We were eventually forced to abandon the castle, and split up in search of other resistance groups."

"I see, so quite like what happened to us," Touko said, letting out another whiff of her pipe. "We also experienced the same thing, except without having a force of our own. We were drawn in by that very same hole in the sky, and the demons surrounded the city almost immediately. We had to abandon everything and run for our lives. It was shocking to say the least; even from where we come from, such large scale displacement magic is incredibly uncommon."

"So it was the same for you...Tell me, Lady Touko; what era do you hail from? I must admit I've never seen clothes like yours, or like Lady Fujino's, or Lord Shiki's."

She chuckled. "Far off in the future, from your perspective. A future in which Japan has joined the international stage, but has gone through many years of isolation and sorrow to get there. Now I dare say it's not that different from the rest of the world. If you saw it now, you would be surprised."

Shigetoshi looked at her with wide eyes, and even Fujino decided to listen in. A few of the soldiers marching right behind them caught bits of their conversation, and started becoming curious. "I see...so to you, we're all history...and you also know what happened to us, and how our tumultuous era ended."

"Indeed I do, but I'm not going to tell you," Touko said plainly, a reaction Shigetoshi expected. "What other strange things did you notice when you arrived here?"

Shigetoshi fell quiet for a moment. "Enough for a lifetime, to be honest. When I got back to Osaka, I heard that Lord Hideyoshi was helping the Hojo fend off the demons at Odawara Castle...but I immediately knew that was impossible, since by the time the battle at Sekigahara was taking place, he was already dead. What's more-"

"People who should be dead were alive, and others met those they should never have been able to meet, I assume?" Touko cut in, and he nodded in acknowledgment. "I noticed that as well. Sima Yan is all grown up, and yet Dong Zhuo is still alive. Hideyoshi took the name of Toyotomi, yet is still subordinate to Nobunaga. It doesn't make sense at first, but I figured it was a given from the start: Orochi didn't just draw people in from different eras, but from different periods within those eras as well. That's how these contradictions can take place, and fix themselves accordingly. However, what would be the reason for doing so?"

"Orochi wanted to gather the strongest warriors he could find and challenge them. I am not certain as to why he picked our eras specifically, but that's what he did. There was much chaos initially, but we were able to band together to face him," Shigetoshi answered, and sighed. "It seems it takes a threat as big as this to make all of the different factions unite; and yet, even after Orochi was slain, they still went back to their old ways. It's regrettable. If everyone had stayed united, then maybe-"

"You still wouldn't have been able to beat the Hydra," Touko said, correcting his mistaken assumption. "This world...it's quite a strange one, even by my standards. It feels more akin to a Reality Marble than anything else."

"Reality Marble?"

"A Magus' inner world that superimposes itself on reality. An invoked mental landscape that operates by its own rules, divorced from the real world's. It's a bit more complicated than that, and it is also extremely rare, but that's what it is in a nutshell," Touko explained. "I suppose a being like Orochi would be able to invoke one, but even for a Reality Marble it's too large in scale. Even more strangely, the one who had cast it is already dead, and as such it should have collapsed a long time ago. I wonder if the Hydra has anything to do with it?"

While the vast majority of her words went over his head, Shigetoshi still managed to piece together a solid argument. She continued while he listened. "I figure the Mystics would have a better explanation for us, as you said that it was they who had originally sealed Orochi. They'd have a better understanding of his power than we do, and by extension, the logic behind this world. I get the feeling that there is much more at stake here than we know, but unfortunately we have too little information at this time."

"I see...while I do not know the specifics, I can understand that this is far more complex than I had originally believed," Shigetoshi admitted. "I will trust your judgement, Lady Touko."

She huffed. "Even I have my limits. When I'm suddenly thrust into an unfamiliar environment and attacked by a horde of demons, I too can find myself lost and confused. The important thing is to gain clarity, and act accordingly."

"You seem quite familiar with such notions," Shigetoshi said with a smile.

"More or less. I do run my own private company after all," She said, and then realized he wouldn't completely understand what she meant. "In my field, you can find yourself facing all sorts of strange occurrences, some more than others."

"How would you rate this one?" He asked.

She took another whiff. "The strangest by far."

Shigetoshi chuckled lightly. "I understand. If you do not mind, I'd like to hear some more about the future, if possible. I know that there are many details that you do not wish to share, but I still am far too curious as to how our land grew."

"In that case…"

And so, Touko spoke. Avoiding the topic of the Warring States period, she abridged parts of Japan's, and by extension the world's history from the beginning of the 20th century. She spoke of technology, medicine, transportation, and even war, purposefully leaving out the less tasteful aspects. All the while, Fujino and the few soldiers at the front listened attentively, the latter soaking in the fascinating information like a sponge.

It made the uneventful yet scenic journey a little more bearable. Fujino was not sure when was the last time she had seen so much greenery, having lived in the heart of a city her entire life. It was refreshing, even if the circumstances were far from ideal.

Maybe once they managed to create some sort of haven for themselves, they'll truly be able to appreciate the dimensional world's environment.

She could do without the rivers of magma and hellish spikes though. They dotted the landscape, and from what she heard several castles had their motes filled by the red hot lava. The ground was quite literally ripped out by its roots and displaced in a chaotic fashion, giving it the patchwork appearance the map had made quite clear to them.

By the time Touko had finished her storytelling, the army exited the forest, and looked ahead to see Oshi Castle in all its glory before them. "Very well. The messenger should have informed them we were on the way, so let us approach." Shigetoshi said.

Touko took another whiff of her pipe, noticing that her tobacco had run out. She reached into her pocket and took out another batch, refitting it into the pipe's end. "Sure, but we also must make sure to reinforce the defense. Can never be too careful."

"Of course."

 **-TMW-**

 _Oshi Castle Main Keep_

"So you say you traveled through time? That is quite an outlandish tale, I must admit," The general in command of Oshi Castle's defenses, Ujinaga Narita, said. "I find it quite hard to believe."

"It's understandable, Master Ujinaga. It took us a while to accept it as well, but we do have proof that we can show you," Shigetoshi reassured him.

Having made their way into the castle earlier, the Asagami Regiment quickly reinforced the defenses while its leaders went ahead to meet up with the commander. Shigetoshi was glad that it was Ujinaga who was in command, even if his forces were paltry.

However, he was not the only one there.

"I'm shocked. I didn't expect to see you here, Azaka," Touko said to the black haired girl across from her. Clad in a simple combination of a long skirt and blouse, Azaka Kokutou crossed her arms as she looked at her teacher.

"That's my line! I was looking for Mikiya, and I had nowhere else to go!" She argued back, and then looked to Fujino, who nearly cowered under her intense gaze. "And Fujino! I hadn't seen you since forever! Who'd have thought we'd meet here again of all places?"

"Ah...Kokutou-san, I…" Fujino began softly. "These people helped me, so I decided to help too."

As the two schoolgirls started catching up, mostly with Azaka being louder than necessary, Touko eyed the other two women in the room carefully. She didn't recognize them, but their outfits told her enough about their profession.

The first was a woman with silver colored hair tied up in a ponytail. Her black clothing and steel toed boots gave her an official, knightly air, and Touko could see the cello case resting against the wall behind her. She was convinced that the contents of the case were most certainly not a cello.

The second was a woman with short dark blue hair and cyan eyes. She wore a nun's habit just like Fujino, except her black boots contrasted her graceful look. Her eyes were like a hawk, studying the environment and the people around her carefully.

From their appearances alone, and by the manner they carried themselves, Touko immediately realized that they were members of the Holy Church, possibly belonging to one of its many combat divisions.

Touko decided to make the first move. "And you two are?"

The silver haired woman spoke up first. "Riesbyfe Stridberg, official Shield Knight of the Holy Church. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I am Ciel of the Burial Agency. I'm surprised, I didn't expect to meet a Magus such as yourself here," The second woman said. Touko met her gaze with one of her own, the distrust in Ciel's stare clearly evident. "To say you have traveled through time would have made you a target of the Church, but that is a small detail in comparison to being brought into this world. It feels tainted, as if something lurks in the air."

Touko ignored Ciel's first comment, and lit up her pipe once more. "If I understood it correctly, it might be remnants of Orochi's power," She replied, and inwardly smirked when Ciel tilted her head in confusion. "I'll tell you the full story later, but what you have to know for now are what our current plans are. We wouldn't have come all this way just to chat after all."

"So what is your next move?" Riesbyfe asked.

"We take as many of the soldiers stationed here as we can, leave behind a force to protect the castle and head straight for Odawara," Touko said. "We have two other forces heading towards Nagashino, Wan Castle, and Odani. Once we surround the demons with our troops, we will hit them from all possible sides."

"A very risky plan, Lady Touko," Ujinaga replied in concern. "Are you sure this will work as intended?"

"We can only try. We don't really have any other plans that can work. Either we succeed, or we all die again. As convenient as Kaguya's time travel powers are, we can't rely on her forever. We have to stay alive to keep on building up our troops. We need to stay resourceful."

"I see, that makes sense," Riesbyfe said. "If what you say is true, then the soldiers we currently have are the only ones we'll get for the time being, at least until we conquer Odawara. That will however be the biggest hurdle."

"And that's why we're gathering allies. We can win even if we have smaller numbers just due to the quality of our generals. There's simply no going around it; Odawara will prove whether or not we survive," Touko said, taking another whiff of her pipe.

"Hmm...then let us discuss our plan of action further," Ujinaga suggested, gesturing to the seats. "Please sit; I will provide you with all the assets needed to reach the best conclusion."

Touko and Shigetoshi took the offer, and sat by the sides of the table. Ujinaga sat down at the head, while both Ciel and Riesbyfe sat opposite to the two. "Azaka, Asagami, come. You need to hear it too."

The two girls, having been lost in chatter, nodded in acknowledgment and sat by their comrades, looking towards Ujinaga. He gestured towards one of the guards, who promptly brought over a collection of maps that showed the surroundings of Oshi Castle, as well as others around the area. The group scattered them over the table, and Azaka couldn't help but whistle at the feudal, yet surprisingly accurate details on them.

In her mind, the ancient look was fascinating, even is she had gotten used to modern conveniences. After all, it's not every day that one meets with an apparently famous general from the middle ages, and brainstorm strategies with them. For Azaka, who loved things that strayed from the norm, such a thing couldn't be more exciting.

The circumstances could have been better though. She'd have a bit more of a peace of mind had she known where Mikiya was, but according to Fujino, they hadn't found him yet.

But she wasn't worried, since if worst comes to worst, they could just use that time travel to find him. It was a piece of cake in her mind; nothing to worry about.

It could have given her some time alone with him without Shiki around. She didn't hate the girl, in fact they got along quite well, but their mutual love for Mikiya stopped them from being really good friends.

Well, not that it mattered now. It was strategy time.

"So Narita," Touko began. "How many troops do you think you'll need to hold the castle?"

The general pondered for a moment. "Hmm, I'll require at the least three hundred. The castle isn't that big, but there are a lot of open plains around us. Our main source of defense are the floodgates that can be opened in order to surprise the enemy, but that's a one off deal. Other than that, I believe we should be fine."

"Then we'll do that. Since Da Ji will definitely hear of our movements, she'll probably try to steal our advantage by sending forces to attack you; in that time, we'll capture the castle. We'll then send troops as fast as we can to help you, and catch them in a pincer. With our limited numbers, that's all we can do," Shigetoshi clarified.

Ujinaga sighed as he looked down at the maps on the table. "What a messed up situation we found ourselves in," He murmured, and then let out a small chuckle. "It's funny, if my daughter were here, she'd probably volunteer to charge ahead herself…"

The sadness in his voice was palpable. Fujino looked at him sorrowfully, and raised the necessary question. "What...what happened to her?"

"She died when the demons attacked Odawara," He answered plainly, clenching his fists on the table. "At the time I was here, defending the castle, when I heard that Odawara had fallen. I wanted to head out and assist, but was held back by my retainers. I sent out a scout instead, who had reported to me what happened. It was around that time that information started coming in about the other warlords, as well as the Hydra. Everything was just so...hopeless. We simply couldn't do anything. But what if you say is true, and that we can go back in time, then maybe…"

"We'll do what we can, Master Ujinaga," Shigetoshi reassured him. "We'll make sure you reunite with Lady Kai, I promise."

' _Don't go making promises you can't keep.'_ Touko said to herself, looking to the former Toyotomi officer with narrowed eyes. She figured that everyone around the table knew this already, but also realized he was doing this in an attempt to raise Ujinaga's, and by extension everyone's spirits.

Hope was a rare commodity these days after all.

"In any case, I do think we have some luck," Ujinaga continued, changing the subject. "Despite both Kiyomori and Da Ji being our enemies, I've very rarely seen them on the same side."

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked. It was a bit of information only the original dwellers of the dimensional world would be aware of after all.

"Ah, I see what you're referring to," Shigetoshi cut in, and turned to the rest of the group. "Kiyomori first appeared only after we had slain Orochi for the first time, as Da Ji needed him in order to revive her lord; however, since we killed Orochi the second time, reports indicated that their interactions and alliance has been shaky at best. Since the Hydra appeared, they seem to cooperate even less."

"Is there any reason for that?" Riesbyfe asked. "That could be important for our future campaigns."

"Frankly, we don't know," Ujinaga admitted. "All we do know is that their collaboration is not exactly based on loyalty or friendship; their interests are mutual at most, I assume."

"Interesting...in that case, we can presume that Kiyomori might not appear as reinforcements for Da Ji in Odawara, or anywhere around here," Shigetoshi said.

"He shouldn't, considering that at this time, he's in the north," Ujinaga corrected him.

"All the better then," Touko said. "We don't have to worry about him in that case. We can focus on just Da Ji and our immediate objectives. Why don't we-"

At that moment, a messenger burst into the room, surprising the guards. He kneeled in front of the table, and made a shocking announcement.

"Dong Zhuo's forces are on their way here!"

That was a report that not a single member of the present group expected to hear now of all times. Ujinaga shot to his feet in alarm. "Dong Zhuo?! Are you certain?!"

"Yes my lord! His army has been sighted approaching the castle! They'll be here within the hour!"

It was enough to send the castle into a stupor. Shigetoshi looked to the commander, and clenched his fists in anger. "Dong Zhuo...now of all times? What in the heavens does he want?"

Fujino however was confused by the unfamiliar name. "Who's Dong Zhuo?" She asked, and when the others looked to her, she realized that her question may have been out of place.

But Ujinaga was quick to answer. "A cruel man with unbridled greed and far too much influence. The first time we arrived in this world, he was quick to pledge his cause to Orochi's and helped him subjugate resistance groups throughout the land. Even after Orochi's death, Dong Zhuo took advantage of the chaos to pursue his own ambition, his desire to build a 'paradise' as he called it that consisted of all the beautiful women in the world. He's more on the demons' side than ours."

"An avaricious, bloodthirsty warlord then. It seems there is no shortage of those," Riesbyfe commented, standing up from her seat and heading over to take her cello case. She placed it on the ground, and opened the clasps to reveal a massive cello-shaped buckler with a bladed tip at its lower end. "I'm not all too keen on killing humans, so I'll aim for knockout blows. The only ones who'll receive the end of my blade are those unholy demons."

"That is fair enough," Shigetoshi replied to her resolve. "What we do know is that he'll attempt to pillage and plunder everything in here in an attempt to increase his wealth, as well as take any woman he can find hostage."

"What can you tell us about his army? Anything or anyone we should worry about?" Touko asked.

"From what I heard, there isn't," Ujinaga said. "His only advantage are his numbers. He has no noteworthy officers or strategists, and is prone to simply attacking head on once he has a target in mind. Why his soldiers follow him at all is a mystery to us, but he's still a force to be reckoned with."

It fell quiet for a moment as Touko processed the information. She took another whiff of her pipe, then suddenly stood up. "Narita, you said you have floodgates here, right? And that Dong Zhuo has a penchant for beautiful women?"

The general looked at her in confusion, but answered. "Ah, yes."

Touko smiled.

"Uh oh," Azaka murmured, recognizing that devious smile from a mile away.

"In that case," Touko said. "I have an idea…"

 **-TMW-**

"Lord Shingen would be proud," Ujinaga said from atop the castle walls, looking down at the far off battlefield. An hour after Touko's plan was put into place, they hurried to their positions. Ujinaga was relegated to defending the castle itself, while the others would put everything in motion. It was ingenious, he had to admit, as due to their smaller numbers they had no choice but to resort to a bit of trickery.

But well, Dong Zhuo deserved it, in any case.

A messenger ran up to him, and kneeled. "My lord, Dong Zhuo's forces have camped on the outskirts. They seem to be aiming for the village in the center."

"I see, then this is where it starts," Ujinaga said. "I sure hope your strategy works, Lady Touko."

A soft breeze blew.

"For all of our sakes."

 **-TMW-**

 **CHAPTER 1, EPISODE 3:**

 **BATTLE OF OSHI CASTLE**

 **Coalition Army vs. Dong Zhuo Army**

 _(Play: Samurai Warriors 4 OST - Conflagration [Takeda])_

 **-TMW-**

 _Dong Zhuo main camp._

"Finally! A castle worth taking!" Dong Zhuo bellowed heartily, his laughter echoing throughout the camp. "Don't leave anyone alive! Kill all the defenders!"

"My lord!" A scout yelled as he approached, kneeling before the ruler. "We have received information that a pair of very beautiful and exotic women have shown up in the central plains!"

At that, the overweight warlord shot up from his seat in glee. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY!" He laughed again. "After those bastard demons killed all of my hostages, I had a shortage of women! Now I can finally build my paradise again!"

The scout said nothing in response, and waited for the lord's command.

"Send all units to the center, and capture them at once! And if you find anymore, bring them to me as well! Kill anyone else who tries to resist!"

"At once my lord!"

The scout left to pass on Dong Zhuo's orders. The lord fell back into his seat, and gestured for a servant to bring him a cup of wine. "These fools don't have a chance at victory. We'll crush them underfoot!"

 **-Dong Zhuo's Army is advancing towards the central plains!-**

 **-TMW-**

"My lady, Dong Zhuo's forces are approaching!"

Riesbyfe nodded in response, and dismissed the messenger, letting him continue onwards to spread the report to the other units. She looked to her companion, Ciel, who met her gaze. "It seems we have a big fight on our hands."

Ciel withdrew her black keys, holding three in each hand. "Like you, I'm not much for killing humans, but we do what we have to do. Let's just get this over with as quickly as we can."

"You're right," Riesbyfe replied. She then turned around, and raised her voice so the troops that had joined them would hear her. "Our task is to hold off the enemy until we receive the signal to retreat! Stay alive until then!"

"YES MY LADY!"

Their enthusiastic response caused her to smile, and she turned around to face the oncoming enemies she could see in the distance.

"Are you ready, Ciel?" She asked her Church comrade.

The blue haired nun brandished her black keys. "Of course."

Just as expected.

Their unit waited patiently, holding their ground as Dong Zhuo's army advanced upon them. A scout's quick report numbered them at around six thousand, which was way more than the Coalition guarding Oshi Castle currently had. In a straight up fight, they'd outright lose, no matter how physically strong their leaders were.

But in a siege like this? They would be able to hold them off quite easily.

"Here they come! Meet them with everything you've got!"

The Coalition's battle cry echoed in the central plains. Dong Zhuo's forces, invigorated by their leader and the prospect of treasure to plunder, charged ahead with unbridled glee.

And like an explosion, the two forces met in a violent clash.

The sounds of steel raged as the two sides battled it out for dominance. Ciel darted in between the enemies, hitting them with the flat of her blades in order to knock them out. She was quickly surrounded on all sides, but before they could spear her from all directions she jumped. Soaring above the enemy, who were left in awe of her skills, she launched her keys into the shadows of several of the troops. Immediately those stricken were locked in place, the magic of the Black Keys working immediately to paralyze their movements.

She continued her passes, knocking out as many soldiers as she could while the Coalition soldiers pushed as hard as they could against the assault. As she landed on her feet for the fifth time, a massive battleaxe threatened to crash upon her, so she quickly dodged out of the way, letting it impact the ground with a loud boom.

Ciel stood upright once again, and narrowed her eyes at the large man as he heaved back the battleaxe over his shoulder. He smirked, looking down at Ciel who was obviously shorter than him.

"Hoh? It looks like the scout was right; you _are_ a fine one!" He said, licking his lips. "I'll enjoy ravishing you until you break."

Ciel didn't bother responding to his brutish taunts. She changed her stance, withdrawing another six keys from her habit. Even though he was disgusting, she still wouldn't kill him, as much as she wanted to. Her weapons are only for slaying the unholy.

Not that Dong Zhuo and his troops weren't unholy themselves.

"I am Dong Min," He suddenly said, introducing himself. "You better be thankful, girlie."

"I do not recall asking for your name," She replied. "So I will not bother giving you mine."

"Oh, I like them feisty. I'll definitely enjoy messing you up!" He declared savagely, and charged towards her, lifting his axe high up to bring it down upon her.

Ciel found it way too easy to dodge. He scared no one with his stature and threats, and she simply sidestepped his heavy blow. The battleaxe crushed the ground it struck, and Ciel took the opportunity to go on the offensive, forcing Dong Min to pull back his weapon in an attempt to defend himself.

The six black keys clashed against the battleaxe's handle, and Dong Min's eyes widened when he found himself forced back, somehow overpowered by a girl nearly two heads shorter than him.

"Wha-" He could only let out, before Ciel pushed more power into her arms to force his hands and the battleaxe upwards. Caught off balance, there was nothing the enemy general could do as Ciel temporarily relieved her hold on the keys in her right hand, and smashed her fist into his exposed stomach.

Dong Min doubled over in pain, dropping the axe to the ground as he clutched his stricken abdomen. His was barely able to lift his face up to glare at the blue haired nun. "You...dumb...bitch!"

"You really are all talk," She said to him, meeting his gaze. "Don't bother speaking if you end up face first on the ground after five seconds. It's disgraceful. Now stay down."

There was nothing for the defeated general to say. He moved his eyes to look behind Ciel, and smirked when he saw one of his fellow generals come up behind her with a sword upraised, ready to bring it down on her head.

Unfortunately for the newcomer, Ciel didn't even need to do anything. Moving into the space behind them at breakneck speeds, Riesbyfe raised her buckler and promptly deflected the sword swing. The attacker was sent off balance, and Riesbyfe spun, crashing her shield into his face. He promptly fell backwards like a sack of bricks, out cold.

"I could have handled that," Ciel said to her companion.

"I know, I just felt like intervening," Riesbyfe responded. "We need to keep our guard up regardless. They still outnumber us after all. We don't know in what way they could surprise us."

Ciel couldn't really argue against that. Her expertise didn't lie in fighting large scale battles like this; she was more used to stalking her targets in the night, and quickly dispatching them before they noticed. If she could be compared to anyone, it would be to the ninjas of the era; swift, deadly, and silent, with a skillset that fit those criteria.

She may be a member of a combat division of the Church, but the combat she was used to was a little more...refined, for a lack of a better word.

In contrast, Riesbyfe fit right in. She was an indomitable wall, able to stand against the mightiest of opponents. As a knight, she had the skills to protect as well as to lead, all for the sake of defending her charge.

She may be used to protecting only single people at a time, but a castle wasn't all that different for her.

Riesbyfe Stridberg was a shield that protected the innocent from the darkness of the supernatural, while Ciel was the silent, deadly blade that struck fear even into the hearts of the Dead Apostle Ancestors.

Well, if anything, having a fellow member of the Church with her was reassuring, since they shared the same ideals.

The massive cello-shaped buckler was swung wide again, tossing aside more of Dong Zhuo's troops. Yet, every time a dozen were knocked down, another two dozen came to fill their place. With their inferior numbers, the Coalition Army was valiantly holding their ground, their swords and spears swung in a wild frenzy.

Leading the defense, Riesbyfe and Ciel continued to hold off the enemy.

 **-Riesbyfe Stridberg and Ciel are engaged in battle with Dong Zhuo's forces!-**

 **-TMW-**

"My lord! They are resisting capture and are fighting back!"

Dong Zhuo's temper flared, and he smashed his fist against the armrest of his chair, rattling the seat. His attendants jumped in fright, taking an instinctive step back from the short fused warlord.

"What the hell are you imbeciles doing?! It's just a pair of women and their weakling troops! How can you be having so much trouble?!" He screamed.

"Sir! They're not regular women! They're displaying skills we've never seen before!" The messenger argued.

"I don't care! Hit them with everything you've got and capture them! I don't care how!"

There was no getting through to him when he was angry. Relenting to the bloodthirsty warlord's wishes, the messenger bowed and quickly ran out to give out the new orders.

"What a bunch of idiots," Dong Zhuo said to himself, gesturing to his attendant to refill his cup of wine. "It's only a matter of time. Hit the enemy as hard as possible, and they'll eventually fall. Simple tactics really."

He brought the cup to his lips and chugged down the whole thing, wiping his mouth once he was done, and gestured to the servant for another refill.

 **-TMW-**

Touko looked down at the central plains from her vantage point to the south. She eyed the battlefield carefully, twirling her pipe in her hand. The fighting was so fierce and loud she could hear the men screaming, and could even make out exactly which clashes were the ones belonging to the two church members.

"Looks like they didn't even think of taking this route," She said to the soldier that had accompanied her. His task was to lead her to Dong Zhuo's main camp through the forest to the south of Oshi Castle, and so far it was going off without a hitch.

"Dong Zhuo has never been that clever or strategic," The soldier replied, strengthening her point. "He's too full of himself to care. He thinks attacking head on all the time will solve all of his problems."

Touko took a quick whiff. "When you have numbers like his, that could actually work, but unfortunately for him the terrain doesn't allow full use of those numbers, considering everything is tightly packed."

"Still, to not even defend his flanks is the height of stupidity."

"We'll count that as a blessing," Touko said with a huff. "Now let's go. We need to hurry before our allies are overwhelmed by those numbers."

"Yes my lady."

Taking point, the soldier led the way. She had previously asked Ujinaga for a guide who knew the area well, and he personally recommended this young man. So far, he hadn't disappointed her; they had made good progress in the time that Riesbyfe and Ciel engaged the enemy.

So much progress, in fact, that they would be in sight range of Dong Zhuo's main camp in no time.

Touko however still had to admit that these sort of battles were not her strong forte. She was more experienced with exorcism and dollmaking, so acting as a strategist for an army wasn't a skill she had ever bothered cultivating. After all, no one expects to be pulled into an alternate, patchwork world with so many different people to fight with and against.

How did the original Coalition handle it all in the beginning? She forgot to ask, and she decided that she would once the battle ended. For now, she needed to focus on her own part of the plan.

With Dong Zhuo focusing all of his troops in the center, there was absolutely no way for him to know that someone would try to sneak around into his camp from the side. So focused was he on the women that they had presented to him, that he left his guard wide open.

What an amateur move from a man who called himself a warlord.

Soon enough, and after more minutes of running, Touko and the soldier arrived at their destination. Standing atop a slightly elevated hill hidden amongst the trees, Touko had nearly full vision of the construction of the camp; that is, she could see the vast majority of the erected tents, while some others were slightly hidden from her view.

That was good enough. She quickly made sure that it wasn't too far for her to get a good aim, momentarily reinforcing her eyes to get a better measure of the distance.

"Stand back," Touko said to the soldier, and he willingly obeyed, taking a few steps away from her. He was curious as to how she was planning to enact her plan, but figured he was about to find out.

The Magus took a deep breath, and held her pipe in front of her, aiming it at the camp like a wand. Moving it in a specific pattern, she wrote a rune into the air.

"Ansuz."

Quick and easy.

And from the rune that she etched into the air, a ball of flame erupted in the direction of the tents. It didn't matter which one she aimed to, as the goal was simple:

Set Dong Zhuo's main camp ablaze.

With a loud impact, the fireball crashed into one of the tents, instantly igniting the cloth. The entire thing immediately caught on fire, causing the troops that had stood around it to scream in fear and panic.

Before they could move to try and extinguish the flames, Touko repeated her action, scribing the rune multiple times in quick succession to make sure the entire camp was ablaze. The goal was to overwhelm the defenders of the camp and force them to abandon it.

And if it worked like she originally intended, the fools would go in exactly one direction: the central plains. That was her small part of the plan.

As Dong Zhuo's main camp burst into an inferno, she stopped her assault and reinforced her eyes once more, checking to see the effect it had on the dwellers within.

 **-Dong Zhuo's main camp is on fire!-**

 **-TMW-**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! RUN! WE'LL BE BURNED ALIVE!"

The troops screamed in fear and agony from the unbearable heat, the flames threatening to engulf them. Without warning, all of their tents, including the one containing their supplies, suddenly burst into flames that they could not respond to in time.

Total chaos descended upon them, and the leader of the force wasn't exempt from it.

"Damn those bastards!" Dong Zhuo bellowed once more, raising an arm to protect his eyes from the flames. His vision was tainted in red and orange as he desperately ran, flanked by his equally frightened servants and bodyguards.

They led him outside despite his weight slowing them all down. Dong Zhuo struggled to breathe as both his out-of-shape body and the smoke bore down on his lungs.

"My lord! What are your orders?!" One of the soldiers hurriedly asked him, hoping to receive some direction from his master.

Dong Zhuo grabbed the private and roughly pulled him closer. "Kill them all! Charge and crush those fools for daring to use these cowardly tactics!" He screamed in the soldier's face, making him shake in fear. "They will pay for messing with me! Don't even spare the women! If they don't bow to me, then they die!"

He shoved the soldier away, who hurriedly bowed and sprinted to deliver the new orders. As Dong Zhuo was carried out of the burning camp by his retainers, he seethed with vengeful fury. His face scrunched up, twisting his already ugly proportions to monstrous degree.

"I will not let them take away my paradise! All those who stand against me will pay with their lives!"

His intentions were clear and absolute. Assembling together following the surprise fire attack, the remaining units of Dong Zhuo's army began making their way towards the central plains.

 **-TMW-**

"Worked like a charm," Touko mused, taking a whiff of her pipe, watching Dong Zhuo's soldiers moving forward to join the rest of his army. The smoke from the main camp began to fill the skies, highly visible in the morning glow. She turned to the soldier, and began making her way back. "Now let's go join the others. The smoke will serve as the signal they need."

He obeyed, and began following after the Magus.

The second part of the plan was a success. Now for the next one.

 **-TMW-**

"Lady Riesbyfe!"

The Church Knight pushed away the general she had been fighting with, and briefly turned her head to look at the Coalition soldier who had yelled her name. She noticed his finger pointed forward in the sky's direction, and she turned to follow his gaze.

A massive pillar of smoke rose from behind the massive wave that was Dong Zhuo's army. Riesbyfe's eyes widened, realizing that the signal they were promised had arrived.

The third part of the plan begins now.

Her voice rose high above the sounds of battle. "All units, begin the retreat! Turn back and withdraw behind the gate!"

Just once was enough to spur the Coalition troops into action. Quickly disengaging from the enemy soldiers, the Coalition forces turned around and started running, heading back in the direction of Oshi Castle.

"We won't let you escape!" One of Dong Zhuo's soldiers shouted, and the enemy forces began giving chase. Riesbyfe and Ciel regrouped, and together began to hold off the enemy, serving as the rear guard while the troops headed towards their designated position.

"It looks like God's grace exists even in this world," Riesbyfe said as she swung her buckler about, sending many of the enemy troops flying. Ciel flourished her black keys back and forth, doing the same to the ones she was occupied with.

As they fought, the two church members began to make their way back as well, knocking out dozens of the enemy troops in the process. They needed to make sure their allies safely made their way back behind the gate that made up the barrier between the road to Oshi and the central plains.

Once the gate closed, there would be no way for Dong Zhuo's army to continue advancing. However, they could simply make their way around, and with their massive numbers it would be far too easy for them to surround the castle and take it by force.

It was a good thing however that the Coalition had a strategy in mind. Taking note of the tide of the battle, and the rate of their allies' retreat, Ciel and Riesbyfe kept on fighting, waiting for the opportune moment to escape as well.

Because once they do, Dong Zhuo's army would receive quite a surprise.

 **-TMW-**

"My lord! We're seeing the signal smoke!"

"Good, then it means everything is going according to plan. Lady Fujino, please prepare yourself," Shigetoshi said to the girl as they stood by the floodgates to the north. While Riesbyfe and Ciel took to the center with the bulk of the troops, and Touko to the south in order to make her way to Dong Zhuo's main camp, it was up to Shigetoshi to lead Fujino to the designated location.

The location being the floodgates that Ujinaga mentioned. Built in order to hold one of the nearby rivers at bay, it was a fairly solid wooden construct that also served as a convenient reservoir of water for the villages that dotted the central plains. It was a key resource in the former Hojo lands, one they painstakingly protected during their historical battles against the Uesugi, Takeda, and Toyotomi forces.

The floodgates were never once opened, for should they ever be destroyed, the results would be absolutely catastrophic for those living in the villages.

As well as in the central plains.

And that was exactly the plan that Touko concocted. While Ujinaga originally intended to keep that strategy for use when the demons invaded, he realized that using it now against Dong Zhuo's forces was necessary in order to avoid death at his hands.

Making use of the warlord's rampant greed and lust, they would lure his forces to the central plains. With Riesbyfe and Ciel, two very exotic beauties that Dong Zhuo had never seen before, he would be caught hook line and sinker.

And so he did. So enamored was he with the mere _idea_ of new women to ravish that he let his guard down, allowing Touko to sneak around to set his camp on fire. That in turn would anger him, causing him to send the rest of his battalions to rush the center in a bid to charge through the defenses.

In that time, the Coalition troops would begin the retreat, and lock the gate to separate themselves from Dong Zhuo's army.

And now, the crucial part:

Destroying the floodgates, allowing the massive amounts of water to rush in and drown Dong Zhuo's army in the raging currents.

It was a solid plan, one that Shigetoshi had to admit was also simple in execution. He had no doubt that a smarter enemy would have seen through it, but Dong Zhuo was easy enough to trick to use it effectively.

All they needed now was to make their way towards those floodgates and allow Fujino to destroy them.

"Easy now Fujino," Azaka said to her friend. She noticed the purple haired girl was nervous, shaking in the nun's habit that she still hadn't changed out of. The small group, together with a contingent of troops, stood on an elevated hill not far from the floodgates, giving Fujino a clear line of sight to her target. When Shigetoshi asked her if she could use her abilities from here, she responded that she could, and so they camped and waited for the opportune moment to play their part.

With the allied army on the retreat, it was only a matter of time before they received the signal to act.

Dong Zhuo would not see it coming. So focused was he on what was in front of him, he couldn't see what came up behind him. Or to the side of him. Or even above his head.

Still, the group couldn't help but feel a modicum of pity for the troops; dragged were they with their mad lord's desires, they couldn't rebel against him lest they know his fury. They could only move forward, disregarding their own safety as per his orders. Even the generals in Dong Zhuo's army were little better than their commander.

"Shigetoshi-san, I have a question," Fujino asked the Japanese general, who looked to her. "I thought we were trying to avoid killing anyone, so why are we doing this?"

He sighed in response. "It's less than we avoid killing them and more that we are trying to recruit as many people as possible to our cause. If we leave them alive, we have a chance to get them on our side, and we need as many soldiers as possible at the moment. However, we know that it'll be impossible to reason with some of them, especially the likes of Dong Zhuo. It's better if we get him out of the way so he doesn't turn on us when we least expect it. This strategy may very well kill him, but it's not like we can't go back to the past and capture him then."

"So basically, those who surrender join us, and those who don't we get rid of," Azaka summarized. "That's a little bit-"

"Cruel? Yes, I agree. However, we don't have much of a choice. If we want to survive, we have to take appropriate measures," Shigetoshi replied. "And besides, it's very unlikely Dong Zhuo would ally with us."

"We...didn't really ask him, did we?" She asked.

"No, but we know him enough to not bother. Despite what you may believe, he's not entirely incompetent. He did after all manage to place himself as the de-facto leader of the Han and persuaded Lu Bu to join him. He may not be the smartest, but he's far from stupid."

Azaka huffed, once again staring ahead towards the battlefield. "Could have fooled me."

"I guess he's desperate. His force is one of the few human armies left alive, putting aside the remnants of the various factions. I wouldn't be surprised if he had some of those remnants in his force as well." Shigetoshi said.

There wasn't anything Azaka could say in response. The general's answers were logical, and as such she couldn't really complain. If the whole time travel shtick was real, then they definitely had some wiggle room as to how to act.

But still, it wasn't very fun, thinking of the prospect of all these soldiers drowning. They were merely doing their jobs, as begrudgingly as they could, and didn't truly have a say against the orders of their ruler. They were doing what they could to survive in a world that had nearly driven them extinct. She pitied them, but she also knew there was no other choice.

Seconds turned into minutes as the group waited for the signal to act. The moment the force under Riesbyfe and Ciel made its way back, that was the moment they strike.

And it came just at the opportune time.

A fair bit distance away, red colored smoke rose into the skies from the gate leading towards Oshi Castle. Whoever had designed the castle and its surroundings was smart; they had incorporated a potential opening of the floodgates into the construction, and therefore the gate that separated the road and the central plains was just at the right elevation.

That's what the Coalition Army banked on.

"Lady Fujino, now!"

The girl nodded in acknowledgement, and turned towards the wooden dam. She focused her sight on it, and her Mystic Eyes of Distortion shone.

Azaka, who had also turned to watch the proceedings, suddenly noticed a small light blinking momentarily among the trees flanking them.

Immediately, she moved. "Fujino, watch out!"

"Eh?"

Her focus broke, and she hurriedly turned towards Azaka. The younger Kokutou crashed into her, sending both tumbling to the ground just as a sword shot through the air above them. Shigetoshi, caught by surprise by Azaka's sudden action, followed the sword's path as it turned in the air on its own, flying back to its original location among the trees.

"Tch, I missed," A haughty voice mumbled. A figure walked out from the forest's edge, stopping short after a few steps.

Azaka and Fujino quickly rose back to their feet, immediately on guard. Shigetoshi stared with wide eyes at the man who had appeared, and clutched the handle of his naginata tightly. "Lord Zhong Hui? What are you doing here?!"

 **-Zhong Hui has appeared!-**

The man, now identified as Zhong Hui, brushed his long ponytail aside with his hand. "What does it look like? Of course I'm stopping your plans. Dong Zhuo may have not seen it coming, but I'm not nearly as blind as that foolish oaf."

Shigetoshi grimaced. ' _Now of all times? I knew he had allied himself with Dong Zhuo, but I didn't expect him to show up now.'_

This was a problem. Zhong Hui, despite his arrogance, was not a foe they could underestimate. He was clever, cunning, and held a very clear advantage over them:

The four swords that floated in the air behind him, controlled and manipulated by his will.

The first to comment on it was Azaka, who pointed at them with her hand. "What the heck are those?!"

Zhong Hui huffed. "Oh, these? Nothing less than prestigious heirlooms of my family. After all, I am descended from the great Zhongli Mei. Such a thing is mere child's play for one such as I."

"You...you sure are arrogant, aren't you?" The younger Kokutou said in response, sighing. She had too many classmates like these in her school back home. The kind that think they are above everyone else. They were always a pain in the ass.

"And rightly so. After all, I am the chosen one. I shall be the one to lead humanity to a new age. You imbeciles can die off for all I care."

Shigetoshi entered his battle stance. "And yet you ally yourself with the likes of Dong Zhuo. Have you no shame, Lord Zhong Hui? You claim you'll lead humanity, and yet you actively work against it. Dong Zhuo is a friend of the demons, need I remind you."

"Dong Zhuo is merely a means to an end," The Wei general said. "I originally intended to use him to increase my prestige, and it seems my instincts were correct; with humanity on the brink of extinction, only I can raise it from the ashes, and lead it to oppose the Hydra. That is a role reserved only for myself."

"We've already started doing so without you," Shigetoshi informed him. "It's not too late, Lord Zhong Hui; leave Dong Zhuo's side and come with us. Your talents are far better suited to helping us, rather than him."

It seemed that the arrogant man was giving it some shred of a thought, but quickly dismissed the offer. "I refuse. I have no intention of dying alongside the lot of you. If I want to survive and claim my destiny, now is the opportune moment. As such, I shall stop your endeavors here."

The four swords parted into pairs, levitating over above his head, now angled towards the three Coalition members. He spread his arms to the side, giving off the impression of a messianic figure.

"So there's nothing left but to fight," Shigetoshi told himself, and shouted to the girls. "Lady Azaka, with me! Lady Fujino, you go and destroy the floodgates! We can't let him delay us any longer!"

The two answered in unison. "Right!"

The pair broke, with Azaka dashing towards Zhong Hui along with Shigetoshi. The Wei general did not know how they intended to destroy the dam, but it mattered little to him. His snapped his fingers once, and three of the swords shot forward towards Azaka and Shigetoshi. The younger Kokutou was caught off guard, but managed to dodge out of the way just in time as the sword passed by her at breakneck speeds. Shigetoshi twirled his spear, deflecting the two blades that came towards him to the side.

The fourth one however was aimed right at Fujino. Before she could focus on the floodgates again, the loud whoosh of the sword travelling through the air broke her concentration, forcing her to abandon her plan and jump back. The sword missed her by a large margin, but it still terrified her. She was already used to being on the edge of death, but it never once got easier.

With all four swords having missed their marks, Azaka closed the distance to Zhong Hui. She flared her magical energy, passing it through her gloves, and punched towards his head with a loud shout. He narrowed his eyes and moved aside, her fist missing him by an inch. With another snap of his fingers, one of the swords began making its way back, intent on piercing the girl through the back.

But Shigetoshi came just in time, and slammed the flying sword down to the ground with his naginata midflight. Azaka continued her assault on Zhong Hui, but the man dodged her every strike. "How quaint," He said, jumping back from a low kick Azaka aimed for his legs in an attempt to bring him down. Seeing Fujino once again attempt to reach the dam, he willed the blade he had shot towards her to make another pass.

Fujino was once more forced to back away to avoid being pierced. Taking the chance, Shigetoshi closed the distance to him, and swung his naginata down on his head. However, the strike was blocked by one of the flying swords, forcing the Japanese general back. Working as a team, both Azaka and Shigetoshi went on the offensive. A pair of flaming fists and a naginata worked in tandem to take him down, but he proved much more resilient and skillful than they had expected. With only three of his flying swords, he kept up the pace, at times even forcing one of the pair back with an unexpected flank.

All the while, Fujino struggled with the sword that was constantly pursuing her, not allowing her even a moment to catch her breath or let her focus on the floodgates. She once again ducked to avoid a swing from the sword, and rolled when it came down on her once again, piercing the ground instead. She rose up to her feet quickly just as the sword dislodged itself, and once again shot towards her.

This was getting on her nerves. She stood her ground, and her eyes shone as she focused on the sword. "BEND!"

The red and green spirals answered her call, and arrested the blade's movements, stopping a mere ten centimeters from her face. It struggled to reach her, and she once again repeated her spell. "BEND!"

The sword groaned momentarily before it began crumpling in on itself, the forces holding it together proving not strong enough to oppose her Mystic Eyes. The metal bent and crashed, and in short order the sword was completely destroyed, falling to the ground in a shower of metallic fragments.

Fujino breathed deeply, and wiped her brow. With her two teammates keeping Zhong Hui busy, now was her chance to destroy the floodgates.

"Hm?" The Wei general let out as he once again blocked a swing from Shigetoshi. "Oh, you destroyed one of them. You are to be commended, however…"

All of a sudden, another sword, identical to the one that was just destroyed, materialized in the air behind him and instantly made its way to Fujino again, who barely managed to avoid it in time with a surprised scream. "You are a fool to think that depriving me of my weapon will work. The chosen one cannot be defeated so easily!"

The remaining three pushed Azaka and Shigetoshi back, causing them to skid against the ground. "Now then, what will you fools do now?"

 **-TMW-**

"Go go go! Do not stop for anything!"

Riesbyfe's command echoed throughout the retreating force. Having began making their way past the gate, the rearguard kept on pushing back Dong Zhuo's forces. However, they were encroaching on them quickly, and soon enough they might even breach through the Coalition's formation and have a clear line to Oshi Castle.

They lit up the signal not long ago, but so far, there has been no indication that the assault group had received it. With no water marking the success of the flood attack, the main force had to keep fighting until the plan was executed.

Or when Dong Zhuo's army slaughtered them all, thereby sending the Coalition force into disarray.

Ciel swung her black keys back and forth, sending many enemy soldiers flying. "What is going on up there?" She asked no one in particular, glancing to the distance to where Fujino's group was. She couldn't see that far without enchanting her eyes, but right now she needed all the strength she could get to hold off the enemy. Wasting magic on far sight would be a waste.

And besides, it was a little too high for her. The higher elevation, combined with one of those hellish spikes in the middle blocked her vision of the group at the floodgates.

Riesbyfe ran to stand beside her Church comrade, and together they fought off the enemy along with the rearguard troops.

It was taking too long, the two realized. Fujino's group was held up by something, and they didn't know what. They couldn't go help them since they were needed here, and so the only choice was to pray they'd be successful soon.

That haste however, was tripled when the duo saw who was approaching from behind the army, along with a large contingent of troops with him.

Dong Zhuo, mounted atop the only horse in his army, smiled as he caught sight of the two girls. "So you're the two beauties I was told about. You really are something else!" He exclaimed giddily. But then his excitement turned to anger, and his brows scrunched up in fury. "But you two have gotten in the way of my conquest! If you don't submit to me, I'll have you put to death right here and now!"

' _Narita wasn't kidding; he really is unpleasant,'_ Riesbyfe thought to herself, getting a good first look of the overweight enemy commander. Whatever his intentions were, it helped that he was here now; after all, this meant he'd definitely get caught up in the water attack once it was underway.

Now the only thing left was for it to take place.

 **-TMW-**

"BEND!"

Once again, another one of Zhong Hui's floating swords was destroyed by Fujino's eyes. Having abandoned her intent to rupture the floodgates for now, she turned her attention to the Wei general, helping out her two teammates in taking him down.

And he was proving to be a far tougher opponent than the three had expected. He was holding them off by himself, and his levitating blades were a constant threat, as even deflecting them to the side was a danger in on itself.

They were running out of time. If they didn't hit the floodgates now, their army will be overwhelmed.

Azaka was lucky that her gloves were sturdy enough and her instincts sharp enough to punch away the blades that tried to strike her. She had already tried to attack Zhong Hui with her abilities, but that required direct contact, which he quickly made impossible for her. As the swords were not alive, she could not cause them to combust on their own.

Changing targets, Fujino instead focused her gaze on Zhong Hui himself. While she was not keen at all on killing humans, she knew that they had no other choice in the matter now. They had to make the plan work no matter what.

However, he noticed her intentions. In a sudden move, he pulled back his blades, putting them in front of him to shield himself from her sight. The red and greens spirals from Fujino's eyes hit the swords instead, crushing them like they had before. With her attack diverted, he quickly conjured up more blades, putting them back at square one.

"This guy-!" Azaka let out in frustration. ' _What are we supposed to do now? We can't pierce his defenses in any shape or form. We'll get nowhere like this!"_

"Ready to give up? I wouldn't blame you. There are not many who can stand up to my might," Zhong Hui said, boasting further.

Shigetoshi's mind kicked into high gear as he attempted to think up a strategy they could use to win. ' _What can we do? Lady Fujino won't be able to destroy the dam at this rate. His swords are too much of an obstacle, so only if we had a way to-'_

It suddenly hit him. The way out of this peril.

"Lady Fujino! Go now!" He screamed to the girl, and her eyes widened at his sudden call.

"But we-!"

"Don't worry! Just go!"

She had too many questions, but for now, she decided to follow along. Disengaging from the combat, Fujino turned and ran, heading towards her original objective.

"Haven't you learned? This won't work!" Zhong Hui said, launching another sword towards her. She was, like before, forced to move aside to avoid being pierced.

"Lady Azaka, keep him busy!" Shigetoshi yelled to the younger Kokutou. She too was caught by surprised, but acknowledged his order and charged, closing the distance to the Wei general. He responded by aiming another one of his blades at her, which she proceed to dodge by sliding underneath it. Picking herself up again, she closed the distance and began to attack him once more, and just like before he dodged her strikes with expert maneuvering. He may not know what her abilities entailed, but he had enough of a mind to realize that being hit by flaming fists was not something he desired.

Following up with her attack, Shigetoshi joined the fray, parrying the two remaining swords that flew towards him.

Their situation now was just like before; Fujino couldn't focus on the floodgates because of the one sword assaulting her, while the two of them were trying to keep his attention towards them.

However, this time, they had Shigetoshi's strategy in mind.

"Lady Fujino! Bend the path of his sword!" Shigetoshi yelled to the mystic eyes user.

It took her a moment to catch wind of his intentions. She nodded, and kept her gaze locked on the blade as it made another pass through the air towards her at high speeds.

"As if I'd let you-" Zhong Hui began, trying to take back active control of that singular sword, but found himself held down by both Azaka and Shigetoshi, and was unable to keep his mind focused on it enough to change its course.

It was too late for him to do anything about it. As Fujino dodged one last time, she yelled out her spell again.

"BEND!"

And this time, aimed at the air above the blade itself. In an instant, the red and green spirals caused a miniature burst just above the sword's surface, and rather than continue its straight path, it was now angled in a particular direction:

Right towards the floodgates.

Zhong Hui couldn't regain active control of it in time. At the speed it was going, there was absolutely nothing that could stop its flight now. The sword, with all its forward momentum, plunged itself into the wood making up the dam. The reinforced steel overpowered the primitive design, slicing deep into the wood.

The effect was almost instantaneous.

With the delicate dam ruptured, the balance of pressure was lost. Like a raging tsunami, the massive amount of water exploded outward, destroying the remnants of the dam, and all at once began its furious descent towards the central plains.

Zhong Hui clicked his tongue in frustration, unable to believe he had been outwitted so easily. He jumped back, avoiding one final strike from both Azaka and Shigetoshi and recalled the swords to float back behind him.

The pair breathed hard, but kept up their stances in preparation for him to re-engage, but found that it was unnecessary. "Tch, looks like I failed. I'll commend you for your cunning, but know that this is the only time you will ever be able to one-up me."

He turned on his heel, and began making his way back into the forest. "Whatever happens to Dong Zhuo now is none of my business. We'll see if he manages to get himself out of this mess."

And with those final words left behind, Zhong Hui disappeared behind the foliage. Fujino dropped to her knees, coughing and hacking due to the constant strenuous activity she had just performed. Both Azaka and Shigetoshi walked to stand beside her, watching the water make its way to drown Dong Zhuo's army.

 **-Zhong Hui has retreated!-**

 **-The floodgate has been destroyed!-**

 **-TMW-**

"Bwahahahahaha!"

Dong Zhuo's laugh was as annoying as she had imagined. Ciel dodged out of the way as the previously downed Dong Min swung at her once more. She flipped over in mid air, and threw another pair of Black Keys at him, which he proceeded to block with his battleaxe.

The younger Dong brother laughed as well. "Looks like this is the end of the line for you, girlie. Now give up."

Ciel landed back on her feet, and armed herself with another pair of Black Keys. She narrowed her eyes, briefly glancing around to check the condition of the soldiers of the rearguard.

' _This is bad. We won't be able to hold out at this rate-'_

Her thoughts were caught off when suddenly she felt a rumbling beneath her feet. She quickly looked to the ground, realizing what was happening, and then turned to Riesbyfe, who had also noticed the change.

The knight was quick to bark out the order. "Now! Full retreat!"

As one, the soldiers of the Coalition army disengaged from the enemy. They all together turned tail and ran, shocking Dong Zhuo's troops at seeing their enemy flee with their tails between their legs.

Dong Zhuo however was not amused. "What are you fools doing?! Catch them!"

His soldiers wavered for a moment, but then began giving chase. Riesbyfe, the last in the formation of the retreating force, momentarily turned around, and chanted a quick spell. The blade on her buckler lit up, and she swiped it over the ground in a large arc. A wall of fire sprouted in the path of Dong Zhuo's forces, stopping them in their tracks.

"Close the gate!"

Immediately the guards of the Coalition forces worked on slamming shut the massive wooden barrier. Riesbyfe quickly slid under the gate as it crashed to the ground, blocking all access to the central plains.

Regrouping, the Coalition army watched as the strategy unfolded.

The wall of fire that Riesbyfe conjured was extinguished, and the enemy troops began making their way towards the gate.

That was when they heard the massive rumbling behind them. Shaken, the entire army turned around to catch sight of its source.

"What the hell is going on here? What are those cowards-" Dong Zhuo began, and the rest of his words got caught in his throat.

There was absolutely nothing they could do to escape the approaching wave. Dong Zhuo's forces screamed in terror as the wall of water crashed onto them, engulfing them all in a single moment.

 **-The flood attack was successfully executed!-**

 **-Dong Zhuo's Army has been wiped out!-**

 **-TMW-**

Ujinaga watched with wide eyes from his position atop Oshi Castle's wall. He looked down to see the once flourishing village at the base of the plains be completely submerged in the raging rapids of the flood. He himself was shocked to see that the reservoir had contained so much water in it.

Well, to be fair, it wasn't exactly a reservoir. It was a river, one of the bigger ones in the area, that extended all the way from the sea right into this place. Somehow the displacement of the area had worked in such a way that the water was led here, and the floodgates had held it back.

But that was no longer. Now, the central plains are gone, together with the uninhabited village. It was most likely going to become a lake now once the water finishes pouring in.

He held a certain pity for the soldiers of Dong Zhuo's forces, but none for the man himself. Ujinaga didn't know, but he didn't care either way.

With this, the battle was over.

"Thank the heavens."

 **-COALITION ARMY VICTORY!-**

 **-TMW-**

The abrupt end to the battle was almost disorienting for the members of the Coalition army. The screams from the enemy had died down at some point, and the stragglers that somehow survived were quickly captured. The wounded were immediately taken to receive medical care, and as a whole the entire army regrouped.

Two hours later, the leaders of the Coalition force, or the 'Asagami Regiment' as Touko called it, gathered by the main gate of the castle.

"That went even better than expected," Touko said as she lit up her pipe again. It had given out on her way back from the southern path, and she hadn't bothered doing so until now. She had seen the effect the flood attack had on Dong Zhuo's forces, who, even after an extensive search by the Coalition's scouts, remained generally at large. Whether or not they all drowned didn't matter; their attack had ceased, which allowed the Coalition some breathing room.

"I wouldn't call it better by any stretch of the word," Shigetoshi said. "It was a near miss, I will admit. We failed to account for Zhong Hui's appearance."

"But in the end, we pulled through with minimal casualties. I'd take that over being massacred," The woman replied.

Leaning against the wall nearby, Fujino and Azaka rested from the massive effort they just finished exerting. Neither of the two were used to this kind of pressure, even with Fujino already having been through at least two battles at this point.

As the others discussed their post-battle preparations, Azaka decided to ask Fujino a question that had been on her mind. "Hey, I gotta ask...where were you when all this started?"

The mystic eyes user stayed silent for a moment, and put a hand across her stomach, clutching it tightly. The familiar pain had returned again, but for one reason or another it hadn't been bothering her as much as she had expected.

Well, it wasn't important right now. "I...I remember walking alone, in the rain, when we were brought here. But...that's it really. All I remember after that were the screams, and the running, and the demons coming from out of nowhere."

Her voice was soft and even as she spoke. "I didn't know where to go, so I just ran as far away as I could. I couldn't...I couldn't help anyone, and eventually I ran out of energy to even run away. I don't know where I ended up, but I remember a group of people I've never seen before carry me out from Mifune. After that I...don't remember much. When the small camp I was taken to was attacked, I was escorted until I met up with another group, and just like that I went between units until I joined the one that attacked the Hydra. From there, it's as we told you."

Azaka said nothing as Fujino recounted her tale. It wasn't the most exciting, she had to admit, but she could imagine that constantly being on the run was hell. Being transported to another world all of a sudden was not something they'd have ever imagined happening to them.

"It was kind of the same for me too. I was out for a job on Touko's request when it happened. Everything was so chaotic, and I was trying to make my way back to Mikiya, but in all the mess I couldn't find my way back and ended up somewhere else. I eventually met up with these two," She said, gesturing to Riesbyfe and Ciel. "And we just went around, trying to help where we could. That's how we ended up here."

"Ah...I see," Fujino said in response. She slid down to the ground, wanting to give her legs a little bit of rest. She tilted her head up to the sky, watching the clouds slowly make their way across her vision.

"It's so...terrifying," She admitted. "I...There's only fighting all the time, and we are constantly in danger. I hate it. I wish we never came here."

Azaka pushed herself off the wall, and put her hands behind her head. "I feel the same way, but I don't think we have much of a choice now. All we can do is help everyone out, and find a way to beat that Hydra. I'm sure once we're done with that, we'll be able to go home."

The only thing Fujino could do was nod her head in response.

Meanwhile, back with the others, Ujinaga opted to finalize the necessary arrangements. "As much as I welcome our victory, the destruction of the floodgates has taken away a very crucial element from Oshi Castle's defense."

"Will you still be able to hold out?" Shigetoshi asked him.

The older general stroked his beard. "I could, seeing as now that the central plains are no longer accessible, the demons only have two avenues of access to the main road. I think I'll be able to hold the chokepoints. And besides, it's not as if we do not have a way to drain some of the water. Worst comes to worst, I'll destroy the levee to the south in order to cut off their path. The rest should be fairly simple."

"I see...I'll trust your judgement, Master Ujinaga," Shigetoshi said, and bowed respectfully. "We'll leave enough troops and supplies to last you as long as you need."

"Just don't leave too many. You're heading out for Odawara afterwards, no? I heard that Da Ji's entire army is there at the moment. It'll be a very difficult battle," Ujinaga reminded the other general.

"We'll make due with what we can, and besides, we have more units taking the rest of the castles around Odawara. Once we join up with them, we'll think up a strategy to capture the main keep," Shigetoshi answered.

"Then I shall join you," Riesbyfe said, cutting into their conversation. "I cannot allow those wretched demons to get away with their heresy any longer. I will bring down the judgement of God upon them."

"I will come too. Humanity will not fall thrice to these abominations," Ciel added in. She had to admit though, part of her motivation was also the fact that Tohno was a part of the army, and she was incredibly worried about him. While he knew how to fight, many of his opponents were much stronger than him, even with his eyes. She needed to keep an eye on him as well.

And that's all it was. Nothing more.

Maybe.

"Ah, then you can count me in too!" Azaka yelled, waving her arm when the group looked to her.

Shigetoshi couldn't help but smile, and he scanned the area, taking in the sight of the many soldiers transporting supplies and weaponry to and from the castle. He could see that despite the grueling battles that will surely come, morale was very high. If anything, it meant that the troops held hope, owing to a string of victories they had obtained over the demons and their allies.

"It is quite strange, to see humanity come together again in such a time," He said.

Touko took another whiff of her pipe. "When driven into a corner, even a rat can become mighty. When the only other option is annihilation, you can bet people will do all they can to survive, even grasp the impossible."

"Will such a mindset allow us to defeat the Hydra?" The general asked her.

Touko fell silent, which told him enough. The gathered group disassembled and went about their business, making sure to finish all the preparations needed for the march and the castle's defense.

As Fujino rested against the wall and looked to the bright blue sky, she wondered what conflicts await them now.

 **-TMW-**

 **-Ciel has joined the cause!-**

 **-Riesbyfe Stridberg has joined the cause!-**

 **-Azaka Kokutou has joined the cause!-**

 **-TMW-**

 **WISE UP!**

 _Dynasty/Samurai:_

 **Battle of Oshi Castle:** A battle that took place between May and July in the year 1590, it was a part of Hideyoshi's campaign against the Hojo clan. The Hojo led a valiant defense against the Toyotomi forces led by Mitsunari Ishida, and only surrendered when they heard that Odawara had fallen. It is historically the battle where Mitsunari made a great blunder that tarnished his name, eventually leading to him losing support among other Toyotomi retainers.

 **Ujinaga Narita:** A warlord that served under the Hojo during the Sengoku period. His most famous battle was his defense of Oshi Castle, defending the castle from Mitsunari's forces that outnumbered his own. It was only when Odawara Castle fell that Ujinaga decided to surrender to Mitsunari's forces. His daughter was Kai, also known as Kaihime.

 **Dong Zhuo:** Originally a minor warlord from Xiliang, he rose to power due to his martial prowess, and eventually forced himself into the court of the crumbling Han empire. His tyranny caused the people to suffer, eventually causing a coalition of warlords led by Yuan Shao to oust him from the capital. After his defeat, a plot by Wang Yun (and in fiction, Diaochan), caused his adopted son Lu Bu to assassinate him.

 **Zhong Hui:** An officer of late Wei, he participated in many of Sima Shi's and Sima Zhao's campaigns and rebellion subjugation efforts. Known to be ambitious and studious, he was distrusted by fellow generals and ministers. He was part of the force that would later conquer Shu, and would also cause the arrest of Deng Ai through slander. He eventually allied himself with Shu's then chancellor Jiang Wei and rebelled against Wei. He was eventually betrayed and killed during a strategy meeting along with two of his nephews.

 **Dong Min:** Dong Zhuo's younger brother who originally assisted He Jin in his attempt to oust the Ten Eunuchs. After He Jin's death, he helped his older brother in his violent takeover of the capital. He was later captured during Lu Bu's revolt and executed.

 _Nasuverse_ _:_

 **Ciel:** One of the main heroines of _Tsukihime,_ she is a member of the Holy Church, and had pursued Roa to Misaki City. Blending into the population by assuming the role of a highschool student, she watches over the city and exterminates the dead as per her duty. Aside from her training as a member of the Burial Agency, she is also immortal due to her previous connection to Roa.

 **Riesbyfe Stridberg:** A character introduced in _Melty Blood_ , she was originally Sion's protector, who together with her hunted one of Wallachia's incarnations. She, along with the other Church Knights, perished in the fighting and was consumed by Wallachia. During the events of _Actress Again,_ she mysteriously finds herself alive once more. Her main weapon is a cello-shaped buckler called True Apocrypha.

 **Azaka Kokutou:** Mikiya Kokutou's little sister and Touko's apprentice. After the death of one of their relatives, Azaka found herself falling in love with her brother despite their blood relation, which at times puts her at odds with Shiki. Her special power is the ability to cause spontaneous combustion in her targets with the use of special gloves given to her by Touko, and her origin is Taboo.


	5. Ch1, Ep4: Battle of Odani Castle

**AN: And we're back with another chapter! Finally some Warriors Orochi characters join the fun, and next chapter will have even more! The party is only getting started.**

 **Enjoy!**

-TMW-

 _Following their victory at Wan Castle, the Coalition army made their way towards the Azai's former main base as fast as they could, at Kaguya's insistence. Having heard that the mystic genius Taigong Wang was among the many fighting the demons there, they knew they had to recruit him into their ranks as soon as possible. Racing towards the castle, they were unprepared for what they would come across there..._

-TMW-

 _Odani Castle outskirts..._

If there was one thing Shiki realized he didn't like, it was forced marches. Even though Odani wasn't all that far away from their previous location, hearing that a fabled mystic was among the defenders in the castle caused the coalition to go into high gear. Almost instantly did they get into formation and head on out, not stopping for a moment.

To say that they were all tired would be an understatement. They were nearing the castle grounds, which was good, but with their current fatigue levels their ability to fight would be hindered.

Which was why, even though they were in a hurry, Sima Yan called for a break. Almost immediately several soldiers fell on their butts, breathing heavily. Shiki too decided to take this chance to prop himself against a tree, and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. He watched the interactions between the various mismatched groups, still surprised as to how these people from different time periods got along so well.

"Nii-san," Akiha called out to him, and he turned his head to look at her approach. "Don't wander too far off."

"I'm not a kid, Akiha." He laughed. Hisui came up to join them, looking none the worse for wear. With the battle at Wan Castle still fresh in his mind, he decided to inquire the maid about the skills she had shown in the battle. "Hey Hisui."

"Yes, Shiki-sama?"

"When did you learn how to fight like that? I swear I've never even see you practice."

Hisui tilted her head, and looked to Akiha, who shook her head in exasperation. "Nii-san, you simply never bothered to look," She told him, and then her expression changed into her familiar scary smile, making Shiki nervous all over again. "I suppose it's because you run out at night so much. Figures."

He couldn't say anything to argue. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So is Kohaku-san also…?"

"She is," Akiha answered again. "Quite capable too. You'd be surprised."

"How did I not know that too?" Shiki said. "Still, I wonder where she is. We haven't seen her ever since we got dropped in this world."

"I too wonder about Nee-san. I'm worried for her," Hisui said.

Trying to lighten the mood, Shiki smiled again. "Well, I don't think we need to worry too much. With Kaguya-san's powers, I'm sure that eventually we'll run into Kohaku-san again at some point. She can handle herself, I suppose."

With that said, the group fell into chatter, mostly with Shiki being on the receiving end of Akiha's scolding. Eventually, hunger struck, and the entire force retired to have their much needed meal. Made of simple provisions, the tasteless rice balls and miso soup did not serve to appease their palates. The soldiers were used to it, but for the more aristocratic members, it was still hard to handle.

Of course, having spent enough time in this world as it is, they knew they did not have much of an alternative. Constantly being on the run from the demon forces meant there was never time to make a more appetizing meal. Their resources were squandered enough, and the provisions had to be rationed evenly so everyone could have something to eat.

It was a cruel reality for the force constantly on the run. Despite this, a certain blonde Magus decided to verbally show her frustration, who was eating the rice in her bowl with a grimace. Her elegant cerulean dress with golden highlights contrasted the rest of the force extremely, and some soldiers could not help but stare as she complained.

"This food is not even fit for a sow," Luvia said, "How can anyone live off of this gruel?"

Sima Yan chuckled in response, "It's something you get used to. In turbulent times, you have to make due with what you got. It's an unfortunate circumstance of the wars, and the battles with the demons left us low on supplies. I wish we could have provided you with something more filling."

Luvia knew from a logical standpoint that that was the reason for the meal's shortcomings. Taking another bite from the rice, she spoke up again, "I swear, the moment we conquer Odawara Castle, I am making sure that we are provided with much higher class ingredients. I do not wish to dine on this backwards far-eastern food forever."

While none of the soldiers commented on her words, Akiha could not let it slide. "Hoh, I did not think one of your stature would be so crude, _Miss_ Edelfelt," she said sarcastically. Luvia glared in the black-haired girl's direction, but Akiha did not let up. "Well, as expected of the barbaric westerners. Truly, such a lack of culture."

' _Uh oh,'_ Shiki said inwardly. It was just as he thought; letting these two stubborn noble women speak was basically asking them to start fighting. He didn't know how, but Hisui had told him that the entire time they had spent in Wan Castle, their verbal exchanges somehow did not escalate into a full blown battle.

Perhaps it was because they knew that such petty squabbling was beneath them, and both of them were too prideful to spark something explosive. If the battle at the castle was any indication, Shiki knew that Luvia was one not to be trifled with.

Which was why it was limited to just this. Regardless, Shiki really did not want to deal with an angry Akiha right before another big battle, and so he acted to change the subject. He quickly turned to Kaguya, who sat in the circle along with the rest of the group silently. She sat elegantly, her skirt covering her legs completely, and watched their exchange with a small smile. Noticing her hands were empty, Shiki decided to inquire.

"Hey Kaguya-san, aren't you hungry?" He asked.

The mystic turned her head to him and answered softly. "Ah, there is no need to worry Shiki-sama. As a mystic, I require a meal only once every couple of days."

It seemed to be an interesting enough fact, as it caused to two noble ladies to settle down and resume eating, listening in all the while.

"Oh, oh really? That's pretty cool," Shiki said, not sure where else to take the conversation. He decided to change subjects again, "So uh, I understand that you tried to enter this world before, but failed. What happened?"

Not the best direction to take, he realized. But still, anything that would stop Akiha and Luvia from bickering was preferable. Surprisingly enough, Kaguya responded, recalling the events that led to her entering the dimensional world.

"Those of us from the mystic realm tend to stay out of humanity's affairs. We are simply content with watching over them, whilst making sure to subdue any threats that could impact the realms. However, Lord Orochi's escape changed all of that; he was not subdued in time, and used the army he constructed from the human forces to drive the mystic vanguard back."

"Ah, of course," Sima Yan interjected, "It was around the time of Orochi's first death that Lady Nuwa, Lord Fu Xi, and Lord Taigong Wang appeared to assist us against Da Ji and Kiyomori. It was thanks to their help that we managed to take down Orochi once more. The three left after that, leaving us to our own devices."

Kaguya nodded as she confirmed as account of the story, "Yes, and they were sure that it would remain that way...or at the very least, that was what I had heard. But then...that day came."

The group could see how her expression fell, the vivid memories replaying themselves in her mind. She stared down at the ground, putting her hands on her lap gently. "It was so sudden that it took quite some time for the mystic army to mobilize. The Hydra sent the world into chaos faster than we could have responded, so Lady Nuwa, Lord Fu Xi, and Lord Taigong Wang entered this world as a first response, hoping to help humanity until the mystic army could arrive. However…"

"It ended in failure," Luvia said, causing the others to turn to her with eyebrows raised, "It is an obvious conclusion. Humanity was massacred, regardless whether or not the mystic army arrived."

"It did, but it was not enough. Even with Lord Susano'o's presence, the Hydra could not be toppled," Kaguya said sadly, "I could not turn a blind eye to humanity's suffering. I hurried to the mystic council, begging them to allow me to use my powers to help humanity. They agreed, but when we tried to open the gate once more, it would simply not budge. Something was actively blocking it, and by the time we managed to break down the block to let me in, it was already too late."

"I heard that my father, Lord Ma Chao, and Master Hanbei Takenaka were the last three to survive from the original Coalition army. But they too were killed by the Hydra, bringing us to our current predicament," Sima Yan added.

"And that's where we come in," Akiha said, "That strange portal appeared in the sky and drew in the entire city. By the time we realized what was happening, the demons were already overrunning us. We had to abandon everything and run for our lives."

"Hoh, so that was your situation as well? How interesting," Luvia said, putting down her half-finished bowl to the side and crossing her arms. "It was the same for us. A portal in the sky appears and displaces an entire city, leaving the residents barely able to defend themselves from the demons' attack. The meagre police force was unable to do anything about such large numbers on their own. We were scattered in all directions, and I am unsure as to who is still alive or not."

"Wait, didn't you two spend a long time together in the castle? How did you not know this until now?" Shiki asked.

"Because we were busy trying not to die, Nii-san," Akiha answered with a tinge of annoyance, "We did not have time to discuss circumstances. In between all the running around and fighting off the demons, we never had the chance to sit down and talk. We had no information, and we were virtually alone. I'm sure it's the same for everyone else who was brought here after the Hydra appeared."

She sighed, putting her empty bowl aside, "And learning that we still died didn't help matters. In the end, we failed to save ourselves."

"That's why Kaguya-san showing up when she did was a god-send," Shiki said, trying to reassure his sister, "With her help, we will save everybody and beat the Hydra. I know it."

Somehow, those words were comforting for those gathered. The prospect of victory was grim, yet even so, there was still hope blossoming in their chests.

Kaguya saw it. She could see how they all looked to her with their hopeful stares, and she knew that they depended on her to survive.

And she swore she would not let them down. Ever since Nuwa told her of the humans, Kaguya found herself fascinated with them. Their lives so fragile and fleeting, yet they managed to rise above all challenges, and reach heights many mystics failed to reach. Their stalwart and stubborn hearts, always pushing for survival. Their grandiose dreams and ambitions. Their kindness and camaraderie in the face of annihilation.

She was smitten. Kaguya found herself enamored with humanity, and swore to do all she could to make sure they survived. She would, with her own power, help them regain their future.

It was her duty. She would devote her heart and soul to this task, no matter what it takes.

"I will do my best to live up to your expectations," she said, bowing her head once more. The group smiled, already used to hearing those words from her.

"We know you will," Shiki said, placing his own bowl down next to him. With a grunt, he rose back to his feet and dusted himself off. "Now come on, we need to go help Taigong Wang, right? If he's a friend of yours, then he's a friend of ours."

"He'd let you have an earful if he heard that," Sima Yan said, following suit. "He's an important ally, who assisted Lord Liu Bei's efforts in chasing Da Ji a few years ago. It was thanks to his help we got as far as we did against the returned demon army. We cannot afford to lose him here."

Right after, the rest of the group rose to their feet as well. The Coalition force gathered itself up, its small break finished, now rested and fed and ready to march on the castle.

Cleaning off her skirt, Akiha walked forward to stand by the Sima clan member. "Then let's get moving. We shouldn't waste anymore time."

"Yes, let's go."

-TMW-

 _Coalition Army main camp, one hour later._

"Thank you for your report. You are dismissed."

"Sir!"

By Sima Yan's words, the scout left the camp. The general turned back to the rest of the group, walking back to the table that made up the war council.

"So what is the situation?" Luvia asked.

A map of Odani Castle and its surrounding area lay unrolled on top of the wooden table. The castle itself lay in the north eastern corner, while the Coalition camp was in the west. Pointing to the center, Sima Yan explained.

"Lord Taigong Wang is located here, in the central garrison. It seems that he has assistance from an Azai general going by the name of Naotsune Endo, as well as a golden haired main that we do not recognize. They seem to be holding out, but their numbers are limited. It also seems they are being assaulted by a demon we have not seen before. It would be prudent to go assist them as soon as possible. In the meantime, we should attempt to surround the castle from the south and western gate."

"Do we have the men for this?" Akiha asked.

"Quite frankly, no," Sima Yan said honestly. "That is why we must rescue Lord Taigong Wang first. He's a genius tactician, so I'm sure once we help him, he will help us plan a more solid offensive."

"That's not very reassuring, I must say," Luvia said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"It can't be helped. The force here is bigger than it was in Wan Castle, and ours didn't increase by much either. To get through this, we will need his help regardless," He replied. "In that case, Lady Kaguya and Lord Shiki will lead the unit to go rescue Lord Taigong Wang. Lady Akiha, I will leave you in charge of the northern assault unit. Lady Luvia, you and I will head from the south. Once Lord Taigong Wang is secure, update him with the ongoings. We'll follow his instructions from then on."

The blonde noblewoman flicked her hair back with her hand, and rose from her seat. "Not the most elegant or reliable plan we have, but I suppose there's no choice. Very well, I'll go along with this."

"Yeah," Shiki said. He then turned to Kaguya, who waited patiently by the table. "You ready to do this?"

She nodded her head once. "Yes."

Shiki smiled. As the other began to file out of the main camp, the Tohno male could not help but notice that someone had remained behind. He turned to look, and spotted his doppelganger still seated by the table.

"Mikiya-san, you're not going to join us?" Shiki asked.

"I can't fight, unfortunately," Mikiya said. He rolled up the maps that had remained scattered on the table, and went to place them back from the stand they were taken from. "So I must stay behind. I cannot offer all of you anything aside from my best wishes."

"Ah, I see," Shiki said, suddenly feeling guilty. Right, he remembered that Mikiya did not have any fighting ability like they did, and would not be able to contribute in the battle itself. "But we can't just leave you here alone you know, so maybe I should get Hisui to-"

Mikiya raised his hand to stop Shiki before he could continue. "Please don't go out of your way for my sake. I can't be a burden while you guys are out there fighting. Hisui-san is talented, and you need all the help you can get."

Shiki fell silent, not sure how to respond to Mikiya's conviction. The older boy finished putting the maps back in place, and then turned to walk towards Shiki. The two stood face to face, so much so that an outside observer would have believed them to be twins.

"But thanks, Shiki-san. It looks like my intuition was right; you really are a good person."

Shiki couldn't help but scratch his cheek in embarrassment. "I wonder how the Shiki I know is doing. She has a tendency to get herself in trouble very often, but I trust her to remain safe. I wonder...what it'd be like if you two met."

Her again. It wasn't the first time the Tohno male heard about this elusive other Shiki. Ryougi was her surname, if he recalled correctly. If what Touko had told him was true, then perhaps...they share more than just a name.

"I wonder too," He replied. "But for now, we need to focus on what we have to do."

Mikiya chuckled. "You're right. Stay safe out there. I'll hold down the fort here."

Shiki smiled in return, and turned around. "We leave the camp to you!" He said, waving back to Mikiya as he left the premises. MIkiya waved back, watching his doppelganger leave in a hurry.

-TMW-

"Is everyone ready?" Sima Yan asked.

The time has come. Once the gates opened, their advance towards Odani would begin.

The silence that followed was his answer. "Very well."

Standing at the head of the Coalition force, Sima Yan gave out his command. "Open the gates!"

The wooden defenses rose from the ground, clearing the path for humanity's army. Drawing his sword, Sima Yan made his declaration.

"ALL UNITS, FORWARD!"

With a united battlecry, the Coalition army stormed out.

-TMW-

 **Chapter 1, Episode 4:**

 **BATTLE OF ODANI CASTLE**

 **Coalition Army vs. Demon Army**

 _(Play: Gloom [Oda] - Samurai Warriors 4 OST)_

-TMW-

"Our objective is to secure Lord Taigong Wang and drive the demons back from the Azai territory! All forces, let not a single demon escape from your grasp! Humanity's future hangs in the balance!"

The Coalition forces split, the three units going their separate ways.

"Let's hurry, Kaguya-san!"

Nodding to Shiki's orders, the mystic girl grasped her sakaki branch tightly in her hands. Her mirrors materialized in the air above her head as they ran. "Yes!"

Taigong Wang's position wasn't very far from the Coalition main camp. The area surrounding Odani was rugged, with steep hills covered by forestry that made free movement far more difficult. Any person wishing to go to or from the castle would need to follow the paved roads, limiting the ability of an invader to lay siege to the castle in an effective manner.

Which is what this current battle was. Unlike what took place in Wan Castle, this was an invasion; a direct attack on the demons' position in the stolen castle.

It was a bold move of the Coalition army to make. However, their success in Mikatagahara bolstered their confidence, owing to the fact that they had managed to recruit and save capable people into their ranks. The demons could not hold a candle to them in any manner.

And of course, they held the element of surprise.

"Wha-where the heck did you come from?!"

That was the last thing the demon soldier was able to utter before Shiki sliced the line on his chest, cutting him in half. Even with their inferior numbers, the Coalition army had managed to launch a surprise attack on the demon forces, who were far too overconfident in their own abilities. Furthermore, many of them were focused on the center where Taigong Wang currently was.

And if the scout's information was to be believed, he was most definitely not alone.

Whatever help it was, it was causing the demons to focus their troops in the central garrison. However, they were far from fools, and it would only take a small amount of time for them to regain their bearings and launch a counter attack.

That was why the Coalition army aimed to secure the roads. Cut off the demons' ability to advance, and the human forces could push their way inwards little by little to lay siege to the castle itself.

Shiki's unit surged onwards, motivated by their impromptu leader's strike. Clashing with the demons, the two sides went into a frenzy, their blades crashing against each other loudly. Amongst the demon forces, a boar general let out his pigish squeal, and swung his massive club around at the human forces. Knowing first hand the power of the giant demon, they stepped back, avoiding the heavy yet clumsy blows. The club repeatedly struck the ground, cratering the dirt beneath their feet.

"Buhahahahahaha! Stupid humans! Come and get eaten!" It said, chuckling heartily all the while in an attempt to intimidate the human forces. His sheer size blocked the road, not allowing the humans to advance.

"He's a problem," Shiki said, glaring at the boar general with his shining eyes. It would only take a second to take the enemy down, so he should-

He was beaten to the punch. Rushing past him like the wind, Kaguya placed herself before the giant demon, who immediately turned on the pale-skinned woman with his club.

"Then you're first!" The demon screamed, and swung.

Kaguya shook her sakaki branch from side to side, and her form glowed briefly. Just as the club was about to smash her, a bamboo stalk instantly erupted from the ground, striking the weapon from below. Instantly the boar general's blow was deflected, causing the now surprised demon to lose his balance. Kaguya repeated her earlier shaking, and took a step forward. One of her mirrors fired a beam of light at the demon, causing him to stagger backwards from the unexpected attack. Again and again Kaguya fired, pummeling the demon with a barrage of light beams and giving him no quarter to counter attack.

Dazed, the demon could do nothing once Kaguya willed all of her mirrors forward, and shot a much bigger blast than before. The boar general was thrown away in the forest, crashing through rows of trees and disappearing into the foliage.

Shiki looked with wide eyes as Kaguya bowed to the spot where the demon had vanished. ' _Holy…'_

That...that was shocking. He had seen Kaguya fight before, but this was the first time he saw her take down such a huge demon on her own. Demoralized that their commander had been felled, the demon troops attempted to retreat, but the human forces gave chase, cutting down any they could catch.

Shiki ran to mystic girl's side, briefly putting his glasses on again. She, like every living being he came across in this world had the lines of death running over her, but he felt guilty for staring at them.

"That...that was awesome, Kaguya-san!" He exclaimed.

"It was nothing, Shiki-sama. Let us continue onwards," She replied.

He nodded in acknowledgement, and the unit continued their advance. The trek up the hill proved to be a lot tougher for Shiki than he expected. He may be able to fight, but his anemia could still get in the way at the most unfortunate times.

In contrast, Kaguya seemed wholefully unaffected, despite the unfitting clothes she wore. Not once had she changed out of her multi layered kimono, and her sandals clicked gracefully on the uneven ground.

By the time they reached the top of the hill, Shiki was exhausted. The rest of the soldiers charged forward towards the demons manning the defenses while the schoolboy caught his breath for a moment. Kaguya, noticing his hardship, strolled towards him.

"Shiki-sama, are you well?" She asked in concern.

He raised a hand to alleviate her worries. "I'm...fine. It's funny, I'm okay with fighting, but I guess all this exercise caught up to me."

In response, and without waiting for his input, Kaguya raised a hand towards him. He watched carefully as her palm glowed slightly, and suddenly his entire body was surrounded by a faint light. Shiki felt the fatigue being drained away from his being, and instantly his breathing evened out, and he raised himself to full height again. He stared at his palms in awe, then turned to look at the mystic girl who had done the deed.

"Whoa, amazing. I feel much better! Thanks, Kaguya-san!"

"You are very welcome," She said with a bow. "I am not very well versed in the healing arts, so this is all I can do to alleviate your exhaustion."

He shook his head. "It was enough, thanks. Now come on, let's not fall behind."

Following his lead, the two entered the fray with the rest of their unit. The now leaderless demon vanguard were blown aside by the combined assault of Shiki and Kaguya, and we helpless before the power of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and the mystic realm.

In no time at all, the checkpoint was secured. Letting out a single sigh of relief, the two led the unit up the rest of the hill, coming up to a much larger elevated plain, surrounded by a ring of trees.

As the human troops continued to engage the next battalion of demons, Kaguya and Shiki ran forward, aiming for the centre of the garrison. It wasn't as built as the previous ones, with only simple wooden fences serving as the border for the camp. Crushed tents and wooden blocks dotted the interior, blown apart by the force of those who were fighting within. Breaking through the demons' formation with the help of the troops, Shiki and Kaguya arrived at the central garrison.

It was then they took notice of who exactly was in there.

The three men in the center of the garrison were currently embroiled in an all out battle. Deflecting a blow to the side, a white haired man wielding a rod glistening with golden decorations jumped back, putting some distance between himself and his opponent. His robe, adorned partially with black clouds, settled from his leap.

His purple eyes narrowed as his ally rushed at the enemy, swinging a mighty axe to decapitate his opponent. From his ferocity, Shiki could tell that this built golden haired man with black leather pants was enraged, even if his eyes were obscured by the sunglasses he wore. Lightning sparked off the axe as it crashed against the enemy's weapon, blocking the mighty blow.

That weapon being an oversized gourd. Holding that gourd was another heavily built man with tanned skin and long orange hair. Horns dotted out of his head forward, and his mismatched eyes, one purple and one yellow, followed the movements of the axe-wielder carefully.

The white haired man hung back, waiting for the opportunity to renew his assault on the horned enemy. However, before he could do so, he turned to look at the newcomers. His eyes widened as he noticed Kaguya running up to him.

"Kaguya?!" He called out in shock. "What are you doing here?! What era do you come from?"

 **-Successfully rendezvoused with Taigong Wang!-**

"Lord Taigong Wang!" Kaguya said. "Are you alright?"

"I am well," He replied. "If you're here, then it means that things took a turn for the worst after all. How bothersome."

It was then he noticed Shiki, who quickly joined the two. "And you are?" He asked.

"Ah, my name Shiki. Shiki Tohno. It's nice to meet you." The schoolboy said, extending a hand to greet the mystic genius.

Taigong Wang stared at the boy for a silent moment, not quite responding to Shiki's gesture. His squinted his eyes as he studied Shiki's own. A moment later, he grasped the hand, shaking it lightly before letting go. "You are an interesting one." Was all he had to say on the subject.

Used to meeting such odd people, Shiki did not comment on Taigong Wang's response. The three then turned back to the duelling duo, the axe wielder still ferociously attacking the demon.

"Lord Taigong Wang, these two are-?" Kaguya asked.

He huffed. "That heroic spirit is an ally. His name is Sakata Kintoki, according to himself. And the other one is-"

They were interrupted by the sound of lightning crashing wildly, Kintoki's axe slamming into the ground after the demon dodged his blow. But he went back on the attack, gritting his teeth in fury.

"Heroic spirit?" Shiki asked, unfamiliar with the term.

His question went unanswered as the man named Kintoki struck out, and vast amount of electricity erupted from his axe, searing the air.

"You bastard!" Kintoki screamed at the gourd-wielding demon. Rather than dodge this time, he one again placed his strange weapon in the axe's path, stopping the blow short. "You dare steal her name and then think you can get away with it?! Well not if I have anything to say about it!"

"I do not have any memories," The demon said, disengaging from the clash. "All I know is my own name. I did not steal it from anyone."

"Like hell you didn't!"

Their battle renewed tenfold as Kaguya and Shiki looked in in confusion. They turned to Taigong Wang, who was quick to provide an answer. "That demon over there is called Shuten Douji, or so he claims. As you can see, he also claims to have no memory aside from his name. He's a demon, but unlike any we've seen before."

The demon, now identified as Shuten Douji, dodged another one of Kintoki's blows. He swung his gourd, hitting the axe-wielder right in the chest. Kintoki was pushed back, skidding across the ground and leaving a deep gouge in the dirt.

"We lack the necessary information to make a proper evaluation. He's also quite powerful, which can be a hindrance. Kintoki and myself were having a difficult time with him. In either case, I would like him captured. There is something about him that piques my interest, and I would like to study him in further detail."

Kintoki flexed his muscles, completely ignoring the pain from the blow he received. "So this is how you want to do this, huh? Golden! Fine by me!" He said, cracking his neck from side to side.

He planted his legs, placing the axe behind his back with his right hand. Electricity began to rage from the blade, snapping at the ground wildly. Glaring at the demon through his sunglasses, Kintoki channeled his power.

" **Get blown away!"**

And he leaped into the air, rising high into the sky. The clouds trembled, and the sound of thunder accompanied Kintoki's rise. He raised his axe, grasping the handle with both hands. The lightning flared a hundredfold, channeling his rage.

Shuten Douji stood his ground, silently watching the golden haired man prepare his strongest attack. He too planted his feet, ready to take it on.

" **Certain kill!"**

And with a shout, Kintoki crashed down on the demon with all his might, bringing the axe down.

" _ **GOLDEN SPARK!"**_

A gargantuan explosion of lightning followed as Kintoki slammed the axe down on Shuten Douji's gourd. Shiki had to brace himself, raising his arms to protect his face from the debris that was blown away in the wake of Kintoki's attack. The electrified wind raged and bellowed, flattening the palisades that made the garrison's outer borders and tossing anything that wasn't properly secured into the air.

It took a long moment for the dust to clear. Fluttering his eyes open, Shiki took note of the aftermath of Kintoki's strike. The axe was embedded in the ground, with Kintoki still gripping the handle with both of his hands. Smoke rose from the serrated edge, and with a sharp tug he dislodged the weapon, rising back to his full height. He casually placed it on his shoulder, and glared ahead to the other side.

Shuten Douji had somehow escaped nearly unscathed. His gourd still in a defensive position, smoke rose from the point of impact. It was clear he had been pushed back a far distance however, with the deep gouges in the earth as evidence. The demon moved his gourd to the side, swinging it over his shoulder by its rope.

"So you survived," Kintoki bit out. "That's new. It takes a real tough guy to tank my ultimate strike. Too bad you're such a bastard."

"And you're strong," Shuten Douji replied.

"You bet your ass I am," Kintoki said, rearing his axe back again to resume the clash. "And I'll make sure you bite the dirt!"

Shuten Douji readied himself once more, prepared to meet the golden haired man's charge. However, just before they could continue, a demon soldier ran into the flattened garrison, and shouted to him.

"Oi! Shuten Douji! Lord Diamondback says to return!"

As if on cue, the horned demon exited his stance, the fighting spirit draining out of his frame completely. "I will obey my orders."

And then leaped away, leaving the three in the garrison shocked as to his sudden escape. Kintoki, not about to let him flee, began walking forward to give chase. "As if I'd let you get away-!"

"That's enough, Kintoki," Taigong Wang said.

"Tch." Kintoki clicked his tongue, and swung his axe over his shoulder again. Briefly glancing at the spot Shuten Douji disappeared to, he walked over to join the trio, electricity still arcing off of him slightly.

The awesome display of power shocked Shiki to the core. He was most definitely not used to such destructive attacks which could nearly blow someone off their feet. Roa was by far the closest, but even that was nothing in comparison to this.

Taigong Wang turned to Shiki and Kaguya. "I'd like you to assist me in capturing Shuten Douji. With that army you brought, I'd assume that you're here to seize back the castle. That works in our favor," He placed his gaze on Shiki. "Shiki Tohno, was it? Update me on what has happened thus far. You having Kaguya in your midst is not something I can simply ignore."

Before Shiki could start explaining however, they were surrounded by demon troops. The battle had still raged on while they were inside the garrison, and now the demon soldiers turned their blades on them as well.

"Do so while we clear out this rabble," Taigong Wang continued. "Spare no details."

Shiki sweatdropped. Without waiting for a further answer, the four readied themselves as the demons charged.

-TMW-

With a wide sweep of her spear, Hisui blew away a dozen demon soldiers from her path, clearing the way for the Coalition troops to continue. As she kept up the pace, pushing up the frontlines, Akiha took down the stragglers, draining them for all they were worth. All that remained of those she had grasped were hollow husks, and her shining red hair glowed menacingly, causing even some of the humans to steer clear of her.

They had made good progress. The northern path proved to be fairly easy to navigate, as the congestion of demons wasn't as bad as they had expected. Was it because the demons were just that focused on Taigong Wang? If they were, then they _really_ wanted him dead, so much so that they'd forego strengthening their flanks and just rushing him as much as possible.

And considering they were still here, they had failed miserably.

"Akiha-sama," Hisui called out to her master. "We received a report that an ally is stationed in the northern garrison."

"Then let's hurry. We can't fall behind the others."

Once again Hisui led the way, handling her spear skillfully, knocking down many of the demons who encroached on their position. The Coalition troops seemed almost unfazed by her prowess, as they were already used to having powerful women in their midst, many of which had led resistance cells against the demons in the past.

It was a shame that many of them perished with their lord when the Hydra appeared. However, they did not lose hope. Despite the overwhelming odds, they had managed to regroup, reforming the Coalition from the ground up with the help of these newcomers.

They were unusual in their eyes, even with the mystics involved, but they were welcome nonetheless. They realized they shouldn't underestimate those who came from the far future.

As the frontline continued to be pushed forward, the garrison came into view. Immediately Hisui noticed the fighting taking place inside, with several humans within being hunkered down by the demon forces.

"Akiha-sama," She called to her master once more.

Akiha nodded in acknowledgement, and without another word Hisui charged into the garrison. Caught unaware and unprepared, the demons inside panicked.

"Reinforcements?!" A gruff voice called from the inside.

"What?! Where did all of these humans come from?!"

The demons' question went unanswered as the Coalition army joined the fray, turning the tide of the battle within the garrison. While Akiha hung back, taking down every demon in her field of vision, Hisui opted to assist the general of the garrison's defense. He faced two demon generals on his own, and as such Hisui evened the scales.

"I am here to help." She said.

"You have my thanks my lady," He replied. "I am Naotsune Endo, vassal of the Azai."

"I am Hisui. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

That was the end of their introductions. Each one of them took an opponent, and the two sides clashed, their spear crashing against each other.

As Naotsune fought his opponent, Hisui dodged to the side, evading the blow from the general she was facing. "You humans always show up at the worst times like cockroaches! It's about time we cleaned you up!"

Hisui remained largely emotionless as she responded to the demon's taunt. "No, it is you who shall be cleaned up. Trash must be tossed in the garbage."

She followed up by rushing in, avoiding a sweep from the demon general's spear. He clicked his tongue, and attempted to pierce her time and time again, yet she proved far too agile for the demon to catch.

"Y-you! Don't get ahead of yourself-!"

His words were cut off when Hisui ducked under another one of his blows, and she struck forward with a spear to run him through. He only barely managed to defend against her strike, and was pushed back farther than he expected.

"You little-!"

Before he could counterattack, he was suddenly wrapped by a bundle of red hair, sticking to his skin and arresting his movements. Unbeknownst to the demon, he had been deliberately pushed back by Hisui into Akiha's line of sight, allowing the Tohno head to capture him in her area of influence.

It wasn't long before he was drained, screaming all the while. He dropped to the ground lifelessly, his body now an empty husk.

"Good work Hisui," Akiha said in compliment.

The maid bowed her head in deference. "It was nothing, Akiha-sama."

At around the same time, Naotsune had finished dealing with his own opponent. His spear pierced through the demon's midsection, and with a nasty squelch he pulled it back, letting the demon's body fall to the ground. With their commanders defeated, the rest of the demon troops in the garrison were swiftly dealt with by the Coalition army, seizing the area for humanity.

Naotsune ran towards the two women. "My thanks for your assistance my ladies. I did not think we'd make it through."

"Don't mention it," Akiha said. "To tell you the truth, we saved you by coincidence. It coincides with our assault on the castle."

"Hoh, you wish to lay siege to Odani Castle? Then I shall assist you in your endeavor. I am a former retina of the Nagamasa Azai, and I would like to avenge my lord and reclaim his territory. The demons do not deserve to hold it."

"You're welcome to join us," She replied. "I am Akiha Tohno. It's a pleasure."

"Naotsune Endo, at your service. I hear Lord Taigong Wang is here in the area as well." He said.

"Ah yes, my brother is currently heading over to assist him. By now, I believe he should have succeeded. We're going to wait now for the signal to advance. Please take care of the arrangements, Naotsune-san." Akiha said, dusting herself off.

It was then they saw lightning crash mightily in the distance, rising into the sky. Their hurriedly looked over, concerned for what that meant.

A human soldier ran up, falling to one knee and giving his report. "Demon troops are heading towards our position from the east!"

Akiha clicked her tongue. "Looks like we're going to have to wait. Naotsune-san, Hisui, we defend this location until we're given the word to advance. Until then, hold them off!"

"Yes my lady!"

"Yes, Akiha-sama."

 **-Captured the northern garrison!-**

-TMW-

"Uncouth cur!"

Luvia did not hold back as she backhanded the demon that dared to try and rush her with its sword. It took exactly one reinforced blow from the noble lady to take it down. She wiped the back of her hand with her other, then flicked her hair back.

"Now then, is there any other among you who wishes to fight me? I'll be sure to teach you your place." She said, provoking the demon army.

Her and Sima Yan's advance to the southern garrison was a fairly smooth ride. The demons initially held the advantage, but once Luvia managed to take down a boar general all on her own, they quickly turned tail and ran. The Coalition then continued to advance, and at the moment they were engaging the demons holding the garrison.

Sima Yan was surprised by just how effective Luvia wa at terrifying the demons. He had only ever seen one other woman with a similar demeanor, but even she couldn't strike such fear into the demons' hearts.

Well, it may have had something to do with her unusual grappling moves that he'd have expected from the likes of Deng Ai and Huang Gai. The two were extremely powerful and built men who could carry massive weapons with one hand, and even lift some of the heavier demons with no sweat.

For a woman her size to be replicating those feats was nothing short of amazing, if a little terrifying.

Among the fearful demon troops, one stepped up to face the noble lady. It was a strange, tall demon, with the demeanor and presence of a ninja. A single eye shone through its metallic helmet with a fanged mouthpiece. It clenched its gauntlet covered hands, sizing up Luvia.

"And what are you supposed to be?" She asked, unfazed by its presence. "A samurai? No, even I know those eastern savages have more class than you. You remind me of those wraiths I hear so much about."

The wraith demon remained silent for a short moment, before speaking up with a low, hissing voice. "I shall crush you."

Without waiting for her to reply, he went on the attack. Closing the distance to her rapidly, Luvia opted to jump back just as he swung his arm at her, missing her by a hair's breadth.

Or at least, that's what should have occured. Instead, his arm elongated, catching Luvia by surprise. Her eyes widened, and she barely managed to bring her arm in time to intercept the blow that would have crushed her head. She forced it aside, but was sent on the defensive by the demon's lightning fast attacks, using his elongating arms to keep her on guard.

Luckily, she wasn't one to be so easily perturbed. Despite his strange advantage, he wasn't using it all that well. He moved like the wind, but a wind that seemed encumbered somewhat, making it easier for her to predict where he'll flow next.

The wraith demon went as far as to spin, becoming a whirlwind of death that Luvia promptly sidestepped. The demon came to a stop, and once again extended his arm to strike at her head. However, she ducked under the blow, and swiftly maneuvered herself behind him.

He couldn't turn around in time. Luvia raised a single finger, and fired a Gandr shot straight to the back of the demon's head. It staggered from the sudden blow, sending it off balance.

That's when she went in. She wrapped her arms around the demon's midsection, reinforcing her arms so he would not be able to escape.

And then she suplexed him. With a strong heave, she smashed the demon into the ground by his neck, cratering the floor of the garrison in her wake. The humans and demons alike stared in awe as the wraith demon she faced was dispatched instantly, left on the ground with his neck broken.

Luvia rose to her feet, dusting herself off once more. After a short moment, she turned to the rest of the demon troops once more, this time gathering power in both of her index fingers, aiming them at the demons.

The demons could not escape in time as Luvia rapid fired Gandr shots into their formation, scattering them in all directions.

"Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!"

Sima Yan felt a shiver go down his spine from her laughter. At the very least, Luvia's rampage cleared the garrison, setting them up for their combined assault on the castle.

 **-Captured the southern garrison!-**

-TMW-

"I see...truly a peculiar situation," Taigong Wang said, having been given an explanation of everything that happened so far from Shiki. By the time he finished, the demons had been slain, leaving the Coalition with some breathing room. "Then Shuten Douji is a far bigger priority target than before."

"How so?" Shiki asked.

The mystic let out a chuckle. "It will be made clearer in time. If my assumption is correct, then his existence is no coincidence."

Shiki was confused, but didn't push the matter. As the troops assembled, he raised the matter that they had originally come to Taigong Wang for.

"Ah, a strategy to take the castle? It's quite simple. The demons' constant retreat hints that they have planned an ambush inside the castle. Once we enter, they'll seal the gates and surround us within. They will most probably also set it on fire in order to burn us alive. The enemy commander is quite fixated on me, which will make this all the easier."

It was shocking as to how easily he saw through the enemy's intentions. Even if he didn't truly know what they were planning, Shiki was more or less certain at this point that it was exactly as Taigong Wang said.

He smirked, "Now then, this is how we shall proceed…"

And so, Taigong Wang explained his strategy, making sure that everyone present was aware of his intentions. He then gestured to a pair of soldiers, updating them on what he had said, and sent them off to the other two garrisons.

Soon enough, the Coalition army was in position. Akiha's unit in the north, Luvia's in the south, and Shiki's in the center. All of them will attack the castle simultaneously. With the demons on the retreat, this will be done in short order.

"Now then everyone," Taigong Wang began, pointing his weapon forward. "Advance!"

 _(Play: Full Gallop - Samurai Warriors 4 OST)_

-TMW-

"Lord Diamondback! The humans are approaching!"

The demon general smirked, "Hahahahahaha! Those foolish humans have no idea what they're getting themselves into!"

He turned to glare at the gourd-wielding demon, who stood by his side silently. "You know what to do, Shuten Douji. Take out Taigong Wang as soon as the fire starts. Make sure you kill him. Don't disappoint me this time."

Shuten Douji nodded, "Understood."

Diamondback huffed. "Now then, come on in, humans! I'll make sure today will be your last!"

-TMW-

As one, the Coalition forces marched towards Odani Castle. The advance was far easier than before, as the demon troops were far more scattered along the path forward. Some had not finished retreating back into the castle, and if Taigong Wang's prediction was correct, they would not even try a siege.

No, there was only one path for the demons to take now: invite the humans in.

And just as Taigong Wang had predicted, once the Coalition troops arrived at the castle itself, the gates were wide open. Not a single archer manned the battlements, but they could see demon forces further inside, just waiting for them to enter.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Sima Yan asked his troops. "Stick to the plan, and all will be well."

Luvia flicked her hair back once more. "How quaint. I do not care for such tactics, but I suppose that against these barbaric demons, only the simplest will work."

Sima Yan drew his sword, and gave out the command. "ALL FORCES, CHARGE!"

And so they did. The unit under his command, together with Luvia, all rushed towards the castle's open gates. At the same time, Akiha's unit and Shiki's unit did so too, filling in the interior. Immediately they engaged the demons, renewing the clash tenfold.

The Coalition troops continued to rush inside, and Shiki mentally counted the time until the trap would be sprung. As soon as the demons would see that the vast majority of the human army entered the castle grounds, they'd shut the gates behind them to trap them inside.

And just as the last soldier charged in, they did just that. The three gates that the Coalition advanced from closed shut with loud booms, cutting off all escape routes for the human forces.

Diamondback's laughter echoed in the sealed castle. "Hahahahahahahaha! Like pigs to the slaughter! Now! Burn the humans to ash!" He yelled. "Go, Shuten Douji! Go and kill Taigong Wang!"

At his signal, hidden fire troops ignited the wooden structures that made up the castle's interior.

 **-Odani Castle is on fire!-**

But that was not all. Leaping out from their hiding place, ambush units struck at the human forces, surrounding them on all sides. For the demons, it didn't matter if they died; they'd be resurrected later after all. But the humans would die permanently, and in their minds, the only good human was a dead human.

The battle raged wildly within the castle's confines. Shiki, Akiha, Hisui, Luvia, and Sima Yan, together with their troops, all battled ferociously against the demons. The heat had already become unbearable, but they held on knowing what the next part of the plan was.

All they had to do was hold out until Taigong Wang springs his own trap in response.

However, there was something Akiha found to be strange. Knocking down another demon soldier with a well placed kick, she decided to ask her enemies a question.

"Where are your commanders?"

The demons' answer was to laugh. "Getting out of here, of course! And letting you humans burn to crisp! That is Lord Diamondback's genius plan!"

Akiha raised an eyebrow. "Hoh, I see. Genius, you say? I suppose that you haven't seen real genius in quite a while, haven't you?"

"Speak all you want, human, but you're the ones who are trapped! This will be your last day in this world!"

Akiha was not impressed. She briefly looked back to Odani Castle's main gate, the biggest of the three the Coalition had entered from.

It was then that the knock came, and the gate seemed to buckle inwards slightly.

That was the signal. Looking back to the demons she had spoken to, Akiha's lips upturned into a smirk. "No, _you_ are the ones who are trapped."

"What?"

The gate promptly exploded as Kintoki smashed it to pieces with his axe. A single mighty swing was all it took to wrench it wide open, blowing the wood clean off and sending the entire thing flying. The demons in the back of the formation could only stare in fear as it crashed down on them, joining the rest of the wood in the flames.

The change on the demons' faces was almost cathartic for Akiha. From smug overconfidence to outright terror, their fighting spirits drained from that single act. The escape route for the Coalition army was now open.

And for the demons, it was sealed. Having failed to take into account exactly how many troops the humans had, reinforcements from the outside lead by Naotsune poured into the castle. Kintoki, his first task done, turned around and headed back to Taigong Wang's location for the second part.

Taigong Wang himself couldn't be more pleased with the results. Even as the castle burned, he wasn't worried.

Because that fire wasn't going to remain very long.

He chanted. He closed his eyes, uttering words in a language the humans did not know, magic flared around the mystic. His eyes then opened, and he pointed his rod towards the burning castle.

Quickly, the flames were put out. As if the fire itself was being plucked away from the burning wood, smaller and smaller did the flames get until not a single one was left. Not even smouldering debris remained, as the very heat of the fire had been completely drained by Taigong Wang's spell.

Satisfied, he put his rod on his shoulder.

And laughed.

"Did you really think one of your caliber could stand up to my genius?! Foolish demonspawn! Know your place! I am the one and only Taigong Wang, the greatest strategist this world has ever seen!"

Oh, how he loved to prove his superiority. However, as fun as this was, this arrangement had a purpose.

For the prey had been lured. All he had to do was wait for it to arrive.

-TMW-

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!"

Diamondback shrieked in fear as he stumbled away from the castle. He was so sure, so _convinced_ that he finally had that cunning Taigong Wang in the bag, but he turned his own strategy against him!

"D-damn it! That damn mystic!" He cursed. Leaving his troops to their fate, he ran away along with a few of his other demon comrades, using the soldiers as bait while he escaped. "That Shuten Douji is so useless! If only he took him out while he had the chance-!"

There was nothing more for Diamondback to do other than run. "I'll make sure he's punished once he comes back!"

-TMW-

As the Coalition army took down the demons within the castle, Taigong Wang waited patiently. He made sure to place himself in the most obvious spot, so Shuten Douji wouldn't have too much trouble finding him.

And his patience paid off. As if on cue, the gourd-wielding demon came down upon him from behind, casting his shadow on the ground in front of Taigong Wang. At the last second, the mystic leaped to the side, letting the gourd slam into the floor, cratering it under the force. He landed gracefully back on his feet as Shuten Douji pulled back his weapon, turning to face him again.

"As I expected, you came out. Good."

"I have my orders to kill you," Shuten Douji said softly. "And I will obey my orders."

"Yes, that I also expected. Now tell me, Shuten Douji: how much do you know about yourself?"

That simple question gave the demon pause.

And that was the opportunity Kintoki needed.

In a move mirroring Shuten Douji's own, Kintoki brought down his axe on the demon from above. In response, Shuten Douji dodged, letting the axe bury itself in the ground in a shower of golden lightning. Kintoki quickly withdrew the axe, now boxing the demon in along with Taigong Wang.

"Now then, if you want answers, do give yourself up." Taigong Wang said.

Shuten Douji looked between the two with narrowed eyes. He saw how Kintoki was itching to fight, while Taigong Wang was more than ready to engage him should he not heed his warning. The humans were just just about done finishing off the demons in the castle, meaning he'd be stuck here alone without any help.

As a result, only one course of action was left for him.

He tossed his gourd aside, and it rolled on the ground behind him. His two opponents readied themselves, finding something odd in his action.

Their caution proved to be right.

" **Gwooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!"**

Shuten Douji roared, throwing his head and arms back. His entire form shook, and the ground trembled as he channeled his power. And then, all at once the demon suddenly increased in height, almost ten times his original. He towered over the two, looking down at them from his new vantage point.

Kintoki clicked his tongue. "You bastard-!"

He was forced to dodge as the gigantic Shuten Douji slammed his fist into the ground, and the sheer force sent cracks through the earth in all directions. Dust went meters high in the air, limiting Kintoki's and Taigong Wang's vision.

The two continued to dodge his powerful blows, realizing that attempting to strike him in his current size was a fool's effort. More and more dust and dirt were launched into the air, slowly obscuring the demon's form.

Finally, he jumped. Raising his arms into the air, Shuten Douji slammed his feet and fists into the earth. The ground shook so violently even the two supernatural beings were forced to brace themselves. So powerful was the strike that the humans felt it all the way inside of the castle, somehow concerned that the whole thing would topple right on top of them.

A blanket of dust rose into the air, hiding Shuten Douji completely. It was then Taigong Wang understood what his gambit was.

"Kintoki! Hurry! He's going to escape!"

"Shit!"

Realizing he too was tricked, Kintoki rushed into the the cloud of dust, and swung his axe as hard as he could. With a single blow, the entire blanket was dispersed.

Revealing that Shuten Douji had vanished, along with the gourd he had tossed away.

"Tch," Taigong Wang clicked his tongue. "He got away."

 **-Shuten Douji has fled!-**

"That asshole," Kintoki bit out.

With the final opponent gone, silence began to descend on the battlefield. The two turned around, and watched as the human forces began to file out of the castle, exiting from the three gates they used to enter.

"At the very least, we won. We must take pride in that."

Kintoki's response was to shrug, and swing his axe over his shoulder as the two went to join the rest of the army.

 **-COALITION ARMY VICTORY!-**

-TMW-

 _An hour later, Odani Castle inner keep._

"It is fortunate we managed to save most of the castle," Sima Yan said to the others. The soldiers were given a period of rest, as well as recuperation, while their leaders spoke with one another. "Lord Taigong Wang's quick thinking allowed us to win with minimum casualties. It was a very risky plan however."

"And yet, it succeeded," Naotsune said. "I am glad we managed to retake the castle. Lord Nagamasa would be happy."

Finally having the opportunity to rest, Shiki and Akiha sighed, while Hisui came in bringing hot tea for everyone to drink. As she handed the cups out, Akiha decided to ask Taigong Wang a question.

"Why did you go out of your way to try and capture that demon? Shuten Douji was his name, if I recall," She asked.

"Because I get the feeling he'll be very important to us later on," Taigong Wang answered. "That power...that presence...Perhaps he's the one that can bring us hope."

"He...can bring hope?" Kaguya asked.

"How so?" Luvia continued.

The mystic strategist fell quiet for a moment, before turning around to stare out of the window. The castle was quite high, giving a nice viewpoint of the surrounding area.

And from where he stood, if one looked hard enough into the horizon, they would see the Hydra's silhouette in the distance, raging and rampaging freely within the confines of its own lair. The eight heads shrieking and spewing fire in all directions. An enemy so overwhelming that they could not even scratch it

"I do not know yet how, unfortunately, but it was a clue," He said, then turned back to the present company. "I of course will accompany you. Your next destination is Odawara Castle, is it not? If Da Ji truly has taken up residence there, you'll require my help. She's a shrewd woman you cannot allow yourselves to underestimate."

It was a fact the newcomers were not aware of yet. However, they knew that he was speaking from experience, and that the original dwellers of this world also knew first hand.

To that end, Shiki could not possibly refuse. "Sure. We'll be glad to have your help."

"I'll be coming too," Kintoki suddenly said, pushing himself off the wall he had leaned against. "I will settle things with that bastard even if it's the last thing I do. I ain't letting him get away next time."

His anger was palpable, hanging in the air like a dark cloud. Whatever it was that Shuten Douji had done to offend him so, the humans in the group knew not to trifle with the axe-wielding heroic spirit. The manner in which he broke down the main gate, which now needed to be replaced, was awe-inspiring as much as it was terrifying.

"Then I see we're all in agreement," Taigong Wang said. "Then rest well, children of man, for the next battle will be greater than all the ones you've had so far."

That they knew. With their jobs now done, and both Wan Castle and Odani Castle under their control, it was now time to march on their combined and greatest target.

As he sipped his tea, Shiki wondered how his fellow time travelers were doing. They hadn't received a report yet from them over their current situation. He did however make sure to send his own messengers to them, so they know his unit did its job.

All that was left now, was to march upon Odawara Castle.

 **-Taigong Wang has joined the cause!-**

 **-Sakata Kintoki has joined the cause!-**

-TMW-

 **WISE UP!**

 _ **Dynasty/Samurai:**_

 **Battle of Odani Castle:** Also known as **the Siege of Odani,** it was the Azai clan's last stand against Nobunaga's forces. Previously, the head of the Azai clan, Nagamasa, served as Nobunaga's ally through his marriage to Nobunaga's sister, Oichi. However, growing tensions between Nobunaga and the rest of the land caused the Azai to turn on the Oda, joining the alliance that aimed to kill Nobunaga. Unfortunately for Nagamasa, the alliance eventually crumbled, and Oda forces closed in on the Azai's main stronghold of Odani. Before the final siege, Nagamasa sent Oichi, together with her three daughters, back to the Oda to spare them. Nagamasa would later be captured and executed, spelling the end of the Azai.

 **Naotsune Endo:** A trusted retainer of Nagamasa Azai who was famous for his bravery. Despite his doubts towards Nobunaga, he disapproved of Nagamasa's intention to cut ties with the Oda. In the Battle of Anegawa, he attempted to infiltrate the Oda camp by disguising his men, but his ruse was discovered and he was killed by Oda forces.

 **Taigong Wang:** Also known as **Jiang Jiya** and **Lu Shang,** he was a Chinese noble who helped the kings of the Zhou dynasty overthrow the Shang dynasty in the 11th century BC. He would then continue to be loyal to the Zhou dynasty, helping quell rebellions. He was highly regarded for his wisdom and experience, and is said to be one of ancient China's greatest minds. In Warriors Orochi, he is depicted as a young and arrogant mystic with a rivalry with Da Ji, owing to the stories around her manipulations of the Zhou court.

 **Shuten Douji:** An oni in Japanese folklore, who made his base in Mount Oe in Kyoto prefecture. A powerful demon who rampaged in the capital, the then emperor commanded Minamoto no Yorimitsu, together with his retainers the Shitenno, to go and slay the demon. In Warriors Orochi, he is depicted as a wandering, past-less demon with no sense of identity. In the Fate series, he is depicted as a lascivious female oni that had developed a relationship with Sakata Kintoki, who regretted being forced to kill her.

 **Diamondback:** A demon general who served under Orochi from the first Warriors Orochi game. Despite looking similar to his fellow demon generals, he generally ends up in command of some of the Demon army in several stages. Condescending and cowardly, he tends to believe he is greater than he actually is, and boasts only a basic strategic mind.

 _ **Nasuverse:**_

 **Sakata Kintoki:** A Berserker-class Servant first appearing in Fate Grand Order, also known as Kintaro. A folk hero of Japanese legend, he was said to be a part of the troop that captured and killed the infamous demon Shuten Douji, and would later on become a retainer of Minamoto no Yorimitsu. In the Fate series, he's depicted as a powerful yet childish man with golden hair, and his Noble Phantasm is Golden Spark, which involves channeling the power of a lightning god into his axe.


	6. Ch1, Ep5: Battle of Nagashino

**AN: Bit of a longer one this time, due to the amount of events that take place in just this battle. It's to be expected though, so sit tight through it. Tell me what you think and do also say if there's anything you'd like to see improved as we continue onwards!**

-TMW-

 _The plan to reclaim Odawara Castle proceeded as anticipated. However, the encirclement was not yet complete, making it impossible to capture at its current condition. As part of the arrangement, Mordred led Coalition forces towards Nagashino, in and attempt to divert some of the Demon forces at Odawara. There they would find several mind-controlled officers, influenced by the sorcery used by a certain monkey-like demon…_

-TMW-

 _Nagashino castle outskirts_

Mordred was growing increasingly impatient with the wait. Kunoichi was sent out to scout the battlefield, as they knew that whatever force that made their base there would definitely fight back once they showed themselves.

Still, it was maddening. Waiting in the woods like a bunch of monkeys, hanging around doing nothing while information was gathered; all of that was far from Mordred's forte. Her strategies started and ended with charging full force at the vanguard, mowing down enemy troops and draining their morale. As a knight, she knew the importance of tactics, and had rigorously studied and trained hard to earn that title.

However, she preferred leaving the planning to someone with more patience than herself. To that end, the Takeda generals under her command filled that role, as they were far more familiar with the area than she was. No point in directing them on a battlefield she doesn't recognize.

She needed a change of pace. Kunoichi was only gone for an hour, so she'd probably be back soon enough.

Mordred tapped on the table repeatedly, an act that went ignored by the generals surrounding it. It was bothersome in their eyes, but they didn't dare complain.

"Here is our most recently updated map of Nagashino castle and its surrounding areas," Masakage Yamagata said, taking the time to go over everything important on the map. "The castle lies here, in the west. We are currently here, at the southern point. There are several garrisons scattered all over the area, particularly here in the center, and in the north eastern point. Rivers of fire run through the area freely, but luckily bridges were built so we can avoid them."

"What an awful looking place," Mordred had to admit.

Ma Teng laughed. "Yes, it is indeed an awful place, like every other place in this world. We'd be hard pressed to find anything better than this."

"Yeah yeah," Mordred replied off-handedly. "Do we know who the enemy is?"

The generals thought for a moment, stroking their beards in silent contemplation. They couldn't exactly remember who set up base here at this point in time. All they knew was that this land originally belonged to Tokugawa.

Mordred of course, knew the history behind this place. As a heroic spirit, she received information about various events in history for the sake of fighting the Holy Grail War, and as a result knew enough about events that normally she'd know nothing about.

The famous Battle of Nagashino was one of them. However, she couldn't tell these generals its significance. She couldn't tell them that this place would be downfall of the Takeda. She couldn't tell them that their famous cavalry will be butchered by rifle fire, and that their Lord would spiral into a never ending depression that would end with his suicide.

They didn't need to know that. It would distract them, and besides, in this mishmash of a world, that famous battle could not possibly take place.

"My apologies my Lord, but we do not know. We do not have any memories from our time as Kiyomori's puppets," Masakage said apologetically.

Mordred shrugged, and leaned back in her seat. "Well, not like I expected much. I guess we really do need to wait for her to do her thing. But how long is she gonna take, jeez."

"With all due respect my Lord, she's the best shinobi in the Takeda's employ," Masakage said. "No one is able to do her job as well as her."

"Right right," Mordred answered back. Frankly, she didn't care. She just wanted the girl to be back already, so they wouldn't have to dawdle in the forest a second longer. "Can't do anything but wait I guess. Damn it."

It was a thought shared by everyone around the table, but they chose not to voice it. The war council fell quiet, and only the sound of the flowing magma from the nearby river gave any sort of break in the atmosphere.

However, it made the air hotter than normal, further increasing their aggravation. Mordred clicked her tongue, looking around the camp mindlessly.

It was when her eyes fell upon Cu Chulainn, who was leaning against one of the wooden poles, that something she had forgotten suddenly came to mind. She hadn't thought about it in depth until now, but for some reason, the sight of her fellow heroic spirit jolted her memory.

"Hey, Cu," She spoke up. The lancer opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"What's up?"

"I was thinking...did you also notice?" She asked. The generals around the table perked up at her cryptic question, not at all sure what she was referring to.

Cu however did, and he nodded in acknowledgment. "Yeah. Frankly, it's freaky, but at the same time I ain't gonna complain."

"I see, so I'm not the only one…" Mordred mumbled.

At this point, far too curious to remain silent, Ma Teng spoke up. "Excuse me my Lords but...what may you be referring to?"

Oh right. The generals didn't know anything about heroic spirits or Servants. They were an alien concept to them, and as a result were still perplexed about anything pertaining to the two of them. Their non-eastern origin was just one of those things, but the generals chose not to ask, seeing as it would not only be rude, but also not all that surprising. They had easily accepted the mystics, so they felt they shouldn't pry.

But just this once, they decided to ask. In response to Ma Teng's question, the two heroic spirits exchanged looks before Mordred answered. "You guys don't know, but Cu and I aren't exactly normal humans."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that technically, we're not alive. We are heroic spirits, basically heroes from all eras who ascended to a place called the Throne of Heroes after our deaths. It's a special so-called privilege that allows us to be summoned back to life under special circumstances."

Already she realized the generals looked lost and confused. Mordred sighed. "To spare you the boring details, we're basically human shaped bundles of magic. The important part though is that in order to sustain our existence, we need someone to anchor us to the world, and to provide us with their magic in order to live and fight."

They seemed to be getting it a little better this time. "I assume something is different about this last detail," Ma Teng guessed.

"Yeah. For some reason, neither of us can feel our connection to our anchors, or Masters, to be more specific. Normally, that would mean that we'd disappear eventually, but for another weird reason, we don't. We're still here, and we've been here ever since we got dropped in this world." She said.

Ma Teng stroked his beard. "Ah, I see. So you're kind of similar to the phantom soldiers the mystics can summon. You exist only as long as your summoner is around."

"Pretty much, yet even though that summoner ain't around, we still are," Cu answered this time. "What Mordred and I realized was that the air here is so saturated with magic, we're basically living off of that instead. That magic usually comes in limited quantities from our Masters, but here, it's pretty much free. We're breathing it and absorbing it into our bodies, which lets us stay around."

Somehow, that abridged explanation was enough for the generals. Not only that, but Ma Teng had something curious to say. "I see. That reminds me, I think Fu Xi once said that the air in this world is saturated with Orochi's essence or something along those lines. He made this world after all."

"Wouldn't that be a bad thing though?" Masakage asked.

"If it was, we'd already know," Cu said. "But seeing as nothing happened, I can tell it's safe for now."

"Yeah, and that's with the Hydra around. I dunno if it was any different before, but we're not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth." Mordred said. "Anyway, that's what was bothering me for a while. I guess it's better not to think about it too hard."

"That is true indeed. We have great worries on our minds, and as such cannot afford any distractions," Nobufusa said.

"When your existence hangs in the balance, you have to," Cu said with a smirk. "Speaking of distractions, looks like the one we waited for is finally here."

Before anyone could ask what he meant, Kunoichi suddenly appeared from thin air, and dropped in front of the table. She fell to one knee in deference. "I have returned."

"It's about time," Mordred said to her, finally feeling the boredom and irritation wear off. "What do you have for us? Who's the enemy?"

"Sir," Kunoichi replied. "Based on the banners I noticed, it seems that the Date Army has taken position in Nagashino Castle."

That report raised eyebrows around the table. "The Date are here? Are you certain?"

"Wait," Mordred interjected. "Date, as in Masamune Date? The hell?"

"Ah, it appears you do not know," Nobufusa said. "During our first war against Orochi, Master Masamune has, for unknown reasons, chosen to side with Orochi against humanity. When Orochi perished, he went to the side of Kiyomori instead, helping him revive the Serpent King."

"Are you serious? A human chose to side with the demons of his own accord? He's not under the mind-control or anything?"

"He's not," Masakage confirmed. "He has displayed something akin to an obsession with Orochi. He became his underling willingly."

"Damn, and I hoped we wouldn't have to fight humans," Mordred said bitterly. "Anyway, what else?"

"There are also demon forces as part of the enemy army. Aside from them, there are several mind-controlled officers on the battlefield, including Ms. Lianshi, Lord Guo Huai, Master Ranmaru Mori, and…" Kunoichi choked back a sob. "...Lord Yukimura."

The heavy shift in her tone as she said that final name made the group feel for the girl. Letting out a breath of fresh air, Kunoichi gathered herself and continued her explanation. "All of them seem to be under the control of Sun Wukong."

"Sun Wukong is here?!" Ma Teng questioned loudly. "What accursed luck. The last thing we needed wa that monkey."

"I'll deal with him," Cu said. "Once we get out there, and we get settled, I'll go and take care of him. You can trust me on that."

The generals were uncertain, but chose not to doubt his words. Kunoichi meanwhile continued. "As for allies, I have noticed a small force currently engaging the Date forces outside of the northern garrison. One of them seems to be Lord Nobukimi Anayama, and the other is this sexy nun lady with white hair and a cloth in hand."

"Oh! Lord Nobukimi! It has been a while since I've heard anything of him! He survived? That is good to hear," Nobufusa said.

"Wait," Cu said, stopping her short. He pushed himself off the pole he was leaning on to focus on her words. "Say that again."

"Uhhh...Lord Nobukimi?"

"The other part."

"Sexy nun lady with white hair and a cloth in hand?"

The others looked to Cu, who promptly facepalmed upon realizing who fit that particular description. "Oh great, she's here too."

"Who is this woman, Lord Cu?" Ma Teng asked.

"My heavenly Master, that's who," He said with an unsubtle amount of sarcasm. "Didn't think we'd find her here of all places. That both helps and hinders us, as we need to go save her now too. She's a tenacious one, but even she can't handle so many people at once."

"But isn't she a nun?"

"You'd be surprised by what that devilish nun is capable of," Cu said. "Anyway, that's all the important people, right? What else you got?"

"The remaining units of the Takeda cavalry are also here," Kunoichi said.

"Then our comrades are out there as well," Nobufusa said. "It'll be difficult to face them."

"The Date are also known to be expert riflemen. They'll make our own cavalry units useless." Masatoyo added.

"So to summarize," Mordred began, raising a finger for each obstacle they faced. "We have mind-controlled officers, Sun Wukong, an enemy cavalry unit, expert riflemen, and a small isolated force we need to rescue. Fantastic."

"And all of this on a time limit," Cu added. "No problem. I've had worse."

"Really?" Ma Teng asked.

"Took on a whole army by myself. Tied myself to a rock too. That was pretty fun. Anyway, as I said, let me deal with the monkey. Once he dies or runs too far away, the spell on the mind controlled people should break, no?"

"Yes, that should work." Masakage said.

"In that case, I suggest we first focus on taking the eastern area first to establish a frontline. We can then push through the three forward garrisons to attack the castle, although…" Ma Teng began, then fell into another contemplative silence.

"Ah, then I can deal with the riflemen," Kunoichi said abruptly. "That's the job of a shinobi after all. I'll sneak up behind them and confuse them."

"Then that's settled," Cu said, and then turned to look at Mordred with a serious gaze. "Now comes the big question: what do we do about the enemy troops?"

His inquiry was an important factor they had to take into consideration. When their enemies were the demons, they didn't have to care about them too much; kill them quickly, and they stop being a problem. Even when they revive, they don't come back in the same battlefield. However, when their enemies are humans, that's when the problem starts. When it comes to the mind controlled forces, all that it takes is taking out the one controlling them and then knocking them out. They had to be careful not to kill them, but that wasn't too hard. Those under the spell were, while strong, not nearly as skillful as normal.

But when it comes to humans like the Date forces, who turned against mankind by their own choice, it was a tough decision to make.

That's what Cu was asking the knight. Which policy should they take with the enemy? Treat them as if they're under thrall, and avoid harming them as much as possible…

Or treat them like the demons, and cut them down regardless? Even with Kaguya's time travel powers on their side, this was not a decision they could take lightly.

And Mordred was the one burdened with making it.

"First I gotta know...what are the chances they'll come over to our side?" She asked.

"The chances of the Date forces defecting to us? Hmm...not likely, I'd say. Master Masamune had only ever joined our side when it fit his purposes, but every time Orochi was involved, he'd go back to the demons in a heartbeat. His army seems to follow his orders faithfully, so it'll be difficult to convince them to abandon him." Masatoyo said. Loyalties and alliances in the dimensional world were a very fickle thing, especially since the clash of time periods brought a difference in values. Orochi was a divisive being as well, as while most humans feared him, others worshipped him.

And they all knew how hard it is to make someone lose faith in their god.

"I see…" Mordred murmured. "Then I guess...we don't really have a choice."

"Lord Mordred…"

"Relay this to the troops," She ordered. "You have permission to kill the enemy, but _only_ the demons and Date's. No one else's."

The generals fell silent as she continued. "We can't let some obsessed kid get in our way. We're here to secure our future, and we have to do what it takes to accomplish that. Our first priority should be to save the mind-controlled people, and then we'll deal with Date."

Ma Teng sighed. "Very well. It shall be done."

With that, the war council was over. The generals rose from their seats and together bowed to Mordred. Following that, they filed outside, heading towards their units to explain the plan to them.

Only Cu, Mordred, and Kunoichi remained in the commander's tent. The knight rose from her seat as well, making her way out as the other two followed her.

"Let's do this."

-TMW-

 _Thirty minutes later…_

"The troops are ready my Lord. Everything is in place," Masakage said to the knight, who stood at the head of the army with her sword slung over her shoulder. With her helmet dematerialized, she looked ahead at the battlefield.

"Good. Don't fall into the lava now yeah? That'd be embarrassing." She said.

The general let out a chuckle at her warning. "By your word."

Mordred grinned for a moment, and then hardened her expression once more. Yeah, she was already used to these types of battles. She had waged so many of these during her time as a Knight of the Round Table, all for the sake of Camelot. She wasn't sure why now of all times she found it hard to kill humans, when she was already so used to it in her past.

Maybe it was because ever since she came to this world, too many humans died. She had grown sick of it. All she wanted now was to stop that from happening.

But if what it took is to massacre Date's troops...then there was nothing she could do about it. Masamune and his army had chosen his side, and she had chosen hers.

That's all there was to it.

She raised her sword, and made her declaration. Her voice echoed throughout the Coalition forces.

"Our objective is to rescue our comrades and take Masamune's head!"

And she pointed it forward, yelling out her order.

"ALL UNITS, FORWARD!"

-TMW-

 **CHAPTER 1, EPISODE 5:**

 **BATTLE OF NAGASHINO**

 **Coalition Army vs Date Army**

 _(Play: Nagashino [Takeda] - Samurai Warriors 4 OST)_

-TMW-

"This will be an even greater challenge than the battle at Mikatagahara. We must first meet up with our allies, and quickly establish our battle line. Do not falter for even a second!"

Two bridges led to the eastern area of the battlefield. With the rest cut off by the rivers of lava, the Coalition army only had a specific path they could take to reach their isolated allies.

All they knew was that they had based themselves in the north-eastern garrison, and that they were under constant siege. Whatever way they used to survive, it would not last for long, especially with Sun Wukong on the offensive.

Luckily, it seems the enemy didn't see the Coalition coming. They had taken the two bridges in order to surround the small force, but didn't think to look behind them for any potential attackers. It was also fortunate that it was the demons who had done so, and as such the assault would be much easier.

However, the fact that the enemy commander was not a demon made things harder.

-TMW-

"Lord Masamune! Enemy reinforcements have arrived from the south!"

The Oshu general narrowed his one eye at the scout's report. "Reinforcements? When the heck did they manage to put together an army? Damn, whatever! In that case, take down the enemy that we had isolated in the north! Cut off their reinforcements before they can regroup! Hit them with everything we've got!"

"Sir!"

The scout left to relay the message, leaving Masamune alone in the castle's interior. He grit his teeth as he put on his helmet and reached for his sword and pistol. "So it's come to this again, huh? Fine! I'll show you how meaningless it is to stand against Orochi's revival!"

 **-The Date Army is advancing!-**

-TMW-

"Go go go! Don't let them gather their bearings! Take them down before they can counterattack!"

The Coalition forces rushed forward at Mordred's orders, racing across the bridge to slam straight on into the surprised demon troops. The river of magma flowing beneath them gave off oppressive heat, making even the knight sweat profusely.

Mordred and her unit had personally taken the path across the more western bridge. While the two bridges led to the same area, the one she had taken was closer to the main battlefield.

And closer to the enemy that was making its way over from the west.

She charged forward, slamming her shoulder into the face of wraith general that had just finished attacking one of her troops. It staggered, and with a single swing from her sword she bisected the demon, depriving the demon forces of another crucial commander.

Having cleared the path through the most troublesome enemy of the bunch, Mordred briefly glanced to the side, catching sight of the rest of the Coalition army making its way across the eastern bridge.

' _Okay, the demon forces down here are gone. There'll be more, but we can't focus all of our attention on the offensive. We'll need to watch our backs.'_

"Masatoyo!" She yelled.

"Yes my Lord!"

"Take two hundred men and guard the south western entrance! Don't let the enemy through while we secure the north!"

"At once!"

Okay, that took care of that. He should be able to hold off the assault from that direction.

However, Kunoichi immediately came towards Mordred as they continued running. "My Lord, Lord Guo Huai is coming in from that direction! Will Lord Masatoyo be able to handle it?"

"He'll have to," the knight answered. "It's fine, I'll send him reinforcements in a little bit. If we neglect our rear too much, we'll get boxed in in a second."

Kunoichi had nothing to say in response. With the rear secure, the Coalition army units sans Masatoyo regrouped in the area past the bridges. Having successfully penetrated through the demon forces, it was time to handle the real trouble.

"Nobufusa, you take a hundred men and go reinforce Masatoyo. Everyone else, with me. We'll break through the Date army and reach our allies!"

"Yes my Lord!"

Nobufusa immediately took off with his unit while the rest of the Coalition army continued onwards.

"The northern garrison is just up ahead past that gate! We need to hurry!" Kunoichi informed them.

"Then let's go!"

The Coalition went on a full force march, rushing towards the wide open guardpost. The Date were probably using it to allow their troops to reach the northern garrison as part of their siege, and now the Coalition will use it for their own ends.

Along the way, the human forces finally faced those they had not wished to face: other human forces. The Date Army, loyal to their lord, stood against their fellow humans with relentless zeal, entering their formations in order to obstruct the Coalition's advance.

"So it has truly come to this," Ma Teng noted, readying his spear. "Men, do not falter! We do this for humanity!"

The troops let out a unified battle cry. The order to let them kill the Date troops was a tough one to deliver, but they knew they had no other choice.

Charging forward with the force of a hurricane, the Coalition forces crashed into the Date forces. Swords, spears, and shields clashed, and immediately casualties began to mount. While the Date forces dominated the battlefield, their scattered units were far too separated to properly help each other.

Nagashino castle's surroundings were a tight fit for a large scale battle, cutting down the amount of deployable troops by a significant margin. Only the very foot of the castle was large enough for such an exchange, but that was ways away from where the Coalition was now.

And thus, the Date forces began to lose ground. Pushed back by the Coalition's momentum, several from the backline began to flee through the open gate, hoping to regroup with their allies.

But the Coalition would not have that.

"Give chase! Don't let them escape!"

The Coalition frontline was pushed up as they ran after the retreating Date froces. They managed to catch up to the enemy's new rearguard, who stayed behind to let their allies go through the gate. But Cu and Ma Teng circled around the engaging armies, and made their way to the gate themselves, wanting to stop it from inevitably closing.

However, they were too late. In a strange turn of events, the gate leading to the northern garrison slammed shut on its own, without anyone behind it to push the doors. The two men stopped short in front of it, narrowing their eyes at the new development.

"Let me handle this," Cu said, twirling his spear. Pouring power in his arms, he swung Gae Bolg in a wide arc, slamming it into the wooden doors with all his might.

To his shock, the gate didn't budge.

 **-The eastern guardpost has been sealed shut!-**

"Oi," He murmured, "The hell?"

" _Now hold on there!"_ A voice called out to them from above. " _That's as far as you go!"_

Cu's instincts flared, and he quickly pushed Ma Teng out of the way before jumping away himself. At that moment, something smashed into the ground where they had just stood.

It didn't take long to figure out who had appeared. Holding an elongated staff in one hand over his shoulder, and with a bushy tail swinging behind him, the newcomer spoke to the duo, glancing at the Coalition forces.

"Where the heck did you guys come from?" Sun Wukong said. But then he shrugged, not really expecting an answer. "Well, not like that matters."

Cu huffed, walking forward to face the new enemy. "Well I'll be damned! The monkey shows himself! What's up? Got tired of eating lice?"

It was a thinly veiled insult, but the Monkey King did not budge. In fact, he smiled instead. "Heh, I like you already, blueberry! How about you and me fight? That spear of yours is definitely no toy. Show me how you use it, eh?"

"Well, if you ask so nicely," Cu said, brandishing Gae Bolg and entering his stance. He briefly glanced back to Ma Teng. "Go tell Mordred I'm up against the monkey. y'all move on and meet up with the others. I've got a chimp to skewer."

"Yes my Lord!"

The Xiliang general turned back, heading towards the rest of the Coalition army to inform them of the new developments. Only Cu Chulainn and Sun Wukong remained by the now shut guardpost, leaving them to battle without any diversions.

"Now then, shall we do this, blueberry? Show me a good time now!" The Monkey King said, beckoning Cu towards him with his hand.

Cu laughed. "I'll show you a time so good, not even Medb will want to bang you afterwards, and that chick wants to bang everybody!"

At that, the two charged towards each other, clashing with mighty force.

 **-Cu Chulainn is engaged in battle with Sun Wukong!-**

-TMW-

"Hold the line men! It's do or die!"

Masatoyo's loud commands were met with invigorated shouts as his unit engaged the demon troops. So far, things were going quite well. Hell, ever since Nobufusa came to help, their obstruction of the enemy was going better than expected.

That's exactly when the Takeda general knew things were going to take a complete turn. As if on cue with that thought, the sound of a cannon blast rang out, and Masatoyo was forced to dodge out of the way before the ground he stood on exploded, erupting in a small column of fire.

He then heard clicking and clacking, coming from a weapon not many were known to wield. Rising back to his feet, he watched carefully as a man with a sickly complexion and a handcannon in his grasp walked forward, his eyes looking as lifeless as Masatoyo expected.

" _For Lord Kiyomori…"_

"So you really are under the demons' thrall, Lord Guo Huai," Masatoyo said. Seeing his fellow general under assault, Nobufusa ran to join his side. The battle raged on around them, but not a single one of the enemy troops went forward to engage them.

No, the two were left to face the Wei general alone. He raised his hand cannon, pointing the barrel in their direction.

" _Eliminate all obstacles…"_

"Worry not, Lord Guo Huai," Nobufusa said, readying his spear. "We'll free you from that blasted sorcery forthwith!"

 **-Masatoyo Naito and Nobufusa Baba are engaged in battle with Guo Huai!-**

-TMW-

Mordred had to take in a lot of information at once in a short amount of time. She counted herself lucky that she was already used to it, but it still never got easier. The chaos of war was always a gigantic mess of shouting, screaming, and lots and lots of constant changes.

At the very least, the vast majority were in their favor, making their advance smoother.

"So Cu is taking on the monkey and the gate can't be opened?" She asked.

"Yes. If we want to reach the north, we'll have to circle around to the nearby garrison and bypass the gate entirely. It's fairly close but it'll lengthen our travel time." Kunoichi answered.

"Then we've got no time to waste," Mordred responded, and she turned back to the troops. "All forces, follow me! We'll be taking a detour!"

And so she led the way. With the Date and demons troops having been thinned out to manageable levels, the Coalition's advance could continue as normal. They quickly reached the crossroads, and rather than continue onwards they took to the left, heading down a small incline that led to the nearest garrison.

Cu and Sun Wukong had already vanished somewhere in their battle, sparing the Coalition a very annoying opponent.

Mordred would have attempted to open the gate, but if Cu already failed in doing so despite his power, then she wasn't going to waste time trying to do so herself. Their allies are in grave danger, and every second they waste on meaningless wanderings is another second that the enemy closes in on them.

Luckily however, the gates to the garrison were wide open. Demon troops guarded the entrance, trying to block their path, but with the downhill momentum the Coalition had, they rammed into the demons' formation like a tidal wave, tossing them aside like so much trash. The flanks immediately took to executing the downed demons soldiers while the main unit poured into the garrison.

Inside they found even more demons, as they had expected.

"Masamune really is a goddamn pal to these punks, isn't he?" Mordred bit out. A boar general and a wraith general charged at them from the opposite side of the garrison, along with-

Mordred moved her head to the side as a crossbow bolt flew past her face, causing her hair to swoosh lightly. She immediately eyed her attacker, taking note of a beautiful woman dressed in red. She held aloft the crossbow with two hands, aiming straight at the knight.

" _For Lord Kiyomori…"_

She fired again, but this time Kunoichi intercepted the shot, knocking it from the air with a swipe of her blade. She landed before Mordred, brandishing her twin knives. "Lord Mordred, allow me to deal with her!"

"Who's that?" Mordred asked.

"Lianshi. She's one of Lady Sun Shangxiang's armed maids," the shinobi answered. "She's one tough lady, I'll tell you that. She's merciless with that crossbow. The few times I saw demons get hit in the face with that, we had to clean up their brains for days."

Lianshi fired another shot which Kunoichi knocked out of the air once more. Seeing as the shinobi was familiar with the woman, Mordred nodded. "Alright, go wild!"

"Yes!"

Kunoichi immediately closed the distance to the red-clad woman, keeping her occupied while the rest of the Coalition force continued with eliminating the demons.

 **-Kunoichi is engaged in battle with Lianshi!-**

But they couldn't waste anymore time. "Masakage, with me! Ma Teng, you stay here and secure the garrison!"

"At once!" "As you command!"

Choosing to let Kunoichi and others deal with the enemies within the garrison, Mordred took a number of her own troops and made way for the garrison's northern exit. The demons in the way attempted to stop the advancing unit, but the knight knocked down out of the way, clearing a path for them to continue.

"Our numbers are being dwindled by all of these skirmishes," Masakage said, following her right on her heels. "We can't afford to reach the others without backup!"

The Date army's large numbers forced the Coalition to divide their small force too much. First Masatoyo and Nobufusa, then Cu Chulainn, and now Kunoichi and Ma Teng. Fortunately, that seemed to be the end of it. As soon as their unit made it out of the garrison, they could already see the battle being joined in the distance.

Right at the location of the northern garrison, where their isolated allies were.

"ALL UNITS, CHARGE! SAVE OUR ALLIES!"

Mordred's erupting battle cry stirred the troops into action. Not one for waiting, as soon as she caught sight of the enemy, she immediately made sure that her troops ran in to defeat them.

The Date army had not been expecting them. With the guardpost closed shut, they had not been ready to meet the Coalition's quick ambush, especially while they were preoccupied with the others in the northern garrison.

It was as if they were hit by a tidal wave from both sides. Squashed in between two invigorated forces, there was nothing the ambushed Date troops could do to even the tide. They were separated from their own allies by their formation, allowing the Coalition to burst through the weakened flanks.

"Reinforcements?!" A surprised general from within the garrison yelled. Throwing off the enemies he had been fighting, he watched as both Mordred and Masakage cut their way through the enemy to join him.

"Master Nobukimi!" Masakage called out to his fellow general. "We are here to help!"

"Master Masakage! I thought I would not see you again my friend!" Nobukimi answered. He glanced towards the knight, who met his gaze. He didn't know who this heavily armored blonde was, but figuring that since she came with one of his companions, he could ask questions later.

"Oh, so the lord has answered our prayers," A feminine voice said, approaching the trio. The three turned to face her, and Mordred at once realized who it was just from her appearance. The silver hair and golden eyes gave it away as per Kunoichi's previous description, coupled with the risque outfit she wore and the dark red cloth seemingly floating around her upper body.

"Lady Caren! Are you unharmed?!" Nobukimi asked the nun.

"Indeed I am. Thank you for your concern, Mr. Nobukimi," Caren said, and then turned to the two newcomers. When her eyes settled on Mordred, they widened slightly. "Oh my, a Servant? That is reassuring indeed. I am Caren Hortensia, priestess of the Fuyuki Church."

"I'm Mordred, and this is Masakage," the knight replied. "So you're Cu's Master? He told us about you. We came here to assist you, and then take down the castle."

Caren smiled slightly. "Oh, so the dog is here too? How rude of him to keep me waiting. I'll be sure to punish him later on," She said, stroking the cloth she had softly.

Her odd manner of speaking caught the trio off guard, but they decided not to comment on it at the moment. "If your aim is the castle, then we must first hold off the invading enemies. The next wave will come in just a moment."

"Very well. All units, brace yourselves! Hold the line with your lives!"

The Coalition forces quickly hurried to stand in a defensive formation, right before the western entrance of the garrison.

And moments later, the second wave of the Date attack force charged inside, accompanied by a frenzied battle cry. They rushed within, and immediately the Coalition army's defenders engaged them in battle, doing all they can to stay in formation as battle erupted once more.

Mordred, Nobukimi, and Masakage joined their troops in taking down the enemy. Caren meanwhile hung back, letting her cloth loose to and fro. She counted herself lucky that the enemy forces were comprised mostly of men, as the Shroud of Magdalene could only affect them. While it could do no real damage on its own, she could still use it to halt the movements of any particularly troublesome opponent.

And so she did. Deciding to focus on assisting the troops, Caren aimed at the enemies that managed to break through the defenses. She quickly launched her cloth forward, and it wrapped around them before they could even respond, freezing them in place. With a swipe of her arm, Caren sent the bound men flying, slamming them into the walls of the garrison or into the ground.

That was how the Coalition handled the defense of the garrison. The intensity of the enemy's attack increased, pushing back the defensive line further and further back. Mordred was in a frenzy, cutting down as many enemies she could in her range, but the combined Date-Demon forces were just too numerous.

Especially since among them were mind-controlled Takeda soldiers, and she had to be very careful with them. Too many times she had to cancel one of her swings in order to avoid accidentally cutting them down, which hindered her ability to defend the garrison.

Luckily, Caren was on top of the situation. She had already been told of the matter from Nobukimi even before the Coalition arrived, and so she made those enthralled soldiers a secondary priority. If they were knocked out, they at least wouldn't interfere.

But until Sun Wukong was taken down, they could not be freed.

One particular mind-controlled warrior leaped over the Coalition defensive line, aiming right for the nun. Seeing him coming, she hurriedly pulled back her cloth and jumped back, avoiding the downwards swing from his sword that sliced the ground. As she recomposed herself, the enemy fighter withdrew his blade, and held the massive sword in an offensive stance. Caren took the opportunity to study him.

She could only describe him as pretty. A youthful face coupled with a slim frame, it should not have been possible for this boy to lift that huge sword above his head. At first glance she had mistaken him for a girl, but closer study at his features gave away his true gender.

"And you are?"

" _For Lord Kiyomori…"_

Oh my, even his voice was feminine sounding.

"Lady Caren!" One of the Coalition troops shouted to her. "That is Lord Ranmaru Mori!"

"Oh my, Ranmaru Mori, you say?" She repeated, "The famous page of Nobunaga. What a surprise to see someone like you in this place, under the demons' thrall."

" _Cut down all those who interfere…"_

Her cloth swirled around her as she readied herself for battle. "It is quite a shame that such misfortune befell you," She said softly. "Fret not, for I shall exorcise that evil from your heart, pretty boy."

Without responding to her declaration, Ranmaru charged forward.

 **-Caren Hortensia is engaged in battle with Ranmaru Mori!-**

-TMW-

The high speed exchange of blows continued unabated. Gae Bolg and Ruyi Jingu Bang slammed into each other repeatedly, each time aiming for their enemy's head.

The battle had taken Cu Chulainn and Sun Wukong to the forest by the battlefield, and the two used the trees in an attempt to surprise their opponent. However, neither of them succeeded in their gambit, as the other was simply too fast or too smart to fall for such a ploy.

"Now that's what I've been waiting for!" Sun Wukong shouted as he swung his staff once more, only for the Irish lancer to deflect it to the side. "And I don't even know your name, blueberry!"

"I don't think ya heard of me, monkey," Cu said. "I ain't from around your part of the woods at all."

"Now now, don't be like that! With all that bark and all that bite, I gotta know where you got your skills from! What do you say, from one man to another?"

Cu's response was to charge forward, forcing Sun Wukong on the defensive. The Monkey King danced around the blows, dodging them with frightening and annoying precision. He really lived up to his name as a monkey, Cu noted.

"Since you're asking so nicely, how can I refuse?" Cu said. "Name's Cu Chulainn, Ireland's child of light. Ring any bells?"

The fighting stopped momentarily as Sun Wukong wondered where he had heard that name before. "Hmmm…"

After a few second, he snapped his fingers, and a large smile etched itself on his face. "Ah! I do know you! You're the doggy from the west! Wow, that's even better than blueberry!"

The lancer went quiet. "Oi," He murmured, his eyes taking a dangerous shine. "Did you just say doggy?"

Sun Wukong was unfazed by the change in his opponent's demeanor. "Yep! What you gonna do, doggy?"

Cu took his stance with his spear, lowering his body as he prepared to resume the engagement. "Looks like I gotta teach a monkey like you to behave!"

His speed was unparalleled. Sun Wukong was thrown off balance as Cu closed the distance almost instantly, thrusting his spear up at his opponent's face. The monkey flipped to the side, and Cu swung to follow him. Sun Wukong kicked the spear away and quickly got back to his feet, responding with his own swing with his staff.

Cu jumped back, but at the apex of the strike, Sun Wukong's staff elongated, and the lancer was forced to bring his spear to the side to block the blow. The staff crashed against the spear, sending Cu tumbling through the air.

Sun Wukong followed after him, intending to strike him down while he was disoriented. Just as the staff was about to strike the Irish hero, he flipped in mid air, and promptly planted his feet on the extended staff.

Sun Wukong could only stare with wide eyes at his opponent's crazy move, but had to recompose himself as Cu attacked again with his spear, making use of the opening the monkey provided for him.

Sun Wukong forced Ruyi Jingu Bang to shorten, and hurriedly blocked the blow before it could pierce his throat. He jumped back to gain some distance, but Cu was hot on his heels. Realizing he won't be able to regroup so simply, Sun Wukong held his ground, and once again the mad clash renewed with intense ferocity.

The spear and the staff were mere blurs as the two opponents danced, carving up the forest floor and toppling trees with every move they made.

Cu had to admit: the monkey was as good as was fabled. Annoyingly good, even. It seems Sun Wukong had managed to shake off his surprise at the Irish heroes' aggressive fighting style, and now the situation almost flipped on its head. Now, Cu found himself struggling to keep up as the monkey's swings and blows became more and more unpredictable.

A millisecond of a lack of focus gave Sun Wukong an opening. He planted the tip of his staff into the ground and struck out with his feet at the lancer, nailing him in the chest and forcing him back. Before Cu could recompose himself, Sun Wukong split his staff in two, taking a piece in each hand. He struck out with a flurry of blows that Cu had a hard time deflecting, and he found his guard breaking down the more the monkey kept up the assault.

Cu clicked his tongue, and went for a daring move. Ducking under the next set of strikes, he swung his spear in a wide arc at Sun Wukong's feet. Rather than jumping back as planned, the monkey simply leaped above the lancer's head.

He swiftly reconnected the two halves of his staff, and thrust downward, making Ruyi Jingu Bang elongate once again to slam the Irish hero into the ground. Cu barely managed to dodge in time, backflipping away from the monkey, who proceeded to land on his feet at the other side of the clearing they found themselves in.

The two opponents let out a synchronized breath, regaining their bearings after the intense exchange of blows. The forest around them had been ravaged, and the ground sported deep gouges that upturned the once calm and lush greenery.

"Damn doggy, you are really fun to fight! It's been a while since I've had such a good time!" Sun Wukong exclaimed happily, swinging his staff over his shoulder. "The humans over there were a nice challenge back in the day, but now they're not even close. I'm glad I got to meet a guy as good as you."

Cu huffed. "You ain't bad yourself. As expected of a monkey, you got a whole bag of tricks up your sleeve," He said.

Sun Wukong grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet, doggy. How about I show you one of my favorites?"

Before Cu could say anything, Sun Wukong raised his free hand to his head and plucked two hairs with a gentle tug. Rubbing them momentarily between his fingers, he tossed the hairs forward, and the air shimmered around them. A moment later, they both exploded in a puff of smoke.

And when the dust cleared, Cu Chulainn found himself facing not one, but _three_ Monkey Kings.

"How's that?" One of the Sun Wukongs said. "Fun trick ain't it? Always makes fights that much funner. I wanna see how you handle that, doggy."

Cu narrowed his eyes, extending his senses to try and figure out which one of the three was the real one. He was shocked to discover that despite his best attempts, he couldn't. The three Sun Wukongs were identical in signature, and he could not for the life of him differentiate between them.

Despite himself, he grinned, and once again took up his stance. "Show me what you got, you gaggle of baboons!"

With a shriek, the three clones rushed towards the Irish lancer. Immediately on the defensive, Cu stood his ground as he held back the relentless assault from the three Monkey Kings. With triple the threat, he knew he couldn't allow himself to be forced to guard forever; eventually, one of them would break through his defenses, allowing all three to strike at him rapidly.

But if there was one thing that Cu knew about clones, it was that they tended to split their power equally between each other. He figured that this was what Sun Wukong was currently doing, and was trying to throw him off by keeping him on the defensive.

He couldn't have that, could he?

Catching a glimpse of an opening within the endless barrage, Cu leaped into the air just as the three monkeys struck simultaneously. Their staffs passed harmlessly through, and Cu took the chance to flip forward, and thrust his spear towards one of the clones. It pulled back its staff at the last second to block, and the spear clanged against the staff in a shower of sparks.

He landed back on the ground and immediately turned, rushing towards the three monkeys at breakneck speeds. Not having expected to be forced to defend while divided, the three monkeys alternated in their defenses as Cu swiftly struck out with Gae Bolg with outstanding agility, making sure to disengage for a moment in between his own set of quick blows.

His aim was to keep the three clones on their toes, and confuse them enough to present an opening and take them down one by one.

So far, it seemed to be working. Sun Wukong did not take into account how the Irish lancer would handle having to face superior numbers, and now it came back to bite him.

That was what Cu was good at after all. He had been on too many battlefields that pitted him against a vast enemy, and every time he came out on top. It was only through trickery and manipulation of his geas that he ended up too weakened in his final battle.

Thrown off balance, the three Sun Wukongs could not keep up with his speed. Finally seeing the opportunity, he positioned himself in one of the clones' blind spot, and thrust his spear forward. He struck true, piercing the monkey through the heart from behind.

Cu clicked his tongue as the clone vanished in another puff of smoke, and jumped back when another tried to slam its staff into him. He landed on his feet as the two remaining monkeys stood side by side.

"Okay, that was better than I expected," Sun Wukong said. "You're no joke, doggy. That's getting me fired up!"

"Heh. Well, as much as I would like to continue our fight, I'm a little short on time, you see?" Was Cu's response.

This time, he took up a different stance from what Sun Wukong had seen so far. "That's why now...I'll finish you off for good."

As soon as he spoke those words, his spear was suddenly surrounded by a blood red aura. Sun Wukong's eyes narrowed as he felt an unprecedented amount of bloodlust flow off of the spear, sending a chill down his spine.

This...this was new. "Whoa...what's that you got there, doggy?"

"Just a fun trick, monkey. In fact, it's one of my favorites."

Cu tightened his grip on his spear.

"Let me show you what it does!"

And he dashed forward, closing the distance to the two remaining clones in less than a second. Sun Wukong's instincts flared, and he jumped back.

" **Spear of Striking Barbed Death…"**

However, it was already too late.

" _ **GAE BOLG!"**_

The spear's true name was uttered.

In that moment, the heart was pierced. Even though Cu Chulainn aimed for the monkey's legs, time and space seemed to warp and bend as soon as its name was called. The spear turned into a bolt of crimson light that bent in impossible angles, chasing after the fleeing Sun Wukongs.

But that was a mere illusion. Gae Bolg's curse was unlike any other: violating the natural order, it reverses the nature of cause and effect. As soon as its name was called, Sun Wukong's heart was already pierced. The act of the spear going forward to pierce it was only a formality.

And so, the cursed spear embedded itself in the chest of the rightmost Sun Wukong, arresting his movements in midair. His eyes wide in shock, he could not move as he was left impaled on the spear's end.

A moment passed in silence.

"Tch, just my luck."

As if on cue, the Sun Wukong he had pierced vanished in a puff of smoke. The remaining one, now proving to be the real one, landed back on his feet, and said nothing as he studied the lancer carefully.

Cu slung Gae Bolg over his shoulder, relaxing his posture as he faced the monkey. "I gotta hand it to you, I didn't expect your clone to be so real as to even deceive my Gae Bolg. I guess that just proves how tricky you are, monkey."

Sun Wukong remained silent, and Cu tilted his head in confusion. "What's wrong?" the lancer inquired. "Did this dog get your tongue?"

"That's a scary trick, pal," Sun Wukong said, finally deciding to drop the nickname he gave him. "Real scary. I was freaking out at the end there, you know? And from what I could tell, you're doing it basically for free. Not every day I see a spear as cursed and evil as that one."

Cu huffed once again. "So what? Getting cold feet?"

"Definitely," Sun Wukong admitted. "I'm all for fun fights, but this last part was a little too much even for me, y'know? That's why I'mma be getting a move on. You spooked me real good, pal. I guess that makes this your victory."

"You gonna be ditching your demon friends?" Cu said, stopping him short. "And besides, who said I was gonna let you go?"

Sun Wukong laughed in response. "Now see, I knew you'd say that, which is why I'm gonna do this-"

And he jumped into the air, soaring above the canopies of the trees. At the peak of his jump, he brought his hand to his lips and whistled. Out of nowhere, a white cloud rushed towards him, placing itself below his feet, letting the monkey land on top of it safely.

"See ya pal! It was fun while it lasted! Till next time!"

Without even giving Cu time to give chase, Sun Wukong flew away into the distance, abandoning the battle completely. Cu was left alone in the destroyed clearing, and he sighed in disappointment.

 **-Sun Wukong has fled!-**

"Well, that's anti-climactic," he said to himself. "I guess I'll head back and tell the others the news. With him gone, I bet that spell will be easier to break."

With nothing left to do in the forest, Cu raced back to the battle at large.

-TMW-

"Guh-!"

Masatoyo dodged to the side as the ground exploded once more. He locked his eyes on the opponent, the brainwashed Guo Huai, and groaned.

It was not going well for Masatoyo and Nobufusa. They simply did not hold a candle to the Wei general's prowess, much less to his unique weapon. Closing the distance to strike at him proved to be mighty difficult, as he would blast their path into smithereens as soon as they tried.

Since then, it had been a wild goose chase. The two Takeda retainers tried to somehow turn the tide, but they still had to command their troops, who were valiantly holding back the Date forces. However, they would not hold for long, and the two retainers knew it. It also didn't help that among those Date forces were some of their own, kept under control by that cursed sorcery.

Between the varying types of troops they had to face and the respected Guo Huai, Masatoyo and Nobufusa knew they bit off more than they could chew. While their objective was only to hold the enemy back, it was clear as day that they would not be able to do so for long.

"M-my lord! Our lines are breaking!"

Speak of the devil. Just as Masatoyo thought that, the worst had come. If they let the defenses crumble now, the Coalition's rear will be wide open. Mordred and the others would not be able to hold them all off on their own, especially since they were preoccupied with the northern garrison.

"Master Masatoyo!" Nobufusa shouted to him. "We have no choice, we must fall back!"

"But if we do that, we'll-!"

Was this the only choice left for them? Flee with their tails between their legs? No, they couldn't. Everything was staked on this battle. They needed to secure the area to prepare for the siege on Odawara. If they failed now, their allies in the other castles will be overrun as well!

There was nothing they could do. Now was-

Suddenly, there was a change. The two generals' eyes widened when Guo Huai, as well as the mind-controlled soldiers among the Date forces suddenly faltered. As if they were hit by a sudden, invisible blow, all of them staggered back, clutching their heads in pain.

The generals exchanged looks, and nodded. Whatever it was that happened, it was in their favor. With Guo Huai no longer trying to blast them to pieces, they dashed in, closing the distance towards the general for the first time.

Recomposing himself, Guo Huai attempted to aim his hand cannon again, but was far too slow to catch up. By the time he managed to put them in his sights, Nobufusa was already within striking distance. The Takeda general smashed the butt of his spear to Guo Huai's wrist, knocking the hand cannon away from the pale man's grip.

At the same time, Masatoyo circled around to his back, and before Guo Huai could do anything, struck him in the back of the head. Guo Huai groaned for a short moment before falling, and Nobufusa caught him before he could hit the ground. He lowered the now unconscious man slowly, and looked up the Masatoyo once more.

"Do you think…" He began.

"It's possible," Masatoyo answered. "Take him to the back. I'll continue here with our troops."

"Yes!"

Nobufusa heaved Guo Huai onto his shoulder, and kneeled to grab the discarded hand cannon and his own spear. He rose back to his feet and immediately turned around, heading behind the defensive lines to put the unconscious general somewhere safe.

Invigorated by the new development, Masatoyo barked out his new orders. "All units, this is our chance to counterattack and save our enthralled comrades! Knock them out and continue to advance! We will take the southern garrison away from the Date!"

He ran back into the fray, assisting his troops in carrying out the command. Filled with resolve, the southern unit of the Coalition army pushed forward.

 **-Guo Huai has been captured!-**

-TMW-

Kunoichi dodged another well aimed arrow from the brainwashed Lianshi. She had to admit, even in her state she proved to be quite a challenge. The years she had spent training as Sun Shangxiang's maid were not in vain after all. It was no wonder a woman like her would end up as Sun Quan's favorite wife.

But it simply wasn't enough. Kunoichi was the best ninja in the land after all, and so she managed to evade all of the shots the beautiful woman fired at her. The one time she managed to get close enough, she was almost kicked in the face by a surprisingly powerful roundhouse kick. The woman was wearing heels for heaven's sake, so how did she manage to do that?!

Still, Kunoichi wouldn't give up so easily. Ducking under another shot, she sprinted low. She tossed two kunai towards the woman, who let up her assault for just a moment in order to deflect them with her crossbow. Before she could take aim again, Kunoichi leaped into the air, sailing above the woman's head, and threw another two kunai right down at her. As expected, Lianshi blocked them, and turned around to face the ninja again.

In such a close distance, Lianshi wouldn't be able to fire her crossbow as freely as before. However, she still had her hand to hand combat. As Kunoichi attacked with her twin blades, Lianshi parried them both to the side in rapid succession, and began to step back in order to create some distance.

It seems that even in her state, she has retained some semblance of strategic thought. Kunoichi was not about to let her do so freely however, and so began to give chase, slicing forward with her knives to throw the woman off balance.

Lianshi swung her crossbow, and Kunoichi ducked under the blow. But the ninja's luck took a turn for the worst, as she stumbled when she tried to take another step forward. Thrown off of her rhythm, it gave Lianshi plenty time to retreat far enough away to take aim once again, this time lining up the ninja cleanly in her sights.

Kunoichi's cursed under her breath at her costly mistake. However, her luck suddenly turned around, as Lianshi suddenly clutched at her head, and the arrow fired off into the ground instead.

The Takeda shinobi's eyes widened. ' _No way, could it be…?!'_

Without asking any questions, and with her opponent disoriented, Kunoichi took the chance to close in. Leaping over the woman's head once more, she landed behind her easily, and with the butt of her knife struck her in the back of the neck. The woman fell to the ground in a heap immediately, unmoving.

The ninja let out a breath. Aside from espionage and assassination, she was also fairly well versed in sorcery. Not like the one Kiyomori employed, but similar enough that she could see the signs.

"So Sun Wukong isn't here anymore, huh?" She said to herself. She glanced back to the battle in the garrison, which had its tide turned in the Coalition's favor. "Look like Lord Cu did it."

Deciding to take care of the unconscious Wu woman first, Kunoichi lifted her up by her arms and dragged her away from the battle at large, making sure she wasn't caught up in it accidentally.

"Master Ma Teng!" She shouted to the Xiliang general, who knocked away a demon before turning to her. "It looks like the sorcery is losing power! Let's finish up here fast!"

"You got it!"

Now they just needed to clean up the demons here before advancing further. That shouldn't be too much of a problem. Unsheathing her blades once again, Kunoichi jumped into the battle once more.

 **-Lianshi has been captured!-**

-TMW-

The battle in the northern garrison had reached a new level of intensity. By now the entire place was flooding with Date troops, and Mordred and co. were struggling to keep them all at bay. The knight fought with unyielding fury, barking out orders as loud as she could over the frenzied clashes.

Meanwhile, Caren was holding her own against Ranmaru. Nobunaga's page was a speedy opponent, despite his large weapon, and many times he had nearly managed to injure the nun.

She huffed. Such savage combat was not her strong suit. She was an exorcist, not a member of the Burial Agency.

Where were they to fight these kind of battles? Regardless, she knew she couldn't hope for help now, as everyone else was simply too occupied to assist anyone else.

So all Caren could do was dodge.

Dodge dodge dodge as much as she could, hoping to tire the pretty boy out before she did. But whether it was a product of the sorcery or not, he simply wouldn't stop for a moment.

She even tried to bind him several times with her cloth, but all he did in response was let his sword be bound instead, rendering the cloth useless as it immediately unwound against the wrong target.

Sometimes, she really hated the thing. Extremely useful at some point, and then completely worthless at others. Breaking away from her meaningless thoughts, Caren once again jumped away as Ranmaru leaped into the air, bringing down the blade with an earth-rending strike. However, she was not quite prepared for the crescent shaped shockwave that followed. She was promptly knocked off her feet with a yelp, leaving her sprawled out on the ground.

Taking advantage of the downed state of his opponent, Ranmaru closed in. Caren eyed him carefully, just about ready to make a break for it before he stopped in his tracks, clutching his head and yelling in pain. His sword dropped from his hand as he stumbled back, and Caren's eyes narrowed at the sudden change.

Rising to her feet, she twirled her cloth for a moment before launching it at the young warrior, this time successfully binding him. The cloth wrapped around him, shining briefly as it recognized its target as the correct one. Once bound, no man would be able to escape until Caren decided to let them go.

A little bit peeved from the constant dodging, she decided to mete out some punishment. Clutching the cloth in her hands tightly, she heaved with all her strength. Ranmaru, still bound, soared over her head in a wide arc, and midflight she released her hold on him. The boy crashed to the ground with a loud thud, and remained unmoving.

The nun flicked her hair. "Hmph, it seems the dog knows what to do after all."

 **-Ranmaru Mori has been captured!-**

She looked ahead, seeing dozens upon dozens of mind controlled troops fall to the ground like puppets with their strings cut. With the reduced number of enemies, Mordred and her unit finally managed to push back against the Date forces, finally evening the odds.

"Go go go go!" Mordred shouted. "Cut them down where they stand! We have to take the forward garrison!"

The Coalition's battle cry echoed, their spirits rising.

With their forces dwindled to just a third of what they had earlier, the Date forces could no longer held the advantage. Even with their commander in the back shouting to them to intensify up the attack, they could not break the Coalition's defenses as easily now.

Caren watched the proceedings with a small smile. She let out a breath, taking a moment to rest from her ordeal. ' _I am truly not built for that sort of thing.'_

A tingle in the back of her head was the only warning she received. Hurriedly, Caren jumped away as something crashed onto the floor of the garrison, cracking the ground even further.

Pulling back her cloth to face the new, unexpected threat, she watched carefully as the dust settled.

And stood face to face with a familiar figure.

"Rin Tohsaka? What are you doing in a place like this?"

That was a name she did not expect to utter now, of all times. But indeed, before her the red-clad magus stood, the magic circuits on her arms and legs still shining from the power that had been pumped through them. With eerie precision, Rin stood back to full height, staring Caren straight in the eyes.

What the nun saw was both surprising and disappointing all at once. The magus' blue eyes, once brimming with fire and confidence, were now hollow and lifeless. There was no shine, no light within them, and only a cold stare met Caren's own.

And Rin muttered the one phrase that sealed the deal.

" _For Lord Kiyomori…"_

"Oh my, I did not expect you of all people to fall under that wicked sorcery, Rin Tohsaka," Caren said, yet the magus did not respond. "But as always, this is simply your unlucky nature working against you once more, isn't it? How laughable, yet bothersome. Worry not, for God's hand will free your mind soon enough."

" _Eliminate all those who interfere…"_

Magic flared through Rin's limbs once again, and her circuits shone brightly. Within a single moment, she dashed forward, pulling back a fist to attack the nun head on. The speed in which she closed the distance surprised Caren, who was unable to respond in time to dodge.

Fortunately, assistance came just in time. There was a loud clang as Rin's fist was deflected by a red spear, forcing the magus to jump back.

"Took you long enough, dog. Were you too bust chewing on a bone?" Caren said to the blue lancer.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you. The monkey up and ran when things were just getting good," he replied, brushing her off. He then looked to Rin, and sighed. "Oi, even you little lady? That just stings. What will the boy think of this? How did you get into this situation anyway?"

He hadn't really been expecting Rin to answer him. To think a proud, prodigal magus like Rin would be enthralled as well was, while not unthinkable, certainly not welcome.

It only alerted Cu to the fact that this sorcery had no real limits, and all it took was for Kiyomori to get his hands on whoever he wanted to control. Since the magic resistance of humans was inherently weak, he doubted any of them could stand up to such a powerful spell.

"It doesn't matter, I guess," he said, dismissing his spear. He did not enter any kind of stance, as he had no intention of fighting her. He only wanted to free her after all. "Just hang tight missy, I promise it won't hurt even a bit."

Rin's magic flared again, and immediately she changed her target to the blue lancer. Her reinforced fist smashed into his open palm, and she followed up with a barrage of rapid strikes, attempting to take him down.

However, the difference was clear. He was a Servant, and she was a human. A human currently under a mind control spell, in fact, and by now he knew that those weren't nearly as good as their free-willed selves. It was almost sad, really, how Kiyomori's magic dulled their abilities so.

Still, he knew Rin was a formidable one. She continued her assault, kicking and striking in any manner she could tirelessly. Cu simply parried all of her attacks to the sides, rendering them meaningless. In an attempt to break through his guard, Rin extended her finger after a punch, and fired a gandr shot at his exposed chest.

Cu staggered back a tiny bit, and then rubbed his torso. "Not bad missy, but seriously, this is just gonna be-"

His instincts screamed at that very moment. His attention was torn from the magus as he felt the air shift. His innate ability fired off, instantly moving his eyes to the approaching danger. However, there was one fact he realized that was missing in comparison to the other times he had been so alert.

He wasn't the target.

The world fell eerily silent. Both his and Caren's eyes widened, completely taken by surprise by what had just occurred.

Rin staggered forward. She took one step, before her head slowly tilted down to stare at her chest. The light in her eyes, which had been stolen from her by the sorcery, returned at that very moment.

"Ah…"

There, sticking out of the very center of her chest, and piercing right through her heart, was a jet black arrow. A second later, she crumpled to the ground, her strength drained in an instant. Cu and Caren immediately ran to her, screaming her name.

The lancer kneeled by the fallen red-clad magus, shocked at the sudden turn of events. As Caren began the process to try and save her, Cu studied the arrow, narrowing his eyes as he felt that he had seen it somewhere before.

"Oi, come on missy, you can't die on us now!"

But it was already too late. Perhaps the arrow was special, or perhaps Caren did not have the necessary tools to help, but both the lancer and the nun knew…

That Rin couldn't be saved.

Cu took her hand in his own as she gargled. The light once again vanishing from her eyes, Rin muttered a pair of names as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Sakura...Shirou…"

And then she was gone.

Cu took in a heavy breath as he clenched his fists.

He said nothing as he looked at the arrow again, still sticking out of Rin's chest. He stared at it very carefully, his mind racing as he tried to remember where he has seen it.

A glint at the corner of his eyes made him turn his head to the distance. He stared, and stared, extending his gaze as far as he could take it.

He didn't need anything more than that.

He looked so far, yet saw nothing, and that told him everything he needed to know. He wasn't sure if there was anyone native to this world who could pull off such a feat, but he was very sure of his guess.

There was only one man he knew who could fire an arrow from an exceptionally long distance, and he was the one guy the lancer-class Servant didn't like.

"That fucking bastard," He cursed. "He really did it this time. I don't know what game he's playing, but now I'm pissed off."

"What?" Caren asked, closing Rin's eyes so she could rest peacefully.

"Archer," he said. "Who else could it be. That asshole, rather than try and help his Master, instead turned on her and sniped her from afar. I knew he was a bastard, but he just hit a new low."

Cu spoke with confidence, Caren noted. She knew the two never got along, and that was precisely why he was sure it was him. "Can you catch up?"

"No. He's already gone. I won't be able to catch him even if I give chase now," He admitted, clicking his tongue in anger. Rising back to his feet, he materialized his spear once more. "I'll leave her to you. I'll go ahead and meet up with the others. We're still in the middle of a battle, so we can't let our guard down. Once we win, we can decide what to do."

Caren nodded, and Cu went on ahead to join the others. The sudden nature of Rin's appearance, as well as her death almost immediately afterwards, still proved hard to properly process. But Caren knew what had to be done, and besides, she wasn't much of a fighter anyway. She'll take this opportunity to regain her bearings, and perhaps even help Nobunaga's unconscious page who she left alone.

But first…

She closed her eyes, and brought her hands together. Offering a quick prayer to the fallen magus, she began her work of bringing her to a safe place.

If there was one thing she was not waiting for...is the time she'll have to tell the two who became Rin's last words what ended up being her fate.

 **-Rin Tohsaka has been killed by Archer!-**

-TMW-

Crimson lightning surged, electrifying the Date forces. Their smoking bodies dropped to the ground in heaps as Mordred pushed forward, cutting them down one by one. Behind her, the northern unit composed of herself, Masakage, and Nobukimi kept up the pace, slowly making their way to the final garrison before the castle itself.

The tide had turned on the Date forces. Their offensive on the north had crumbled completely, allowing Mordred's unit to enter the final checkpoint.

She smirked when she was Cu joining in with their attack, but then her smile dropped the moment she saw his sour expression. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later," He said. "Let's get this thing over with."

Mordred didn't push the subject. As the fighting in the garrison intensified, the remaining defenders turned tail and ran, realizing they could not stop the Coalition's momentum. Soon enough, the garrison was cleared of enemy troops, and the Coalition forces hollered victoriously.

With this, the three frontline garrisons were under their control. All that remained now was the castle. However, that'd be where things would become more difficult if they don't plan this out correctly.

The threat of Date's rifle troops was still large, together with the remnants of the Takeda Cavalry not yet rescued.

"Send a message to Kunoichi! She'll know what to do! In the meantime, prepare all units to charge at my signal!"

"Yes my Lord!"

-TMW-

It was time for her to do her part as a shinobi.

Having received her new orders from Mordred, Kunoichi immediately went to work on fulfilling them. She had left command of the central garrison in Ma Teng's hands, while she went to ahead to accomplish her main objective.

To eliminate the Date rifle units.

The plan was simple in theory, but the execution could be risky. Her job was to make her way around them and stay put. Once that was done, the Coalition main force would charge, forcing the rifle units to turn their attention to the center. While they are distracted, she'd toss bombs into their midst, scattering the enemy and causing mass confusion, allowing the Coalition to storm the castle and break down the gate.

In essence, everything rode on her success in this mission. If she for some reason failed, the Coalition would have to charge in under fire, which would incur massive casualties that they could not afford. If their numbers were reduced by a significant margin, they won't have enough for the siege on Odawara, which would result in their automatic loss and dooming all of humanity.

So yeah, a whole lot rode on her at this moment. This wasn't the first time she was deployed on critical missions, but it never got any easier to do. Despite her experience, it always made her nervous. Losses for the Takeda clan would have crippled them, which would have had far reaching consequences for all of their vassals.

Among them being the Sanada, the clan she personally served.

Just thinking about the Sanada made her heart hurt. Not only was the location of all of the prominent family members unknown, but Yukimura himself was under the control of the demons, right here in Nagashino.

Kunoichi clenched her teeth. "Just wait for me, Lord Yukimura. I'll save you no matter what."

Strengthening her resolve, she continued her dash through the nearby woods. Luckily, the battlefield and the castle both hugged a small forest, giving her plenty of cover to position herself in the right location. She also had plenty of bombs on her, but due to the size of the rifle unit, she'd need to do this quickly.

She looked up at the castle. Perhaps running atop the ramparts would work? Masamune didn't seem to have placed anybody on top. His signature troops worked best on the field itself, and he also did not expect a counter-offensive from his weakened enemy. He still believed in his numerical superiority, which was why he wasn't doing so now.

That's perfect for her.

Kunoichi climbed to the top of the tree she was on and looked around, searching for the tallest one she could find closest to the castle. She found it after a short search, and jumped between treetops at breakneck speeds until she landed upon her impromptu ladder. It didn't reach the very top, but it was close enough for her to use her grappling hook to scale the rest of the way.

Reaching the top of the wall, she quickly looked around again for any signs of troops. Seeing none, she followed the path to the main gate, keeping herself as low as she could in order to avoid detection. From her position, she could see the rifle units at the ready, standing in orderly formation behind a line of wooden stockades.

It seems someone was trying to copy Nobunaga's tactics at the original battle in their home world. Well, now that Kunoichi and the Coalition knew what the overall tactic was, it was far easier to counter.

Placing herself dead center on top of the castle, she waited. The Date forces were eagerly awaiting the Coalition to advance, having opted to switch to a defensive tactic. Masamune was a smart guy, but he couldn't possibly take into account everything.

Which was what they were going to abuse.

It was time to get this underway. She withdrew a small mirror, making sure to hide it as much as she could so the enemy wouldn't see it too. Angling the mirror, she aimed the reflected light towards the garrisons, signalling each for a few seconds before repeating the process an additional three times.

That should do it for now. Now to wait for the attack to begin.

-TMW-

"My Lord! The signal has been received!"

Mordred smirked. Standing at the head of the northern unit, she pointed her sword towards the battlefield.

"CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

 _(Play: Spiral - Samurai Warriors 4 OST)_

The ground rumbled as the Coalition army rushed out of the three forward garrisons. The contingent of the Takeda Cavalry under the Coalition's control galloped at full speed, heading straight into the heart of the battlefield. Their brainwashed brethren on the Date side stood still, waiting for their own orders to advance.

The rest of the infantry followed suit, with each garrison commander leading the charge towards the castle's main gate. As they approached closer and closer, the Date commanders barked out the order.

"ALL UNITS, OPEN FIR-"

But that was when it died in their throat. From atop the castle's wall, Kunoichi ran back and forth, lobbing down the bombs she had kept in her satchels. She tossed them with reckless abandon, knowing that no matter where she aimed, it'd hit the Date riflemen.

The sudden barrage from behind their backs threw them into confusion. The infantry went forward to engage the Coalition in battle, but without orders the cavalry remained still, allowing the Coalition's to swoop in and knock them off their horses as they advanced towards the backlines.

Chaos erupted in the Date ranks. The riflemen struggled to get back into position in order to open fire. All the while, the Coalition forces breached the stockades, with Mordred and Cu in the lead. Her job done, Kunoichi leaped down from the wall to join the others, tossing kunai on her way down to clear her landing zone.

"Let's go!" Mordred commanded once the shinobi landed next to her. "Let's get the main gate ope-"

She was interrupted as the gate opened from the inside, and Date reinforcements poured out of the castle to engage the Coalition army. The battle intensified with the new additions, and the plain in front of the castle turned into a warzone between the two sides.

However, Mordred and Kunoichi didn't care about that. No, they eyed the red-clad young man who marched towards them from within the gate, his movements stiff and mechanical.

"Lord Yukimura…" Kunoichi murmured, clenching her fists once again.

" _For Lord Kiyomori…"_

However, Mordred then stepped in front of her. "Let me deal with him," She said. "You shouldn't be fighting him. You make sure that gate stays open."

The shinobi wanted to say something, but knew it'd be meaningless. She bowed her head to the knight. "Please, save him."

"I will."

A small smile crept up Kunoichi's face, and she made her way towards the castle, intent on keeping the gatekeepers from depriving the Coalition of their only available entrance. While the battle raged around them, Mordred remained, staring at the samurai before her with an even gaze. She swung her sword over her shoulder.

"Let's finish what we started, Yukimura Sanada."

All he did in response was raise his spear, entering his stance. Without wasting any time, Mordred rushed forward, swinging her sword down on the red-clad warrior. He raised his spear to block, and pushed the knight away. He went for the counter attack, and Mordred blocked his lunges skillfully.

Just like before, she noticed how there was barely any finesse behind his blows. There was power, but it was not what she'd have expected from a man of his caliber. A man who'd become a top rated japanese heroic spirit after his death, and would probably do wonderfully in an average Holy Grail War.

But of course, she knew what the culprit was here. Kiyomori's sorcery was strong, but at the same time deeply flawed, she noticed. It was unbreakable while the anchor was around, and made the thralls very powerful; but once that crucial element was taken out of the picture, that power up vanished, while the control became very easy to break.

Did he not thinking to strengthen it in the meantime? What a careless move. This would work in their favor.

As Yukimura went for another stab, Mordred sidestepped the strike and rushed into his range, flipping her sword to its flat side as she swung. He pulled his spear back once more to try and gain distance, but at that last moment Mordred planted her feet, shifting her stance and put her sword on her left side.

A loud clang was heard as the cross shaped spearhead clashed into Clarent, stopping it short. Having already began his backwards jump, Yukimura lost his grip on his spear, and it clattered to the ground by Mordred's feet.

The knight smirked, knowing this was the end of their duel. She mentally resented Kiyomori for making such a faulty sorcery, having hoped to at least have a chance at a good fight against the famous general. Yukimura could do nothing as Mordred closed the distance, and this time she struck true, slamming him in the stomach with the flat of her blade. Yukimura was sent flying, and crashed into the ground in a heap not too far off.

He did not move anymore than that.

Sparing not even a second, Mordred beckoned two Coalition soldiers towards her. "Get him out of here," She said to them. "Put him with the rest of the freed troops."

"Yes my Lord."

One of the two picked up Yukimura's discarded spear, and then together they headed towards his fallen form, lifting him off the ground and carrying him away from the heart of the battlefield.

 **-Yukimura Sanada has been captured!-**

"Only one left now…"

Mordred turned, briefly looking towards the ongoing battle between the two sides. Things seemed to be going in their favor, which was good news. Date's army won't be able to hold on for long now.

And so she ran towards the castle. The Date troops could not stop her as she broke through their feeble defenses, having been cut down to size by Kunoichi from the inside. She caught sight of the shinobi fighting off several troops at once, locking gaze with her for a moment. Immediately Kunoichi's expression lightened, and reinvigorated, kept up the fight against the Date forces.

"MASAMUNE!" Mordred screamed. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Her howl echoed in the castle grounds, and she stood still as she waited for the enemy commander to come out of his hiding place. Meanwhile, several of the Date soldiers went on the offensive, drawing their swords against her. She fought with them briefly before her instincts screamed, and she swung her sword to block the bullet that was aimed at her head. With a burst of power, she threw off the remaining troops.

Stepping forward from the shadows of the castle at large, Masamune Date held his pistol aloft, his sword already drawn by his side. His crescent helmet gleamed with light, while in contrast his expression darkened.

"So there you are," Mordred said. "You've kept me waiting, fool."

"You're the fool here, imbecile," He said in response. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Really now? Because unless I'm mistaken, we've got you cornered. You have nowhere to run, One-eyed Dragon."

Masamune huffed as he lowered his pistol. "This battle means nothing in the long run," He said. "Orochi's shadow has enveloped the world. Soon, it will return, larger and stronger than ever."

His one eye narrowed. "I shall wait for Orochi alongside Kiyomori."

Mordred stomped her foot on the ground, spreading cracks over the stone beneath. "As if I give a damn about Orochi! I'm not about to let you kill us so you can continue to kiss his ass!"

"What the hell does an imbecile like you know about Orochi?!" Masamune screamed. "You know nothing of his power, newcomer! He's the only one who can bring peace to this world, and you will fall in line!"

"We didn't even want to be in this world in the first place!" She screamed in response. Her patience running short, she raised her blade and pointed it at the general. "You're a delusional kid, Date! Humanity's survival hangs in the balance, and you continue to worship the very ground Orochi walked on! _You're_ the fool who needs to fall in line!"

"Your words mean nothing, imbecile!" Masamune said, raising his pistol once more. "You think you can go through me?! Prove it!"

"You're on, kid!"

The ground cracked further as Mordred rushed in, channeling crimson lightning through her blade. Seeing the danger from a mile away, Masamune jumped aside, opening fire. Mordred swung her sword to and fro, knocking the bullets out of the air as she kept up her charge. Holstering his pistol, Masamune blocked the mighty blow with his own sword.

The clash caused the lightning on Clarent to go wild, snapping at the ground and the stone structures around. Not bothering to turn it off, Mordred continued her frenzied assault, keeping Masamune on his toes. She went for lunge, but he swiveled his body aside, and struck at her open midsection.

The knight hurriedly deflected the blow with her gauntlet. Taking the opportunity, Masamune pulled out his gun again and fire, and Mordred was forced to protect her face with her arm from the shots. They crashed against her armor, but while they did not pierce through, pain still traveled down her arm, causing her to clench her fist.

She swung Clarent with one hand again, but Masamune backflipped, jumping into the air and sheathing his sword. Drawing another pistol, Masamune fired rapidly, and Mordred had to use her sword to block the machine-gun like shots.

"Not bad, kid," She said, "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Lightning surged once again, and she swung in the lull between shots. A wave of electricity made its way towards the japanese general, who had to stop his barrage to jump as far away as he could to avoid being fried alive.

He switched one of the pistols with his sword, and met Mordred's strike. The two grit their teeth as they struggled against each other, neither willing to give an inch to the other.

"If you want to be with your dear lord so much," she bit out. "THEN YOU GO SHOULD GO AND JOIN HIM IN HELL WHERE HE BELONGS!"

Pushing more power into her arms, Mordred forced Masamune back. He clicked his tongue, and quickly parried her sword away. He realized he could not engage her in close range, as she had the upper hand on him when it comes to physical strength. He didn't know what else she had in store, but he was not about to keel over so easily!

He fired with his pistol again and again, keeping the knight at bay. Switching his sword with his second pistol once more, he unleashed a second barrage, firing wildly. Angered, Mordred rushed in once again, attempting to stop his annoying shots.

To her surprise, he too rushed in. But rather than draw his sword, Masamune instead began to spin. A furious whirlwind of flames and gunfire followed in his wake, surprising the knight with his unconventional tactic. Her charge was stopped short, and she was forced to evade the bullets to the best of her ability, knowing that she could not allow herself to get in range of Masamune himself.

The twister stopped, and Masamune leaped into the air once more. Hunkered down by his attacks, Mordred was forced to defend herself as Masamune fired once more.

Except this time, she was caught off guard as his bullets exploded, erupting in a rapidly expanding column of fire. She was thrown back, her feet skidding across the ground. Smoke rose from her armor, and she was shocked to see that it even cracked in places. Masamune landed, keeping the knight in his sight. "You've underestimated me, imbecile."

Mordred clenched her teeth, knowing he was right. ' _As expected of the originals.'_

Before their clash could renew, the sound of loud battlecries rose behind the knight. She briefly looked back, and saw how the Coalition forces began to enter the castle, cutting down Date's troops one by one. She turned back to the general, and smiled.

"Maybe I did, but you're still cornered, kid," She said viciously. "What're you gonna do now?"

Masamune clicked his tongue again. "Tch, bunch of useless imbeciles…"

He holstered his guns again as he turned back. "You just wait. This isn't over."

"No, it is over." Was her response.

Letting her have the last word, Masamune withdrew, disappearing behind the castle from where he came.

 **-Masamune Date has retreated!-**

She watched him go, swinging her sword over her shoulder again. He was probably going to meet up with Kiyomori, but she didn't really care. After all, by the time he'd be back with reinforcements...well, things would be very different.

In the end, he was right. This battle was really meaningless in the long run. They'd be going back in time after all, thereby making it impossible to take place.

At least, that's what Mordred hoped. As the last of the Date forces were cut down, cheers erupted from the Coalition ranks. She turned back to the gathering crowd, their swords and spear raised high in the air in jubilation.

Good. Now the stage was set.

 **-COALITION ARMY VICTORY!-**

-TMW-

 _Some time later, Nagashino castle interior…_

His eyes fluttered open slowly. As his vision returned, Yukimura noticed he was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Confused as to where he was, he looked around, noticing the various other beds with many others stirring awake. "Ugh...where am I...what am I doing here…?"

"Lord Yukimura!"

He turned his head to the right, and smiled. "Kunoichi…"

The shinobi was on the brink of tears. She sniffled as she looked at him, and he slowly raised himself to sitting position. "Lord Yukimura, I'm so glad...if we couldn't get you back, I…"

"I'm sorry," He said softly. "I've caused you great worry. I hope you can forgive me."

She wiped away the tear that fell out with her sleeve. She sniffled once again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've awoken from a nightmare." He answered, sighing. "To be under the control of someone else...how terrifying…"

"I know...I've experienced it too," She said, which caused him to look at her in concern. "But I'm fine now. I was saved, just like you were, along with many others."

"I see…"

He once again studied his surroundings. They seemed to be in a great hall, probably inside a castle he did not recognize. Scattered all over the hall were people in the same situation as he was, waking up from the nightmare they had gone through and being tended to by many others. Low chatter filled the space. Looking closely, he noticed how some of the patients and tenders both wore Takeda colors, which caused his eyes to widen. He looked back to Kunoichi once more.

"What is going on?" He asked her.

"It's a bit of a long story," She said. "I can take you to meet the people who saved us. They're just outside."

"I see...in that case, please do. I'd like to thank them personally."

Kunoichi helped him to his feet, and he thanked her for her assistance before standing on his own. Yukimura looked around once again, this time with a better vantage point at those gathered in the hall.

It was more than just Takeda, he noticed. All sorts of troops from various factions were gathered here, all of them having gone through the same experience as he had. There had to have been over three hundred patients in this place alone, and he reckoned there were even more in the other areas of the castle.

He walked behind Kunoichi as she led him to the exit. Noticing his looking around, she spoke up. "We're in Nagashino Castle, my Lord."

"Nagashino? I see...so far away from Ueda…"

The Sanada's home castle was in a whole other area in the dimensional world, far enough away that it'd take over a month of constant travelling just to reach it. Yukimura grumbled to himself, ashamed that he could not recall anything since the day the monster appeared.

As the two left the hall and headed towards the castle grounds, they encountered a few familiar faces. The woman among them turned to him, smiling. "Master Yukimura."

"Lady Lianshi," he greeted in return. "It is good to see you. How are you?"

"In the same situation as you," she said. "We all are."

The man with the pale complexion next to her coughed. "When I was under the influence of the sorcery, I was in very good health. But I'd never want to go through something like that again."

"Master Guo Huai…"

"What a horrifying experience it was," the last person in the group, Ranmaru Mori, said. "To be controlled so easily...I would not wish that even upon my worst enemies."

The others could sympathize. Their small group of five, all of which had been released from the sorcery at some point, could very well understand that. Guo Huai coughed again, causing Lianshi to pat him on the back gently. He thanked her silently for her worry.

"It looks like you're all awake." A voice said to them.

The five turned together, and saw two very unfamiliar faces approach them. Other than Kunoichi, the others did not recognize them. Seeing their confusion, the knight spoke. "I'm Mordred."

"Cu Chulainn," the blue-clad lancer next to her said. "From the looks of it, y'all are fine and dandy."

"Yes," Yukimura said, and together the four new additions to the Coalition bowed together. Guo Huai coughed again. "We're in your debt for saving us. I assure you, we'll pay you back for your kindness."

The two Servants huffed, and shrugged it off. "Don't mention it," Mordred said. "The only thing we're expecting is that you'll fight for us from now on. We need all the help we can get."

"Of course," Ranmaru said as he rose back to full height. "This Ranmaru shall be your sword against those wretched demons. I'll have them pay for doing something so vile."

"And I too will-" Guo Huai began to say, only to start coughing again. Lianshi smiled, once again patting him on the back.

"You can count on me as well. For humanity, I'll protect as many as I can," She said resolutely.

"Then welcome aboard. I expect a lot from you," Mordred said with a grin of her own. "We're in a hurry, so I'll fill you in on the details as we get going."

'Yes, I've noticed that despite just winning a battle, you're already preparing for a march. Where are we going?" Lianshi asked.

"Odawara Castle."

The four new recruits looked at her with wide eyes. "Odawara? But isn't it-" Guo Huai began to say.

"Held by Da Ji, yes. We have more allies we're going to meet up with to launch our attack. As I said, we'll tell you the details on the way." Mordred answered.

There wasn't anything they could really say in response. They were missing a lot of critical information, but regardless, they've already pledged to help. They would not turn back on their words now.

"Ah, so there you all are."

Once again another person they did not recognize joined the group. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Caren Hortensia, a humble servant of God. It is a pleasure to meet you all, oh legendary heroes."

They were momentarily surprised, only for Yukimura to speak up. "The pleasure is all mine. I am Yukimura Sanada. I am in your debt."

Caren chuckled. "Oh, you give me too much credit. The one I personally helped was this pretty boy over there," She said, pointing to Ranmaru. "How is your body, by the way? I trust you're not too hurt."

"Ah...no, I am not. Thank you my lady." Ranmaru replied, bowing to her. To think of it, he did awake feeling strangely sore. Did she do something he was not aware of?

Her only response was another chuckle, and then turned to Mordred and Cu. "Now then Mordred, what shall we do about Rin Tohsaka?"

The group looked to the knight, who met Caren's gaze. "I'm not sure what to tell you. If we had Kaguya here, maybe we could have asked her what to do in this case."

Curious, Lianshi spoke up. "Ah, may I ask what has happened?"

"An acquaintance of mine has died in the battle," Caren replied evenly. Lianshi gasped in shock. "She too was under the influence of the sorcery, but before we could save her she was betrayed by her Servant and killed from afar. I have brought her here in order to inquire what to do with her body."

"Servant?"

"Think of it like a retainer. She was backstabbed by the one who had served her."

"That's unforgivable!" Ranmaru said loudly. "To turn on one's own lord is the highest of crimes! He should be put to death for this!"

"I'm with you on that, But he's already long gone, and there's no way we can catch him," Cu said, and then turned to Caren. "In any case, I think we should leave her behind. If we take her with us, we have no idea what'll happen when Kaguya does her thing. It's better to bury her now and try to save her again when we have the chance. And besides, if we end up meeting up with the kid or her sister, do you really want to have to show them the body?"

"Closure is necessary to bring one closer to God," Caren replied with a smirk. "I am sure they would like nothing more."

"Yeah, no."

Caren glared at him, but said nothing. "So that's what we'll do," Mordred affirmed. "Get all of the new troops cared for and ready. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Why so?" Lianshi asked.

Mordred lifted the paper messages she had received to show them. "The others got their jobs done. We're almost at the rendezvous time too. We can't waste our time here for too long."

"Odawara Castle is quite a distance away," Guo Huai said. "It'll take a while for us to get there."

"All the more why we gotta move fast. I'm gonna have to ask you all to help with the preparations so we can get going."

"Of course."

Mordred clenched her fist around the letters, crushing the papers in her hand. "This is our chance to strike. We can't afford to waste it now. With the forces we have at our disposal, we'll conquer Odawara Castle and secure our future. We cannot afford to lose."

"We chased away the monkey and even managed to take down that Kiyomori bastard. There's no way we'll lose again that wench." Cu said with a smile.

"That's right," Mordred replied, letting go of some of the tension in her hand. "Now, let's do this."

The group answered all together. "Yes!"

There were no more obstacles in their way. Their path to Odawara Castle was now wide open.

And Mordred swore, on her pride as a knight of the Round Table, that they will grasp victory with all of their strength.

 **-Yukimura Sanada has joined the cause!-**

 **-Lianshi has joined the cause!-**

 **-Ranmaru Mori has joined the cause!-**

 **-Guo Huai has joined the cause!-**

 **-Caren Hortensia has joined the cause!-**

-TMW-

 **WISE UP!**

 _ **Dynasty/Samurai**_

 **Battle of Nagashino:** A battle that took place in the year 1575 between the Oda-Tokugawa alliance and Takeda Katsuyori. Okudaira Sadamasa, a once hostage of the Takeda, eventually left the Takeda service after Shingen's death. Katsuyori, enraged, attacked his position at Nagashino Castle. The siege prompted both Ieyasu and Nobunaga to assist, and together the three forced back the Takeda forces. It is the famous battle in which Nobunaga is credited for bringing modern tactics into Japanese warfare, with his most famous innovations being the wooden stockades and the three line volley, which allowed his forces to defeat the mighty Takeda cavalry.

 **Masamune Date:** the seventeenth head of the Date clan, he rose to prominence as a powerful northern warlord despite a rocky childhood. Even though he held great ambitions, he chose instead to prioritize the land's peace, capitulating to the Toyotomi forces and later to the Tokugawa. He like, many Tokugawa retainers at the time, participated in the Osaka campaign, and remained a powerful lord until his death.

 **Ranmaru Mori:** the son of Mori Yoshinari and the page of Nobunaga. Serving the warlord from a young age, he was recognized for his talent and loyalty, and was promoted to a responsible post. He was granted land following the death of Takeda Katsuyori. During the Incident at Honnoji, he eventually followed his master to his death, committing seppuku shortly after Nobunaga. Edo records suggest that he and Nobunaga were engaged in a sexual relationship common to those times known as nanshoku, which was praised for its strength.

 **Lianshi** : also known as **Lady Bu,** she was one of Sun Quan's historical wives. Known to be a kind hearted woman who held no jealousy towards her husband's other wives, she was deeply loved by Sun Quan. Even though Sun Quan eventually elected a different wife to be his Empress following his ascension as the Emperor of Wu, Lianshi was posthumously granted the title by Sun Quan in his grief. She bore him two daughters, both of which unfortunately would die in a war of succession between Sun Quan's heirs.

 **Guo Huai:** style name **Boji,** he was a general of Cao Wei under the command of Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He. A loyal and incredibly reliable general, he lived through all of Cao Wei's four Emperors, and was famous for repeatedly repelling Shu forces from his western position at Hanzhong. After his death, his personally trained men inherited his position, continuing his work to repel the Shu forces until the conquest of Shu's capital Chengdu.

 **Nobukimi Anayama:** A general of the Takeda who was also Shingen's second cousin in law. He fought in many of Shingen's campaigns, including the invasion of Suruga province and the Battle of Mikatagahara. He urged Katsuyori not to fight the Oda-Tokugawa alliance at Nagashino, an advice that was soon ignored. A few years after the battle, he defected to the Tokugawa, having developed doubts as to the future of the Takeda. He was eventually killed under suspicious circumstances during Ieyasu's travel to the capital.

 **Sun Wukong:** also known as the Monkey King, is a legendary figure from Chinese mythology. He is a main character in the classic novel **Journey to the West,** acting as the protector of the Buddhist monk Xuanzang as he accompanies him on his quest. While most stories portray him as a somewhat chaotic hero, in Warriors Orochi he serves as a major antagonist. He was freed from the prison Buddha locked him in by Kiyomori, and he seeks to repay the favor by fighting on his side.

 _ **Nasuverse:**_

 **Rin Tohsaka:** one of the main heroines of the original _Fate/Stay Night_ , and the Master of Archer in the Fifth Holy Grail War. The eldest daughter of Tohsaka Tokiomi, she proved to be an unparalleled genius in magecraft, and is considered to be a prodigy not seen in many years. Following the death of her parents, she was raised by Kotomine Kirei, and developed an affinity for jewel magecraft as well as Bajiquan. She was born with a compatibility for all five elements, granting her the title of Average One.

 **Caren Hortensia:** the main heroine of _Fate/Hollow Ataraxia_ , and the Master of Lancer and Gilgamesh. A member of the Holy Church, she replaces Kotomine Kirei as the priestess of the Fuyuki Church. She is actually Kirei's daughter, born to his sickly wife. She was not raised by him, and instead was given to her mother's relatives. Outwardly, she presents an accepting attitude, but she also has a penchant for callous wit and sadism. She is afflicted by a genetic disease that causes spikes to erupt from her body while in the presence of the possessed, which brings her immense pain. Her main weapon is the Shroud of Magdalene, a holy cloth that can be used to bind men.


End file.
